Force Bond: Family
by KittandChips
Summary: Set between Force Bond 2 and 3. Vader decides to make a dramatic change in Luke's life, after both of them are forced to confront deeply held fears.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **This is part of the Force Bond series, an AU where Vader raises Luke, but is a complete story unto itself. It is set after 'Licensed' and before Force Bond 3.

Vader decides to make a dramatic change in Luke's life, after both of them are forced to confront deeply held fears.

**Thanks: **To Deja Vu for the beta. Her handle is 'Deja Know I Been Lookin For Vu'.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Jira. The old woman who ran a food stall in Mos Espa. She was there. The horror in her eyes made him quickly shift his gaze to the next face. Kitster. The best friend he'd known in his boyhood had his hand clutched desperately over his mouth like he was going to be sick._

_Qui-Gon stepped up to the balcony rail. He was shaking his head in sadness and disappointment, but he wouldn't look at him. His mother stood beside the Jedi, her hands covering her face. Cliegg Lars was beside her, trying to comfort her._

_Vader gasped for breath, feeling like he was being smothered. His hands reached desperately for the respirator controls, but his fingers touched only fabric. He looked down and saw two flesh and blood hands._

_He looked up at the balcony again and saw the crowd was growing. Owen and Beru were pushing their way to the front, screaming some anguished words he couldn't understand. Watto and Jar Jar were behind them, straining to get a look at him. Watto's expression was complete and utter scorn, while Jar Jar was both sad and horrified._

_Mace Windu and Yoda joined the fray, both silently accusing. Dex was behind them, wringing his many hands in despair. Vader stumbled back as he recognized the two final people to appear. Obi-Wan and Padm__é__. His wife was sobbing inconsolably, while Obi-Wan struggled to hold her up._

_"I'm sorry!" he shouted, but his voice made no sound. The cries of anguish from the balcony above were drowning him out. He couldn't stand to look at the sea of condemnation any more, and he stared at the ground in shame. It was littered with bodies. He sunk to his knees in a wave of guilt and self-loathing._

_Behind him, a familiar voice began laughing._

* * *

A hologram of the planet Bal filled the space above the conference room table, illustrating the audio report playing through the computer system. Darth Vader had been sitting here for the better part of two hours, but he had yet to take any of it in. He had restarted the report a total of five times.

This time, he was going to listen, instead of letting his thoughts dwell on the ridiculous nightmare. He stood up and paced slowly around the table as the report continued, absorbing the description of a planet desperately in need of some Imperial guidance. The hologram of the planet was the only light source in the darkened room, so it cast a green and blue glow over the shiny table surface and the various monitors lining the walls.

The dream wasn't unfamiliar, of course. It was hard to say how many times he'd experienced it, but he knew it was more than once. He just didn't normally remember it in such detail once he'd woken up.

Vader stopped mid pace, realizing what he was doing. He forced his attention back to the report. Something about a network of rivers the Balin used as their primary transport links.

The clear tones of the voice reading the report were then interrupted by the hiss of the doors sliding open. Vader stared through the hologram at the shape of his son silhouetted in the doorway. His hair was neatly combed, for once, and he was dressed in his school uniform.

"Hi," Luke said, stepping into the room and looking around. The doors closed behind him, returning the room to darkness once again. "Are you busy?"

Vader waved a hand towards the computer, and the voice fell silent.

"I am always busy, Luke. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes," Luke said, walking around the table so they were no longer staring through the hologram at each other. "Well, not really. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Proceed."

Luke met his gaze for a moment and then stared down at his boots. He was clasping and unclasping his fingers. Vader simply watched him in silence, deciding this display was providing some idle entertainment, if nothing else.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while," Luke said, in a rush. "But I've never had a chance. So I wanted to say it now. I think you're a great father." Luke was still staring at his boots. "I'm happy that we found each other. I'm only sorry that it took twelve years."

Vader tilted his head slightly, wondering how long his son had practiced that. "The answer is no," he said, firmly.

Luke looked up, quickly. "What answer?"

"The answer to whatever it is you want."

"You haven't even heard the question!"

"If you are expending this much effort attempting to manipulate me into saying yes, I presume it is something that I am likely to disapprove of."

"Ben has free tickets to an advanced preview of a new holomovie," Luke explained. "I just wanted to know if I could go."

"Why do I sense you have not told me everything?"

"It doesn't start until 20-hundred tonight," Luke said. "So it finishes after my curfew."

"Then clearly you cannot go," Vader said, calmly.

"I'm just asking for a one-time exception!"

"I do not want you staying out late on a school night. You will end up sleeping in your classes tomorrow."

"No, I won't. It's just _one time_. I'll never ask again. I stick to my curfew every other day of the year. I think I deserve a break now and then."

"Unless my memory is mistaken, Luke, I believe I have already said no."

Luke ignored the warning tone. "Ben's father said yes!"

"How is that relevant?" Vader asked.

"You're being completely unfair!"

"I will take that as a compliment."

Luke made a noise of frustration. "You're oppressing me with your endless rules and restrictions! Most people wouldn't even bother to ask, they'd just sneak out, but I take the time to come here and ask you, and you won't even consider what I'm saying!" He banged his hand against the back of a chair. "You aren't even willing to compromise!"

A few years ago, Vader might have felt angry at such an outburst. He had long since learned effective ways to deal with it. Luke was often cranky first thing in the morning, especially if he'd stayed up too late. Hence why he wasn't going to be moved on the issue of his curfew.

"Take your childish tantrum outside," Vader said. "I am trying to work."

"Why must you be such a tyrant?! No wonder there's a rebellion against the Empire!"

Vader almost smiled, imagining what the Rebellion would think about being compared to a teenager who wasn't allowed to stay out late on a school night. He really should reprimand Luke for disobeying him, but he wouldn't be able to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"I'm not a child anymore," Luke insisted, taking advantage of the silence to continue his rant. "When are you going to notice that?"

"Perhaps when you start showing some maturity."

"How can I when you won't trust me to stay out after my curfew?"

"You know that is nothing to do with trust. Now, I have neither the time nor the inclination to argue with you."

"I'm not arguing! I'm just pointing out the truth, and you don't want to hear it! I don't have any freedom!"

"You have plenty of freedom, Luke," Vader said, calmly. "Perhaps I should take some of it away to teach you to appreciate what you have."

"I don't believe this," Luke said, addressing the ceiling. "You're going to ground me now?"

"I have to assume you want me to, based on this disrespectful display."

"Fine," Luke said. "Go ahead! Why don't you just take away my flying privileges too?"

"If you insist."

"How about my food and water?! My right to breathe the air?"

"Perhaps I should revoke your talking privileges," Vader suggested. "For both our sakes."

Luke made a face like he was fighting back a string of swear words. Once he managed to get that urge under control, his eyes settled on his father with a stony cold glare.

"I wish I was an orphan," he said quietly, and then he turned and left the room.

Vader released a weary breath and raised a hand to restart the report on Bal. This day was not off to a good start.

* * *

"Okay, let's go over this one more time," Ben said, staring at Luke in disbelief. "You went in there to ask if you could go to the movie tonight. Then you came out grounded and with your flying privileges revoked. How in the galaxy did you manage that?"

Luke responded with a heavy sigh. They were waiting for their history class to begin, but Luke didn't know why he was bothering to be here. He hadn't heard one word of the morning's classes so far. The argument with his father wouldn't stop replaying in his mind. There were so many smart things he could have said. Should have said. If only he could do it over, he'd really give his father a piece of his mind.

"It wasn't my fault," Luke said. "It was him."

"You need to control your temper," Ben said. "It's easy to get parents to agree to things, if you know how. It's just a matter of understanding how parents think."

"You'd need a PhD to understand how my father thinks," Luke said. "Look, I tried. I told him I thought he was a great father, to try and get him in a good mood."

"Okay, mistake number one," Ben said. "Too obvious. That probably just made him suspicious."

"Then he said no straight away without even listening to my question."

"That's when you have to stay calm," Ben said. "If you start shouting and accusing him of things, then it's all over."

"I didn't start shouting," Luke said. "That was later on. I explained what I wanted. He didn't even consider it, he just said no again. He just says no because he likes the power of having control over my life."

"That's when you can say something like 'I wish you'd reconsider. This is really important to me.' And start laying on the reassurance. Tell him you'll fly safely and be home as soon as possible and go to bed as soon as you're home. Whatever he wants to hear."

"Next time, you can talk to him on my behalf," Luke suggested.

"No, thanks," Ben said, quickly. "Anyway, it doesn't matter, because I can't go myself now."

"Why not?" Luke asked, surprised. Ben had left their last class early to return a holocom call from his father, but Luke had been too preoccupied to ask what it was about.

"My father got a message this morning to say his aunt had died. The funeral is on Barthamore Prime. He's taken the day off work, and we're catching a shuttle as soon as I get home. I won't be at school for the next few days."

"Oh," Luke said, feeling bad. "I'm sorry."

"I only met her a few times," Ben explained. "My Dad was close to her, though. She used to babysit him a lot when he was a kid."

"I guess he's really upset," Luke said, sadly.

Ben shrugged. "Not really. She was really old, and he said she'd been sick for a while. I think he's more relieved for her. He says it was her time."

Luke felt curious about this. The only experience he had of death was murder. The idea that the death of a loved one could have a positive aspect to it was strange.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Luke asked. "Look after your fish?"

"The neighbor's droid is stopping by to water the plants, so I'll leave a note for it about feeding Stripey," Ben said. "But it would be good if you could send me all your class notes, along with the homework assignments."

Luke refrained from suggesting his friend should just enjoy the time off. "Sure."

Their history teacher, Mrs Ludd, entered the room at this point and immediately switched on the main viewscreen. As the class grew quiet around them, Ben began to whisper.

"We'll go to the holomovie once I get back."

Luke glanced at the teacher to make sure it was safe to reply. She was occupied with explaining the main topic for today.

"My prison warden won't let me, remember," Luke whispered back. "I'm grounded."

"He probably will if you apologize," Ben suggested.

"And then he'll give me a hug and offer to take me to a holomovie himself," Luke said, sarcastically.

"Luke!" the teacher called, finally noticing their whispering. "Perhaps you'd like to read out the first paragraph."

"Um …" Luke quickly focused on his monitor, as other students turned around to stare. "What's the page number?"

The rest of the class snickered as the teacher wearily told him where to find their prescribed text. Once he was on track, he began to read out loud.

"The Jedi rebellion was over less than a day after it had begun, but it remains a defining moment in galactic history. It began with just four Jedi attempting to assassinate the Chancellor and finished with the Jedi threat being all but extinguished from the galaxy. There was no warning of the attempted coup." Luke paused for a moment, seeing his father's name mentioned in the next sentence. Even at school he couldn't get away from him. He continued reading in a flat tone. "Lord Vader planned the retaliation in the space of an hour, but it remains to this day one of the most successful military endeavors in Imperial history. This chapter will look at the lead up, execution, and aftermath of the battle at the Jedi Temple."

"Thank you, Luke. Now, everyone will work through the chapter module, and then we'll go over the answers to yesterday's homework."

Soon, everyone was quietly chatting as they worked through the activities designed to teach them about the Jedi Temple battle. Luke could barely concentrate.

"It's weird when your father crops up in history class," Ben said, after a while. "I can't imagine having to study my father at school."

"Your father isn't a historical relic, lucky for you," Luke said. "'Weird' isn't the word I would use."

"You're really annoyed with him, aren't you?"

"I get so sick of the way the history texts glorify everything he does," Luke said, sitting back. "All he did was go in there and kill everyone. How much planning would that take?"

"Well, he did save the galaxy," Ben said.

"I bet it was a slaughter," Luke said. "The Jedi were probably asleep."

"Why would they be sleeping if they'd just attempted to take over the galaxy?" Ben asked. "Besides, lots of the troopers died. If you'd actually read the work you'd see that."

"How about the young Jedi?"

"What young Jedi?"

"My father grew up in the temple. There had to have been children there. I bet they were killed too."

"Maybe they were taken somewhere else," Ben said. "Why don't you ask your father?"

"As if he'd give me a straight answer!"

"Luke?!"

Luke glanced up to find the Mrs Ludd standing over his desk. Her arms were folded, and her expression was a mix of annoyance and concern.

"Is everything all right with you this morning?"

"Um … yes," Luke insisted. "I was just discussing the work with Ben. I … I was wondering. Do you know if there were any Jedi children at the temple at the time of the battle?"

She stared at him silently for a moment and then said, "Young Jedi were trained and raised at the temple, so I'd assume so."

"Do you think they were killed too?"

"That's one of the most tragic things about war," the teacher said. "The innocent often get caught in the crossfire."

"Do you think we could have a class trip to see the Jedi temple?" Ben asked. "I've always wanted to see inside."

Some of the other students joined in at this point. "I heard it's haunted by Jedi ghosts."

"I've heard their skeletons are still there!"

"They keep it locked up and guarded," Mrs Ludd explained. "It's not open to the public."

Luke was relieved at this. He wasn't scared at the thought of skeletons and ghosts, but the thought of walking through the corridors of a place where hundreds of people lost their lives didn't fill him with enthusiasm. Fortunately, the chances of his father ever giving him a personalized tour of the place were non-existent.

For the rest of the lesson, he worked through the module with robotic indifference. The sound of the lunch signal filled him with relief.

"I'm going to a dejarik club meet," Ben said, packing up his datapads.

"I think I'll go to the library," Luke said, relieved that he could be alone. He had a lot of think about.

* * *

In Vader's experience, there were two types of bad days. The first type was the kind of day where something happens that utterly and completely destroys your life. He could think of more than one example from his youth. In the second type, nothing life-shattering occurs, but instead you are assailed with a lot of little annoyances until you almost wish your life had been destroyed. Today fell into the second category.

First there had been the hellish nightmare, followed by Luke's little "good morning" tantrum. Then he was treated to a holocom call from a senator's assistant - who wanted to arrange a meeting to discuss the humanitarian situation on Bal. Then he was interrupted during his morning dueling practice by a senator who wanted to discuss the political situation on Bal. Finally, the Emperor had summoned him to a war council to discuss the military situation on Bal. Due to an unforeseeable situation with a malfunctioning dueling droid, he was now late for said war council. And the elevator was taking an unusually long amount of time to arrive.

Vader pressed the button again, and the controls beeped in a positive way. Ten minutes later, there was still no elevator. If this day were to continue how it had progressed so far, the elevator would probably arrive the moment he began to walk towards the stairs.

His temper finally got the better of him, and he thumped the button with enough force to shake the wall. Unfortunately, the only thing that snapped was something in his forearm. The pain was _excruciating_.

Vader gripped the wall, desperately reaching for the Force. After an agonizing minute, the pain reduced enough to allow him to assess the injury. He must have weakened something during his haste to disarm the droid. Now, his left arm hung limp. He attempted to move his fingers. They responded a few seconds later, along with another dose of pain.

Then, the elevator arrived, with a cheerful chime.

Vader stared at the elevator blankly, considering his options. He could attempt a patch up job himself in his chambers, which could at least see him through until the end of the day. But he was already late for this war council. Perhaps he should simply go to the medical center and be done with it. That way, if the Emperor needed him to leave Coruscant to deal with Bal, he would be ready.

* * *

Luke became aware that his face was crushing a databook. He sat up, and tried to rub the imprint of it off his cheek. The school siren was blaring in the background, signaling the end of lunch. It seemed he'd fallen asleep. Not an unusual occurrence at school. But what was unusual was the lack of people.

Normally the end of lunch would result in a flurry of activity in the library, as students packed up and returned databooks to their shelves. Apart from the distant siren, it seemed oddly quiet. He rubbed his eyes and then reached down to pick up his belongings. He had a class now … mathematics.

After visiting his locker to change his datapads, he was running late by the time he reached the classroom. He expected to be met with another frustrated teacher when he walked in, but instead he found a small group of students standing clustered around a monitor. The teacher was nowhere in sight. Neither was Ben, for that matter, which was a far stranger occurrence. Math was his favorite class. It would take a natural disaster for him to miss it.

Luke considered this for a moment and then hastily joined the students clustered around the monitor. They were watching the HoloNet news. He only caught glimpses between their shoulders, but the images were of rubble and fires.

Luke turned to the student beside him and recognized Faver, a girl who was also in his history class.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, concerned.

Faver glanced at him and then did a double take. "Luke? Shouldn't you be … are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, confused. "What's happening?"

"You haven't heard?!"

Luke shrugged. "I was in the library."

"There … there was an assassination attempt on the Emperor."

"Was it successful?" Luke asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

Faver was looking more than a little uncomfortable at this point.

"Well … the Emperor's alive."

Someone had just turned up the volume on the monitor, and Luke was blasted with the sound of a droid reading out the latest update.

"Rescue workers are still decontaminating the room, and they estimate we will have a better understanding of the situation within the hour. Lord Vader has been assumed dead, along with General Lavri and several royal guards."

Luke froze, feeling like his stomach had just dissolved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Vader sat on the surgery bed, if the cold metal slab could be called that, and concentrated on breathing. His mask, helmet, and left arm lay on the table in front of him. The medical center was oxygenated, meaning he was free to breathe without his respirator. The droid beside him was working on some of the implants.

He gazed around the sterile black room, trying to stay calm. He hated the Emperor's medical center, and he had good reason to. The smell of the room caused horrible flashes of the operation that had left him in this life-support device.

A second droid rolled into the room, carrying a new arm in its pincers.

"This new arm is more durable that the last," it explained. "We have incorporated some of the modifications you made. You will notice some improved flexibility and strength."

It was painful to talk without the mask, so Vader simply nodded.

"It will take approximately fifty minutes to attach it."

Fifty minutes more of sitting here feeling crippled and helpless was not an appealing prospect. But if he would be stronger when he left, then he would endure it. Unfortunately, he would thoroughly miss the war council, but he doubted the meeting had been of that much importance. General Lavri was an officer of at least semi-competence - he could handle Bal.

* * *

After a mad dash through the school, Luke finally found Ben in the locker hall. He was packing things into his school sack.

"Ben!"

His friend glanced up, looking surprised. "Luke? Are you still here?"

"What's going on?" Luke asked. "I saw the HoloNet and … I can't believe it."

"You know the media," Ben said. "They always want to have the biggest story. He's probably fine. Have you tried calling him?"

Luke almost slapped his forehead at the obviousness. "No …" He fumbled for his comlink, and called out on his father's personal frequency. It went straight to the leave a message tone.

"Try Lev," Ben suggested.

Lev's frequency gave the same thing.

"You should go home," Ben said. "I was told I could go home early. They'd let you."

"I don't want to go home," Luke said, staring around. "I want … don't we have a math class now?"

"Maybe you should come home with me," Ben said, slowly. He was staring at him with discomfort, like he'd said something crazy. "My Dad will be able to find out the truth."

"He can't be dead! I was just speaking with him this morning …"

"Let's go," Ben said, closing his locker.

Luke followed him wordlessly as they made their way towards the landing pads. Ben didn't say anything as they rode an elevator down to the public walkways. He wouldn't meet Luke's gaze whenever he glanced in his direction.

_Maybe he knows_, Luke thought. _Maybe he knows my father really is dead, but just doesn't want to be the one to tell me._

The idea caused him to breathe rapidly in panic for a while and then he forcibly pushed the thought from his mind. His father wasn't dead. It was just media lies. His father wasn't dead.

"Luke?"

Luke forced himself to focus on his friend. He was standing at the beginning of a walkway that stretched out across a clogged traffic lane. They stared in silence at each other for several seconds, until Luke said, "What?"

"My apartment is this way."

Luke stared blankly for a few more seconds and then quickly roused himself. He'd been standing still with his hands clenched into fists.

"Sorry."

The roar of the airspeeders above and below seemed unusually loud. The stink of the engine fumes made his nose sting, and even the sun seemed too bright. Luke stopped halfway over the walkway and fumbled for his comlink.

"I can't stand it," he said. "Not knowing is killing me. I'm going to try calling again."

"Good idea."

Ben looked on with concern as he struggled to hold the comlink steady. When he tried to key in a frequency, the device slipped out of his fingers and bounced onto the anti-slip mesh below. His boot knocked it as he bent down to pick it up, sending it flying past the safety rail and down into the unending depths of Coruscant. Luke watched it fall until he could no longer see it.

"Maybe I should try calling," Ben said, carefully.

Ben was leaning against the rail as he said this, facing Luke. One hand was in his pocket, searching for his comlink.

"Do you have my father's frequency?" Luke asked.

"No, but I should have Lev's. Maybe I should try calling my father first - he should know what's going -" Ben abruptly broke off, and his eyes grew wide. Luke was about to turn around, when Ben lunged forward and started pushing him on. "RUN!"

"What?! Why?"

A second later, Luke knew exactly why. A dozen mobile media units roared to a halt in the sky around them. Roving droids came spilling out of the nearest one, with microphones and cameras already extending from their various orifices. A reporter was rappelling onto the walkway from an overhead speeder. He was yelling out questions as Luke began sprinting towards the other end of the overpass.

He risked a glance back when he reached the top and found Ben had remained behind to try and stall them. But a droid had already broken off from the main group and was quickly gaining on him. Three of the media units were powering up to pursue. He made a hard right and barely avoided falling into a group of conversing Wookiees. He ran faster, making turns wherever he could.

It was inevitable that he'd eventually run out of escape routes, and so it was no surprise when Luke found himself skidding onto a landing pad. He turned around and saw a cloud of flying media droids rushing up the nearby tunnels. One of them was extending its holo lens.

He turned back and desperately glanced over the edge of the landing pad. The ground was so far away, it wasn't even visible.

A sudden loud roar caused him to shield his face and step back from the edge. A vehicle was dropping out of an overhead traffic lane and accelerating toward him. Blocked in from two ways now. Well, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. As he looked around for something to use to defend himself, his eye fell on a stack of safety cones. They couldn't stop the droids, but throwing them might slow them down a bit.

"Hey! Need a ride?"

Luke whirled around and found the vehicle had pulled up beside him. It was a passenger bus, the kind usually filled with tourists. Luke considered it for two seconds and then ran for the open doorway. The media droids were left in a cloud of engine wash as the bus driver accelerated into the sky. Luke wrapped his arm around a pole and held on tight.

"Thank you," he said, panting for breath. "I could kiss you!"

The bus driver turned to look at him, revealing a face that resembled a cactus. "I wouldn't recommend it, sonny."

Luke would normally have smiled, but the weight of the past half hour was still pressing on his mind.

"Just drop me anywhere ... anywhere you're going is fine."

"You look like you need some help. I'll take you home. How did a nice young human like yourself get mixed up with those media predators?"

"You don't want to know," Luke sighed. "And my home isn't possible. Please, just take me where you're going."

"Sure thing," she said, glancing in the rear view screen. "Hang on, they're in pursuit!"

The airbus lurched from side to side, and Luke grabbed the back of a chair with his free hand. The driver accelerated into a busy traffic lane and began weaving around the slower speeders. Most of them hastily shifted away from the much larger bus.

Luke managed to crawl into a seat and then turned to look out the rear window. There was still a media tracking droid, tight on their tail.

The driver made a sharp right, and Luke fell back against the barrier.

"Watch … out!" Luke gasped, as they plunged down into a faster lane, barely avoiding a collision. This lady almost rivaled his father for insane flying.

His father ...

For a moment, Luke forgot about his dangerous situation and stared blankly out a window. His father could be dead. _Dead_.

A bright orange glow lit up behind the speeder, momentarily distracting Luke from his thoughts.

"Ha! I think we've lost them!" the driver said, pumping her fist in the air.

Luke scanned the skyline. "Are you sure?"

"That explosion was the droid getting a tiny bit too close to my right engine thruster. Now if only we could do the same with some media mynocks, ay?"

Luke was about to thank her, when the bus suddenly drew up short, throwing him into the front barrier once again.

"Spoke too soon! Hold on!"

Her words were followed by several more examples of creative steering that the designers of this bus obviously hadn't intended. They were chased down into a narrow trench between the buildings, and then through a tunnel. When they came out the other side, Luke recognized the familiar five spires of the Jedi Temple. The afternoon sun was glinting off the viewing windows in one of the towers, straight into his eyes.

"Incoming!" the driver shouted. The bus was rocked with laser fire. The engine began to splutter and then they surged forward, once again. "Media scum!" she yelled, making a rude gesture out her window.

"Look out!" Luke said, pointing at the fast approaching spires.

The driver slammed on the brakes, but nothing happened. She stared at the controls and then swore loudly. "That last shot disabled the right stabilizing thruster!" she said. "One wrong move and we'll go into a barrel roll!"

Luke lurched out of his seat and stared at the controls. His hands were already moving over them before his mind had finished taking everything in.

"Can you get it into reverse?" Luke asked, gripping the steering controls. The closest temple tower had filled their front window by this point, and they were seconds away from a collision.

"Yes, but -"

"Do it!"

She pulled the gear stick back, and Luke made a hard left. The bus tilted to one side with a horrible screech and then they were both thrown to the floor amid the sounds of breaking glass. Luke covered his head until the bus came to a halt. It was strangely dark.

He sat up and was relieved to see the bus driver was none the worse for wear. Those spines all over her face were obviously good shock absorbers.

"You okay?" he said, extending a hand to help her back into the seat.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where did we - oh by the Force!"

Luke made a quick assessment of their location and had to agree with that sentiment. His hasty attempt at using the reverse thrusters as an emergency braking system had saved them from any injury - but the bus appeared to be a write off. As did this room in the Jedi Temple where the bus had ended up. There was a large jagged hole in front of them where the back of the bus had crashed through a window.

"Hey, I think she's still running," the driver said, patting the controls. "I'm going to try easing us out of here."

"No, wait," Luke said. "We can leave the bus here. Exit down on the lower floors."

"There is not a chance in the galaxy I am walking through this place," the driver said. "Ghosts and skeletons everywhere. Look - even the media have vanished!"

"Because they want to avoid being blamed for our deaths," Luke said. The sound of an approaching fire ship siren began to grow louder, and Luke hastily started to climb out a broken window.

"Listen," he called. "Thanks for everything. I owe you far more than you know."

"Where are you going?"

"Where the media won't follow me."

Luke waded through the wreckage and broken glass and then disappeared down a darkened stairwell.

* * *

Vader noticed the benefits of his new left arm while piloting the speeder away from the medical center. It was just a fraction lighter, which allowed for more ease of movement. He circled the area a few times, enjoying the moment. It would be good to try it out with a dueling droid.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to idle away the afternoon. He'd already missed one meeting and there were three more scheduled before 18-hundred. The first was with the highly decorated Fleet Admiral Tathar and the Grand Moff Kinar, who were going to present reports on the progress of three Imperial front line expansion projects. They were meeting at Kinar's palatial dwelling, a hideous locale that resembled a Hutt's nest with its endless amounts of servants and ever-present food trays. But it was better than the other option. Last time they had held the meeting at his own base of operations, and Luke had burst in halfway through to announce that he'd just beaten one of Vader's high scores on the flight simulators.

When he touched the speeder down on Kinar's main landing pad, two guards and one of Kinar's head servants came forward to meet him.

"Lord Vader," the man said, bowing as Vader stepped out. His expression was a mix of surprise and terror. "His Excellency was not expecting you."

"We had a meeting scheduled for 15-hundred," Vader said, annoyed. "This was confirmed by my assistants this morning."

"Yes, my lord, but … he thought you were dead, sir. He's withdrawn to a safety bunker."

His response confused Vader for a moment, and then he decided it was time to start making threats.

"_You_ will be dead very shortly if he doesn't show up."

The guards quickly backed away.

"Yes, my lord," the man stuttered, and then he ran for the door. Vader stood waiting on the landing pad for a moment, but then his patience came to an end. There were far more productive uses of his time than standing here. He should return to the Imperial Palace and find out what he'd missed during that morning's war council. Kinar would waste no time in groveling for his forgiveness once he was informed of his error.

Vader climbed back in the speeder and revved up the engine. Halfway towards the palace, he began to wonder what could have sent the Grand Moff running for a safety bunker. Not that it took much to get those cowards running, but perhaps he should turn on the news. He took one hand off the steering controls and fiddled with the HoloNet terminal. Luke had tuned it to a sports channel and not bothered to put it back to the news, in a typically self-absorbed teenage fashion. He would have to schedule a conversation with his son about that.

The picture lit up with an image of the Jedi Temple.

"- _minor damage to the front left tower. This incident has caused Senator Hargara to ask where the pursuing speeders obtained the ion weapons, as they were licensed only for military use. No media outlet has claimed ownership of the vehicles which forced the tourist bus to crash into the temple tower. The only occupant of the bus was unharmed_."

Vader found himself wishing it had been something larger than a bus that had hit the monument to Jedi betrayal. He'd asked Palpatine to have it destroyed in the weeks after the prevention of their attempted coup, but his master had felt it would serve his purpose well as a reminder to the public about what he'd saved them from. Vader suspected he just liked to look at it and gloat.

He switched off the HoloNet as he arrived in his own hangar bay. When he stepped out of the speeder, a PA approached and came to attention.

"Sir."

Vader glanced over at the hangar bay guards, who were staring at him oddly. Even Lieutenant Dorany seemed surprised to see him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, starting to walk towards the elevators.

"No problem, sir," the officer said, falling into step beside him. "However, several major news channels have been reporting your death."

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Lieutenant, but I am very much alive."

"It is no disappointment, sir."

Vader stopped and glared at the man. They knew how he felt about sycophancy.

"Luke needs his father, sir," the lieutenant explained, hastily covering his tracks.

Vader considered this for a moment and then decided to let it go. "What led them to believe I was dead?"

"My apologies, sir," the lieutenant said, appearing surprised once again. "I assumed you had already been informed. There was an attack at the war council this morning. No one survived apart from the Emperor. The bodies have yet to be formally identified, but General Lavri is almost certainly among them."

"_What_?" Vader felt a wave of anger at the news. "The general was a good officer."

"It is a tragic loss," the lieutenant agreed.

"Who was behind this?" Vader demanded. "The Rebellion?"

"There has been no word from the investigation team, sir."

"I am going to meet with the Emperor," Vader said, turning away. "Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day."

"Yes, my lord. Sir … is there any statement you'd like us to pass on to the media?"

Vader paused briefly and then continued into the elevator.

"They are welcome to believe I am dead if they wish."

* * *

It took a while for Luke's eyes to adjust to the darkness that filled every stairwell and corridor in the temple. Faint streaks of light entered through the occasional grubby window, revealing the odd blaster burn on the dust covered walls. Luke idly wondered what would happen if anyone let a cleaning droid loose in this place. It would probably explode from overwork. He was leaving a trail of footprints behind in the dust.

But even through the dirt and grime, he could see this had once been a very beautiful place. The architecture was awe-inspiring. For all the talk about ghosts, it was more peaceful than frightening. If nothing else, it helped him forget about everything outside these walls. It was a world away from the unrelenting pace of Coruscant.

The bottom of the tower staircase joined a wide corridor. The wall was partially burnt away in one part, giving him a view of a vast central hall. There was more evidence of a major battle in this area, and he had to climb over a broken statue to reach the other end. It led to the upper floor of a vast library.

It was in the library that the silence finally began to unsettle Luke. The darkened shelves looked like perfect places for bodies to lie forgotten ... or for ghosts to lurk. Was that a noise he heard, or just his imagination? After he'd looked over his shoulder for the fifth time, Luke ran down a staircase that led to the lower floor. There was far more open space down there. It would be harder for anything to sneak up on him.

As he ran past a computer desk, a piece of paper floated into his path, elevated by the air disturbance. It was an old hardcopy printout. Luke grabbed it just before it hit the floor, and held it up in the narrow beam of light shining through the far window. It was headed 'The Republic Chronicle'. One word jumped out at Luke from the columns of text - Skywalker.

Luke stared at the name, without really seeing it. His father. Dead. It was still unbelievable. He'd certainly thought about it plenty of times, but he imagined his father would die while fighting in space, or on some battle-worn planet. Not on Coruscant. Not a few hours after he'd been speaking to him. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

Despite their masked faces, Vader felt the stares he was receiving from the royal guards as he walked through the hallways of the Imperial Palace. This entire 'reports of his death' issue was becoming annoying. He would have to find out just which HoloNet channel started this rumor and make his displeasure known.

His sense of his master's presence led him to the main palace meeting room. The guards opened the doors for him immediately, indicating that he was expected. The Emperor was seated at the head of a vast table, flanked by two of his aides. Two senior security officers were standing along one side.

Everyone looked towards him as he entered, but no one appeared surprised, which was a welcome change.

"Ah, Lord Vader," the Emperor said, spreading his arms in a welcoming gesture. "So pleased you could join us." He glanced back at the aides. "Leave us."

His aides left through a side door, and Vader walked the length of the table until he was standing to the left of the Emperor and facing the two security officers. They were staring at him with fearful expressions that suggested they did not share the Emperor's pleasure.

"Let me introduce you to Lieutenant Ceiler and Commander Kaan," the Emperor continued. "These two men were in charge of security at today's war council."

Vader took them in. The one on the left was tall and thin. He had the hollow-eyed look of a workaholic. The one of the right had a fixed expression of wide-eyed paranoia. Typical examples of security officers.

"Commander Kaan was just providing an assessment of this morning's security lapse," the Emperor said. "In fact, he already has a chief suspect. Perhaps, Commander Kaan, you would like to share with Lord Vader who you think the perpetrator of this crime was."

Kaan's only response was to cast a glance towards the door, as if wondering if he could escape if he started running now. Lieutenant Ceiler had not stopped staring at Vader.

"You will have to excuse their modesty," the Emperor said. "You see, they believe that this little mishap had to have been an inside job. Only someone with the highest security access would have the resources to commit such a terrible act within the very walls of the palace. There is only one logical conclusion, therefore. They believe _you_ were responsible, Lord Vader."

"_What_?" Vader said, feeling his temper rise. He was about to raise his hand with the intent to exact an appropriate punishment, when a thought caused him to hesitate. Perhaps the Emperor had a longer death in mind for them. But his master waved a hand.

"Go ahead, my friend. Show them what you think of these accusations."

After the remains of the agents had been cleared away, the Emperor stood up and gestured for Vader to walk with him. They left the meeting room and moved into a vast corridor lined with precious works of sculpture. The Emperor noticed one was sitting slightly crooked on its pedestal and paused to adjust it.

"Master, who _was_ responsible for this?" Vader asked.

"Really, now," the Emperor said, in a tone of gentle rebuke. "If Kaan and Ceiler can get it nearly right, surely you can go the rest of the way."

Vader mulled over the words for a moment, and then it all became clear. As his master said, everything proceeded according to his design. The Emperor had planted the bomb himself to accomplish some political end.

This knowledge filled Vader with a horrible realization. Those two men he had just killed were entirely innocent. The Emperor had known that. Yet he had purposely manipulated him into accomplishing his dirty work. Once again.

His master must have sensed his anger, but he ignored it and continued to speak in the casual, friendly tone. "Tell me, Lord Vader - where were you?"

Vader forced his anger to subside. There was nothing he could do about the situation now. "I sustained an injury to my left arm. I was in the medcenter getting a replacement. I did not expect it to take as long as it did."

"It seems your unexpected absence has worked for the greater good. The media are having a field day."

The Emperor stared at the sculpture for a moment and then moved it back to its original angle, obviously deciding it looked better that way. Vader waited patiently, anticipating further information.

"A group led by Senator Organa has been drawing attention to the plight of the Bal insurgents," the Emperor explained, finally. "They've managed to stir up quite a bit of feeling in the senate, severely jeopardizing public support for the necessary military campaign. Once they learn that these Bal insurgents were responsible for General Lavri's death, they will demand quick, decisive military action. I intend to announce that you will be personally assuming command of the operation."

"Yes, master. I will begin preparations."

The news was welcome. After today, he was more than ready to leave Coruscant. Bombing a planet into submission sounded like a good way to spend the rest of the week. If nothing else, Luke would be glad to see him go.

* * *

Luke was beginning to wonder if he was going crazy. This library had scared him when he first came in, and it still did. But he was also scared to leave. He was scared to put one foot outside this entire dusty old building. At first, he told himself it was because the media would be waiting for him outside, but that was beginning to sound increasingly silly as the hours slipped by. This place had to have a hundred exits. The media couldn't possibly be outside all of them.

But he didn't want to think about the real reason why he might not want to leave, and so he busied himself with pacing, sitting, and eventually poking at one of the computers. It didn't switch on, but it was probably because the cooling unit was jammed up with dust. The screwdriver on his multitool might be able to pry the case open, and then he could attempt to fix it.

He'd fixed an old computer just like this before. His father had brought home an antique exploration craft and given him the task of cleaning out the computer. He'd complained at the time, as he'd wanted to help with the engines instead. But he'd ended up enjoying it far more than he expected. It was funny how his father knew things about him that he didn't know himself.

Luke stopped poking at the computer for a moment and stared blankly into the darkness. His father was gone. They'd never restore a ship together again. It was still unbelievable. It had been that way with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru as well. It had taken weeks before their deaths stopped feeling like a dream.

But he didn't have weeks to think about the situation. He had to decide what to do now. Maybe that was the real reason why he didn't want to leave. Leaving meant making a decision. There was no one he could go to - even Ben and his father would have left Coruscant. If the Emperor had any say in it, he'd probably end up back at Imperial Family Services, along with other orphaned children. Or worse - he'd invite him to move in with him. Living in here until he starved to death was more preferable.

Luke resumed poking at the computer.

Making preliminary arrangements for the pending invasion of Bal kept Vader busy for the rest of the day. Now he had to face the difficult task of finding a replacement for General Lavri among the dozens of officers who were already vying for the position. It left him wondering why his master couldn't have used someone else's death to accomplish his political ends.

When he returned to his own base, later that evening, he was met by Lieutenant Dorany, once again. He appeared somewhat stressed.

"Sir, after much persistence, we have managed to convince the media that you are, in fact, alive. They have suggested that you call a press conference to clear up any remaining doubts among the public."

"A press conference," Vader repeated, dryly. He pressed the up button on the elevator hub wall.

"Yes, sir."

"That sounds like a very tedious way to spend my time, Lieutenant."

"I will tell them to do without it, sir."

"Good."

The elevator doors slid open. Vader was about to enter, when the officer spoke again.

"Sir - one other thing. I am concerned about Luke."

Vader paused, and then turned to face the lieutenant.

"Why?"

"He hasn't returned home. Out of concern, I contacted Ben. He said he'd been trying to get in touch with me for hours. Apparently the news about your death did reach the school, and Luke left early with Ben. Shortly afterwards, the media surrounded them, and Luke ran off. Ben doesn't know where he went."

"Have you tried his comlink?"

"Ben said he lost his comlink."

Vader glanced at a nearby wall chronometer. It was not yet past Luke's curfew, but well after his usual eating time. His son was supposed to consult him if he was eating elsewhere. Considering their argument that morning, it was more than likely that Luke was staying out late just to spite him. On the other hand, these reports of a media ambush were worrying. But he would have sensed a disturbance in the Force if Luke was in any danger. Even with all the other distractions today, he would have known if Luke needed him.

"If he has not returned in the next hour, send a scout droid to check his usual haunts," Vader said. "Tell it to start with the local entertainment facilities."

"Sir ... if Luke believes you are dead, he may be in a very emotional state. He may not be acting rationally."

"He is always in an emotional, irrational state," Vader said. "What is your point?"

The lieutenant was silent for a moment, and then he said, "If he has not returned in an hour, I'll arrange a search, sir."

"Good."

Vader entered the elevator and set it moving towards the dueling room floor. Halfway up, he thought for a moment, and then gathered the Force.

_Luke? _

There was no response, and Vader couldn't determine if he'd been heard or not. If Luke was distracted with something - a hologame, perhaps - he might not notice his mental call. That was most likely it.

_Son? Luke!_

Still nothing. Perhaps he was purposely ignoring him. Vader tapped his fingers for a moment and then changed the elevator destination to the hangar bay. It wouldn't hurt to circle Imperial City a few times and see if he could sense anything. Luke had an irritating way of making him worry. There were times when he felt that worry must be the short definition of parenthood.

When he reached the hangar bay, another PA was waiting by the elevator.

"Sir, the Emperor has requested that you make urgent contact."

"Very well," Vader acknowledged. He walked quickly over to a nearby comm terminal. As soon as the signal was sent, the Emperor answered.

"Lord Vader. Security has just detected an unauthorized entry at the Jedi Temple."

"I heard there was an accident there today."

"Yes, a bus collided with one of the towers. That breach has been cleared and sealed hours ago. This intruder has attempted to access the computer core in the library - I think we might have another stray Jedi on our hands. Be vigilant."

"I am on my way, Master." The idea of a real fight filled Vader with excitement. It seemed this day was finally taking a turn for the better. "If it is a Jedi, they will not be alive much longer."

* * *

Vader took a fast speeder and cut straight across the traffic lanes. As soon as he'd dealt with this, he would resume searching for Luke. For the moment, he'd have to let his assistants take care of it, because this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

It would be best to enter the temple on one of the mid-level landing pads. That way he could approach the library from the back entrance and force the intruder out into the main hall. It was disturbing how he still knew this place so well, despite the passing of the years.

Another feeling struck Vader as he climbed out of the speeder. He normally avoided coming to the temple whenever possible, so he hadn't felt this sensation in a long time. He used to feel it, back when the life of Anakin Skywalker was still fresh in his mind, but he had long since shaken off that weakness. In fact, last time he'd been here, sometime before he'd discovered Luke, he had actually enjoyed the visit.

Now, it had again turned into a dark tomb, haunted by memories of his former life. He hesitated before deactivating the security barrier, wondering if he had perhaps been too reckless in his eagerness to come here. It could be a trap. He remained standing on the landing pad for as long as his pride would let him, and then he ignited his lightsaber and moved forward. The sound of the respirator seemed louder than normal, as he walked slowly down the dark corridor.

Once the visual sensors in the mask had adjusted to the darkness, Vader reached out with the Force to seek the intruder. The presence was so strong, it sent him reeling backwards. He could hardly believe what the Force was telling him.

_Luke? What in the … what are you _doing_ here?_

Luke's presence rippled at his call, leaving no doubt that he had been heard. When no response was immediately forthcoming, he grew impatient.

_Answer me, Luke!_

_Father?!_

He felt disoriented … confused. Vader's anger subsided a fraction.

_Where are you? Stay there. I will come to you._

_I … I don't know._

_Don't move!_

They used to play a game like this in his childhood. Hide and seek, with the added novelty of using the Force. Obi-Wan would always find him within minutes, but he had struggled to find Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had said it was because his presence was like a blaring alarm. He'd never understood quite what he meant until meeting Luke. Now, he could follow that alarm as easily as Obi-Wan had once tracked him.

Vader paused for a moment, realizing what he had done. This place was stirring up his former self … his weak self, who wouldn't be able to protect Luke. He had to find his son and get out as quickly as possible.

He found Luke in the library, sitting at a computer desk. He gaped when Vader entered, but Vader had no time for words. He quickly crossed the distance between them and grabbed his son by the arm, pulling him to his feet.

"We are leaving. Now!"

"Father, I -"

Vader gave him a push towards the door. "Hurry up, or I will carry you."

That threat was enough to send Luke moving out of the library at a brisk jog. Vader was right behind him, using his lightsaber to illuminate the dark passageways. A few times he had to reach out to guide Luke in the right direction.

When they reached the landing pad, Vader opened the passenger door of the speeder and pushed Luke inside. He then walked around to the pilot's side. He didn't waste time talking - the sooner they were away from this place the better.

Halfway toward home, he glanced at Luke and was surprised to see there was a tear in his son's eye. He'd smudged it with a dusty hand.

"Is something wrong?"

"I thought you were dead," Luke said, quietly.

"Why? Because of the HoloNet? That is ridiculous. You may be untrained, but even you would have felt such a thing in the Force."

There was silence from the passenger side.

"Is that why you went to the temple?" Vader said, growing angry. "Because you thought you could get away with it, seeing as I was dead? My death is not an excuse to start misbehaving, young one!"

There was still no response.

"Never go there again. _Ever_. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Luke whispered.

"Good. How did you get into the temple in the first place?"

Luke seemed to struggle to focus for a moment, and then he said, "The media droids were chasing me. I was rescued by a tourist bus driver, but the droids ended up disabling the bus and we crashed into one of the temple towers."

"_What_?!"

Vader nearly strayed into the path of an oncoming speeder and had to swerve to avoid it. This was intolerable. He would hunt down the media scum and slaughter every last one of them. How dare they risk his son's life! He was so busy being angry, he missed the turn-off for the palace and had to do a hasty U-turn.

He glanced over at Luke as they flew into the hangar bay and saw his son was clinging to the edge of his seat like it was a lifeline. It appeared he was going to make a run for it as soon as they landed. Vader ensured the doors were locked as he set the speeder down and he attempted to calm himself. There was no point taking his anger out on his son.

As predicted, Luke started fighting with the door release. Vader switched off the speeder engine.

"Luke," Vader said, trying to sound neutral, "perhaps I was … hasty in my assessment of your behavior. I can see you have had a difficult day. Do not worry - I will see that the media are dealt with. They will not bother you again."

"That definitely makes me feel better," Luke said, with a touch of sarcasm. His expression grew suddenly angry. "Why were they saying you were dead?! What were you doing all day? Couldn't you have taken five seconds to call me!?"

"There was an incident at a military planning meeting today," Vader said, calmly. "I was scheduled to attend, but something came up, and I was otherwise occupied. I did not know these reports of my death had reached you."

"It was all over the HoloNet!"

"Perhaps you should learn not to trust everything you see on the HoloNet."

"Oh, so this is my fault?"

"You should have confirmed the facts instead of taking the news as presented."

"You should have called me!"

"To tell you that I wasn't dead? Luke, assassination attempts are common in my line of work. Hardly a week goes by without someone somewhere claiming I am dead. I do not have time to pay attention to the media."

For some reason, Luke appeared more frightened than angry now. "If you'd been in that room … with the bomb … would you have died?"

"There is little point in speculating either way," Vader said, to avoid having to explain the Emperor's manipulations. If he told Luke the complete story, that would be the next thing to end up all over the HoloNet. He made a point of releasing the lock on the speeder doors. "You should get cleaned up and eat some food."

Luke made no move to get out of the speeder. He was staring fixedly at his knees.

"Go on," Vader said, giving him a light push.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The shower washed away the last of the dust Luke had collected at the Jedi Temple. Pity it couldn't wash away his turbulent feelings along with it. It felt like he'd just woken up from a nightmare. There was the rush of relief at the knowledge that it was all a trick of his mind, yet also horror when he recalled how real it had felt at the time. But mostly he was angry with himself for being so traumatized by this incident. His father thought he was completely overreacting, and he couldn't blame him. He wasn't a child. Yet he had nearly broken down into sobs when his father had reappeared out of nowhere.

Luke brushed away the embarrassing memory and turned off the shower. After dressing in clean pajamas and throwing his soiled clothes in the laundry chute, he returned to the main room and sat on the edge of his bed. Normally he'd watch the HoloNet at this time of night, while catching up on homework. But he'd had more than enough of the HoloNet today. He should order some food, but he had no appetite.

After a few minutes of sitting in a state of indecision, Luke began to notice how quiet his bedroom was. The walls must have good sound-proofing to completely drown out the noise of air-traffic. If he closed his eyes, it was easy to imagine he was the only living person in this entire building. Much like he'd felt in the Jedi Temple. Luke tapped his fingers on the bedspread for a moment, and then reached for the familiar telepathic link.

_Father?_

He received a strong sense of his father's presence in response. He was nearby. Probably in the conference room across the hall.

_What is it?_

Luke had to think of a reply. He hadn't thought beyond his initial call.

_Um … nothing._

The response was a feeling of mild annoyance.

_I just wanted to check if you were still there_, Luke explained.

The annoyance changed to puzzlement.

_I don't mean I was checking to see if you were still alive_, Luke sent, becoming worried that his father would think he'd gone crazy. _I was just wondering if you had gone somewhere else._

His father seemed to understand. _I am in the conference room. You may join me if you wish. However, I have much work to do, so I would appreciate it if you would make an effort to be unobtrusive._

Normally, the words would have sounded like a rejection to Luke, but through the bond, he could sense that his father was genuinely happy for him to join him. Luke stood up and looked around for his school pack, but then realized he hadn't seen it since his math class. He must have left it at school. Hopefully a teacher had put it somewhere safe, as he had more than a few useful tools in there.

When he crossed the hall and entered the conference room, he saw his father wasn't kidding about being busy. The table was spread with at least half a dozen viewscreens.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, as he slid into a seat.

"Preparing an invasion of the planet Bal." His father glanced at him. "Did you eat?"

"Sure," Luke said.

His father gave him a longer stare.

"I'm doing some study," Luke said, pressing a button that resulted in a computer terminal sliding up out of the table. He could use the HoloNet to access his files on the school network.

"Have you replaced your comlink?"

"How did you know I'd lost it?" Luke said, surprised. He'd forgotten about that himself.

"Your friend informed Lieutenant Dorany. Replace it as soon as possible and have the old one deactivated. I do not wish to receive calls in the middle of the night from whoever happens to find it."

"It probably hasn't hit the ground yet," Luke said. "It fell over a walkway into the depths."

"While the media were chasing you?"

"No, just before that, actually," Luke said. "Ben and I were walking to his apartment."

"I thought you normally took a speeder to school."

"I do, but you took away my flying privileges this morning," Luke said. He cast his eyes down at the memory.

"Yes, I recall," his father said, sounding amused. "Apparently, I ruin your life with rules and restrictions and don't allow you any freedom. One would think you'd have been happy to hear of my death."

Luke felt sick at the words. He'd said something worse than that, too. Something about wishing he was an orphan. He could only imagine how he would feel if that had really come true.

"I'm sorry about what I said," he mumbled, hearing his voice break on the words.

"I propose we move on from today, Luke," his father said. "You can fly to school tomorrow and come and go as you please. I suggest you have an early night."

"I'll go soon," Luke said, quietly. It was reassuring to know his father wasn't going hold this morning against him.

"I have asked the intelligence team to investigate the identity of the media vehicles who chased you." His father slid a viewscreen across the table. "Does she look familiar?"

Luke picked up the screen. There was a picture of a spiny-faced alien.

"That's her!" Luke said. "The bus driver who saved me! Wow, you found out her name and everything. I should send her a thank you note."

"I will take care of that. Considering she may lose her job over the accident, I think some financial compensation is in order."

"You mean like a million credits?" Luke said, excited.

"Enough to secure her for life."

Luke grinned.

"This remains between us," his father added, as he resumed reading his monitor.

"Of course."

Luke opened his inbox on the computer and quickly entered a message to Ben, telling his friend that he'd made it home okay. There was already one waiting from Ben and several from Lev, but he didn't want to disturb his father by listening to them now. He settled down to read, but soon found he couldn't concentrate. His body felt tense and restless, and his mind was racing.

Eventually, he settled into playing a simple game that involved dodging asteroids and shooting down enemy fighters. An hour later, his name filled the high score list, and his eyes kept involuntarily closing. He rested his chin on his folded arms, deciding to have a rest.

"You should go to bed," his father said, glancing over. "It is late."

Luke opened an eye and saw the computer's clock indicated his father was right. The trouble was, the thought of having to return to his silent, lonely room filled him with panic. Luke could only imagine the ridicule that would pour forth from his father if he so much as hinted at that fact.

"I'm not tired," Luke said, sitting up. "How's your invasion going?"

"Costly and time-consuming," his father said, "but ultimately successful, if all goes well. I will be leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving?" Luke said, surprised.

"Behave yourself while I am gone," his father added.

Luke stared at his father, feeling unable to blink. He'd continued reading and appeared completely oblivious to Luke's turbulent emotion. Finally, he looked up.

"Is something wrong?"

"I …" Luke paused. How could he begin to describe what he was feeling without sounding like a clingy toddler? "Can I come with you?" he blurted out.

His father studied him for a moment with his cryptic masked gaze, and Luke hastily tried to come up with an explanation that would sound plausible.

"I'm bored at school," he said. "I think I'd learn a lot more by going with you."

"I will be fighting in a war," his father said. "War is serious, Luke. You have had no experience of it, yet, and so it is not surprising that you do not understand. Many people will die."

"Then why are you going?" Luke said, feeling even worse at his father's words. "If you don't invade, then there's no war, and no one dies."

"Then the people of Bal will continue to destroy themselves with their petty conflicts, until their anarchy spreads to the surrounding planets," his father said. "Order must be restored."

"How can war bring order?" Luke said. "Doesn't it just bring destruction and - like you said - death?"

"It brings order by removing those who would spread anarchy."

"I would feel pretty rebellious if the Empire invaded my planet and dropped a bomb on my home," Luke suggested. "I think war just creates more rebellion."

"If your planet was in the state that Bal is in, you would welcome the Empire's interference." His father paused for a moment, staring at him. "Where did you hear these anti-Imperial views?"

"They're not anti-Imperial," Luke protested, "and I didn't hear them anywhere. They're my views. I know you think there are just starfighters and space adventures in my head, but I do think about other things."

"You are certain this is not something you are learning at school?"

"Stars, we practically bow down and worship the Empire at school," Luke said.

"I suppose your views are typical of the simplistic moralizing of someone your age," his father said. "I once felt the same way. Life soon taught me otherwise."

"My views won't change," Luke said. He paused to yawn loudly.

"Just make sure you don't express your views in public," his father said.

"I'm not that stupid," Luke said, yawning again.

"Goodnight, Luke," his father said, gesturing towards the door. "I will see you tomorrow before I leave."

"I'm not tired," Luke repeated, turning to his computer. "I have some homework I need to finish."

"Homework for your class in computer games?" his father enquired.

Luke glanced at the screen, seeing it was still flashing with his last high score.

"I was just having a break before starting it," Luke explained.

"I am sure your teachers will understand why you have not finished your homework," his father said. "Go on."

Luke remained sitting, desperately trying to think of something he could say to use as a stalling tactic.

"Maybe you should tell me more about Bal," Luke suggested. "Then I might understand your viewpoint better."

His father began staring at him in the slightly creepy way he used as a warning. Luke swallowed. There was nothing for it. He couldn't remain here without getting into an argument.

"Goodnight," he said, standing up.

He hesitated by the door, but after another look from his father, he left the room. In the corridor, he hovered outside his bedroom door for a moment before finally going in. Maybe if he turned on the HoloNet, the silence wouldn't be so bad.

It blared loudly when he pressed the button on the remote.

"… _from today's attack where General Lavri lost his life along with_ -"

Luke quickly turned it off. He returned to sitting on his bed and stared blankly at the walls. Maybe if he just thought about something else other than his father's death. He had to get over whatever this was. His father was leaving tomorrow, which meant it would get even quieter around here. Luke clenched his fingers together, feeling frightened at the idea. It could very well be the last time he would see his father, if he was fighting in a war.

The thought made him stand up and leave his room, returning once again to the corridor. He was about to re-enter the conference room, but that idea soon faded. His father would lose his temper if he did that. Luke stared at the floor for a moment, wondering if he could sleep out here. It was still quiet, but at least he knew his father was only a door away.

Luke considered it and then realized his father would not only lose his temper, but probably make him see a psychiatrist if he discovered him. Which he almost certainly would, as it was hard to miss someone sleeping in the corridor. Maybe all he needed was something to distract his mind. He could go down to the hangar - there was plenty of noise and distractions down there. Artoo and Threepio would keep him company.

* * *

It was shortly after midnight when Vader decided to get some rest. Much like his son, he'd been delaying the inevitable. Not for any reason as trivial as a computer game, however. There was a fear in the back of his mind that his nightmare would reoccur.

But it would be a busy day tomorrow, and he needed his energy. The invasion fleet was being prepared in orbit at that very moment. In the morning, the replacement general would be meeting with him to discuss their strategy. At the same time, the senate would be meeting to hear who was responsible for the attack on the Emperor and subsequently voting on the proposed action.

On his way past Luke's room, he reached out with the Force to check on his son. He didn't even consciously realize he was doing it until he was met with a large empty space. He checked again, but his worries were only confirmed. Luke was not in his bed.

He stretched his mental net wider and was immediately rewarded. Luke was still in the building. What in space was he doing?

He walked quickly towards the elevator, feeling his annoyance increase every step he took. Perhaps Luke thought he could get away with this behavior because it had been a difficult day.

His search for his son led him to a small workshop connected to the hangar bay. Luke was sitting on a stool and slumped over the bench. Artoo and Threepio rested nearby, also in a powered down state. Vader placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, and his son stirred immediately. It must have been a very light doze.

"Luke? Why are you here?" Vader asked.

Luke rubbed his eyes. "I _was_ sleeping."

"This is not your bedroom."

"I'm all right here," Luke said.

"Luke, how old are you?" Vader demanded.

"You know how old I am."

"Yes, but I believe you have forgotten. You are ten years too old to be refusing to go to bed."

"Okay, okay," Luke sighed, climbing off the stool. Vader followed him back to the elevator, hoping this meant he might be able to get some rest himself.

"No wonder you always argue with me in the morning," Vader said, as he entered the elevator and closed the doors. He wasted no time in selecting the correct level. "You are not getting enough sleep." He glanced down at Luke when he received no reply. "Do I have to set a bedtime for you, like a five year old child?"

"No," Luke mumbled, in a surprisingly respectful tone.

Vader remained silent for the rest of the elevator ride. When the doors slid open, he pushed Luke gently on ahead. Luke walked slowly down the length of the corridor, hanging his head and dragging his feet like he was going to his execution. By the time they reached his bedroom door, all Vader's anger had been replaced with concern.

He followed Luke into the room, intending to use the Force to send him to sleep immediately. His son disappeared into the refresher for a while and then returned with a glass of water. He made a trip around the room, straightening objects and picking up clothes, before finally climbing into his bed. He sat in the middle, with the pillows stacked up behind him so he was at a high angle. It didn't appear comfortable, but Vader wasn't about to make an issue of it. He heightened their mental link and gathered the Force.

"No!" Luke protested, obviously getting a sense of what he was doing. A wave of panic flowed back along their bond.

"What is wrong with you?" Vader asked, finally becoming sure there was more to this than Skywalker stubbornness. He moved closer to the bed, so he was standing at the foot. "Are you frightened about something?"

"No!" Luke sounded offended at the suggestion.

"Then why do you not want to sleep here?"

Luke stared at his chest, looking the picture of misery.

"Are you having nightmares?" Vader asked, thinking of his own reluctance to sleep. Luke, like his father, had a history of that particular problem.

Luke made a groaning noise that could have meant anything. He then resorted to the ever annoying eye-rolling. Clearly, he felt Vader should already know what the problem was.

"Unless you want me to read your thoughts, I suggest you start communicating with me, Luke," Vader suggested. "I realize this has been a difficult day, but that is no excuse for this attitude."

"A difficult day?!" Luke sat up completely. "I thought you had _died_. Look, we can't all just brush things off like you do. I'm not an emotionless machine!"

_Far from it_, Vader thought. He considered pointing out that Luke had claimed this morning that he wished he was an orphan, but that would probably do more harm than good.

In retrospect, perhaps he had been a little slow not to pick up on this. He'd been too preoccupied with his own internal issues and Imperial matters. Somehow, he'd never imagined that his supposed death would affect Luke so much. The idea that he'd become so emotionally important to his son was more than a little disturbing. As he struggled to find something to say in response, Luke continued.

"I know I'm being pathetic, but I just can't stop thinking about it! Is it possible to use the Force to remove someone's memory?"

Vader felt pity at the words. The number of times he had wished it was that easy.

"Short term memories can be confused," Vader explained, "but not an entire day's events."

"It's so quiet in here." Luke rubbed his head. "It never bothered me before, but now I feel … can I sleep in the corridor?"

"This is only in your mind, Luke," Vader said, turning away. "Get a good night's sleep. In the morning, you will feel better."

"Wait," Luke said, desperately. He started to climb out of bed, and Vader turned back and raised a hand, attempting to hold him in place.

"I will send up Artoo and Threepio to keep you company."

Luke struggled for a moment and then slumped back in defeat. "Thanks."

Vader paused, hovering by the door. He should say something reassuring. When nothing came to mind, he left the room and retreated to the safety of the corridor. There was no point attempting to mind trick Luke into sleeping. His son would only pick up on his feelings and take it as some kind of emotional rejection. He could only hope a good night's sleep really was all Luke needed.

* * *

Despite being in need of rest, Vader found it came to him almost as hard as it came to Luke, judging by the weary emotions that spilled over their bond. It was the early hours when he finally managed to sink into a deep meditation. Meditation was a poor replacement for sleep, but it was better than nothing. It often gave way to sleep if one was sufficiently tired.

Upon waking in the morning, he had no recollection of dreaming, which almost certainly meant his nightmare had not reoccurred. It was good that something was finally going his way.

When he moved out into the corridor and found himself a few steps away from tripping on a hover mattress. Artoo whistled loudly in warning, which caused Threepio to power up in a state of panic.

"What is it, Artoo?! Oh! Good morning, sir!"

Artoo beeped rapidly, telling Threepio to shut up before he woke Luke.

Vader glanced down at his son, who was lying on his side in the middle of the mattress.

"He is already awake," Vader said. Artoo's first whistle had done it.

Luke poked his head up, rubbing his eyes. "Hmmmm?"

"Luke, if you are going to sleep in the corridor, the least you could do is get up at a reasonable time," Vader said, carefully stepping around the makeshift bed. "Hurry up before you are late for school."

"School?" Luke said, sitting up. "I … I don't want to go to school. I'm staying home today."

"Why?" Vader asked, staring down at his son. "Are you sick?"

Luke felt his forehead, as if looking to see if his temperature was raised. When he came up with nothing, he sighed, shaking his head.

"I had a bad night."

"I am sure you can catch up with your sleep during your classes," Vader suggested.

"Then there's no point going," Luke said, rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head.

"Luke," Vader said, in the best 'no arguments' voice he could summon, "if you are not dressed and ready for school in thirty minutes, I will take you there myself. Not only that, I will personally accompany you into your classroom and announce to all your friends that I am your father."

Luke re-emerged from the blankets.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Father," Luke said, standing up beside him, "please … I really don't want to go."

"That heartfelt tone is wasted on me, Luke."

"This isn't just one of those days where I don't feel like going," Luke said. "I'm serious … I can't leave here. Last night, I was in my bedroom and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was shaking … I had to use our link to check to make sure you were still here."

There was nothing but truth behind Luke's words. It seemed a good night's sleep hadn't solved his son's problem.

"Son," Vader said, finally, "spending the day lying in bed will not help anything. You must get back into your normal routine as soon as possible."

"As soon as I walk in, everyone will be going on about yesterday," Luke said. "They'll want to know all the details about the attack. I can't take it."

"Use the same technique you use with me when I try to extract information," Vader suggested. "Tell them to leave you alone. Assert yourself."

"Can't I just give them a few days to forget?"

"A _few_ days? I have already said no to one day, Luke. There will be no missing school." He gave his son a light push in the direction of his room. "Now go and get ready."

Luke grunted with annoyance and then strode off towards his room.

Vader retreated to a conference room, deciding to go about his work as usual. If he remained in the corridor, Luke would see this as an opportunity to continue begging. Thanks to his restless night, he was behind schedule as it was.

The next half hour was spent sifting through his morning messages and cancelling unnecessary appointments. He had two hours until his meeting with the key command officers in the Bal invasion, and there were still several reports he had yet to familiarize himself with. One of them was still lying on the table, untouched from the night before. As soon as he started to read it, he felt the mental bond he shared with Luke heighten itself. This usually preceded a call, but Luke didn't say anything.

_What is it?_

_Nothing._

_Why are you still here? You should have left by now._

_I'm not going._

_Yes, you are_, Vader sent, easily matching his son's stubborn tone.

_I'm not._

Vader stood up. _I am coming to your room. You had better be ready to leave by the time I arrive, or there will be trouble._

_I can't go._

_I am leaving the conference room_, Vader sent. _I am walking down the corridor …_

The door to Luke's bedroom hissed open, and his son stepped out and stood to the right.

"You are not dressed for school," Vader said, annoyed.

"I told you, I can't go," Luke said. "Don't you understand? I can't!"

"We will see about that."

Luke narrowed his eyes.

Vader folded his arms.

It was something no one had ever talked about at the temple, but it turned out the Force was a very good tool for enforcing parental authority. It had taken an hour, but he was finally setting the speeder down on the school landing pad.

There was a brief struggle in which Vader had to disentangle Luke's fingers from the seat restraints, and then from his arm, but he finally had an opening in which to Force-push Luke out of the speeder. This was followed by a bag containing Luke's school uniform and new comlink, and then Vader pulled the door shut and accelerated into the sky as fast as the speeder would let him.

There was less than an hour until the crucial meeting, and he had not prepared anywhere near as much as he would like. The fleet was scheduled to depart Coruscant at 16-hundred, and he still had half a dozen things to finalize before boarding the flagship.

At least he could cross Luke off that list.

* * *

Luke knew he was acting irrationally. He knew his father was beginning to think he was a few hairs short of a Wookiee, and he'd wondered that himself several times in the last hour. But he just couldn't face school. First, he'd have to talk to B-60, the school receptionist droid, who would harangue him for being late without a note. Then he'd have to walk into his geography class and endure the stares of everyone in the room. It wasn't as if he could even rely on Ben to cheer him up. His friend was on another planet.

But the real deciding factor in his decision to return home was the idea that this could very well be the last time he could spend with his father. Perhaps the events of yesterday had been preparation for the fact that his father would die on Bal. He'd be angry with him for returning home, but he could never forgive himself if he didn't.

He sprinted most of the way home, dodging the varied members of the Imperial City public. The security guards were surprised to see him when he entered the first security gate, but he didn't have time to stop and chat. By the time he'd made his way through a kilometer of protected corridor, he was starting to feel more than a little exhausted. His lack of sleep and food was catching up with him.

When he reached the elevator hub, he was surprised to find Lev waiting for him.

"Luke, is something wrong?" Lev asked, walking up quickly.

Luke panted for breath. "No," he gasped. "Where's my father?"

"At the palace in a meeting," Lev said. He was still frowning in the concerned way he had.

Luke stared back down the corridors, wondering why he hadn't bothered to locate his father's presence before coming this way. Now he'd have to double back.

"Wait, Luke," Lev said, reaching out to stop him as Luke started to turn around. "The royal guards will not let you into that meeting. What's going on? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I don't have to go into the meeting," Luke said. "I'll just wait outside. I'm not going to school today."

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday," Lev said. "I tried to contact you as soon as we had confirmation that your father was unharmed, but I received no reply. Ben told me you'd lost your comlink."

Luke nodded. "I did try to contact you, but your comlink was busy."

"You have no idea," Lev said. "Five hundred calls in ten minutes. I'm just glad you were all right in the end."

"I don't know if I am," Luke admitted. "Lev, I've got this strange feeling inside. I think he's going to die. Soon."

Lev reached out, holding him by the shoulder.

"Luke, I know this is hard, but we do have to trust the guards to do their job. They are the most highly trained security personnel in the galaxy." He lowered his voice. "Just between you and me, it's most likely the attack yesterday was a pre-arranged political stunt. No one could get a bomb inside the Imperial palace."

"But he's leaving today for Bal," Luke said. "He's going to be in the middle of a war."

"You're right, he could die," Lev said. "But the chances of that happening are no greater than any other time he's left Coruscant for a warzone. Which has happened hundreds of times since you've been living here."

"He's probably run out of chances," Luke said.

"If he has, you will deal with it when the time comes," Lev said. "There's no point working yourself up about it now."

"But if he'd just stay here, I wouldn't need to work myself up about anything!" Luke said. "Why can't he just stay here? They don't need him. Stars, he's just selfish. He doesn't think about how his death might affect me. Why does he live such a dangerous life?"

"Well, he is _your_ father," Lev suggested. "And I've heard him say the same thing about you on occasion."

"You don't see me fighting in wars," Luke said.

"Luke, you're going through something that everyone goes through from time to time. Coming face-to-face with mortality. It's not a pleasant time, but it is a time when you'll learn something about life. And maybe something about yourself, too. Just fly with it for now. You'll feel better in time."

"But he's leaving today," Luke said. "I don't have time! Listen, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but … I have to go and find him."

"All right," Lev said, letting his hand drop. "Call me if you need me."

"Thanks," Luke said. He meant it, but he couldn't bring himself to smile. He turned away, heading back down the corridor.

* * *

Vader had intended to select the new general to lead the Bal campaign himself. Unfortunately, his preoccupation with Luke had left him short on time yesterday, and he had been forced to delegate that task to a senior military strategist at IMH. The new general's name was Okku, but that was all Vader knew about him. That in itself was a worry. If he had never done anything significant enough to come to Vader's attention, it meant he was likely a member of some significant core world family who had obtained promotion through financial means and family contacts.

Normally, he would have studied his service record and vetoed his involvement if necessary. Instead, he simply had to hope he was at least able to take instruction.

As he entered the meeting room at the Imperial Palace, the general broke off his conversation with Admiral Wern, who was attending the meeting in hologram form. His fleet was already in orbit around Bal, monitoring planetary communications. Vader glanced at the general's assistants. One of them was drinking some hot beverage. With a straw, no less. The other was reading the HoloNet news on a viewscreen. Vader was sorely tempted to upend the drink over both of them. Anyone would think they were here to plan a surprise party, rather than a war that could result in the loss of thousands of lives.

They soon became aware of his gaze, and the drink was hastily thrown away.

The meeting began with the general presenting the same information General Lavri had presented in yesterday's meeting. It was standard practice to have several battle plans, so they had one or more to fall back on should their security be compromised. The purpose of this meeting was the confirmation of which plan they would be following when they arrived on Bal.

Throughout his presentation, the general kept glancing towards the door. It didn't show in his voice, but Vader could sense his fear. He was clearly worried yesterday's bomb had not been an isolated incident.

"In short," the general summarized, looking back at the central holodisplay. "The primary goal is to contain the insurgents in clearly defined areas. Our troops will prevent any retreat, while the Balin army move in. It will ensure the quickest and least costly victory."

The admiral was shaking his head. "You should be aware that the Balin army will make no distinction between fighters and civilians. These refugees are poorly equipped. It will be a slaughter, have no doubt about that. The senate will be appalled when images of the Balin soldiers killing women and children appear on the HoloNet."

"You sound like you have some sympathy for these insurgents, Admiral," the general said. "Some of the most determined fighters I've ever seen have been women and children."

"Now that would be an interesting quote on the front page of Chrono." The admiral's tone was dry.

Despite the general's words, Vader doubted he had ever killed a woman or a child. It was unlikely he had ever personally killed anyone. War was a game to him. It was fortunate that it was a game he was determined to win.

"We can always charge the Balin soldiers with war crimes afterwards," the general was saying, addressing the admiral's concerns more seriously. "Make a large show of condemning their actions."

"You should have been a politician, General," Vader said.

"Thank you, Lord Vader."

"That was not a compliment." Vader turned from the general's wary look to regard the display. "We must ensure there is a line drawn between insurgents and civilians, even if that line does not really exist."

Vader stared at the map, remembering a similar situation on the planet Verania. He was about to offer a further opinion, when a very familiar presence caused a very familiar tremor in the Force. _Luke …_

"I will return shortly," he said abruptly. The last thing he needed was Luke barging in. When he entered the hall outside the meeting room, he found Luke was sitting on a nearby sofa, admiring a wall-sized painting hanging opposite. He looked up at Vader's arrival and then hastily stood. Vader waited until the doors to the meeting room had closed behind him, and then spoke.

"You better have a very, _very_ good reason for being here," he said, walking over to his son.

Luke shrunk back, obviously sensing his anger.

"I won't be any trouble! I'll just sit here and be quiet. You won't even notice I'm here."

"I have tried to be patient," Vader said, pointing at Luke, "but you have gone too far. I will not -"

Vader broke off, sensing another wave of fear from the room behind him. The occupants were clearly wondering if there was a darker reason why he had left them alone. A reason that would involve their deaths.

"I do not have time for this," Vader said, frustrated. He gestured to a pair of stormtrooper guards who must have arrived with the general. They came over immediately.

"Return my son to his home," he said, pushing Luke towards them. "Once there, pass him over to the guards and tell them to make sure he is taken to his school."

"Yes, sir."

"Father!" Luke protested.

Vader ignored the plea. He turned and strode back into the meeting room.

"These insurgents will have little idea of the size and strength of the Imperial army," Vader said, carrying on as if he'd never left. "They have achieved some victories against the Balin army, which is why they dared attack Imperial interests. We can use this ignorance to accomplish our ends. The insurgents will be hiding among the civilians. We can draw them out by offering them targets."

This was followed by a bang from outside.

The general glanced towards the door and then back at Vader.

"If they do not fall for this, then we will proceed with the original plan but reverse the roles of the respective armies," Vader continued, ignoring the sound. "Our troops will enter the contained areas and kill only those who do not surrender."

This time, the noise sounded like someone had just fallen against the door.

"This plan will work, but it will take far longer to ensure victory, sir," the general said. "No matter what we do, we will not be able to prevent every indiscretion committed by the Balin army."

"No, but if we put them on containment duty, we will have done enough to appease the senate," the admiral said.

"Admiral, your air assault forces will assist the Balin army with the task of containment," Vader said. "An eye from above will keep them in line."

The admiral was about to acknowledge this order when a sound like someone being thrown against a wall drifted in. This was followed by several yells and thumps.

Vader stared at the ceiling for a moment, wondering if every parent experienced days like this, or whether it was some kind of punishment for his past crimes. He didn't even bother to say anything to excuse his departure this time.

In the hall, the troopers were chasing after Luke like children playing a game. They froze immediately at Vader's appearance.

"My apologies, sir, but we cannot restrain him without risking damage," a trooper explained.

"Then put binders on him," Vader said. "Call backup if you need it."

Luke called something in protest, but Vader had already turned to re-enter the meeting.

"The air assault squadrons will assist with containment, yes, sir," the hologram of Admiral Wern said, upon his appearance.

"Good. General, ensure the troopers have been outfitted for fluvial warfare. Unless the Emperor wills otherwise, we will depart at 16-hundred."

"Yes, sir. I will coordinate with the permanent forces waiting at Bal."

Vader listened for any further sounds from beyond the room, but it had fallen silent. Almost suspiciously silent.

"Continue this meeting without me," Vader said, walking towards the door. There would be no peace until he had reassurance that Luke was under control.

The corridor was deserted, apart from the guards who had remained behind. Vader stretched out, seeking Luke's presence. It led him down the corridor until he entered a large circular elevator bay.

Out of nowhere, Luke came running down a side passage. He skidded to a halt and Vader reached out to restrain him.

The troopers ran up behind him, one of them carrying binders. They started to approach cautiously, like they were trying to trap a stray animal.

"Return to your posts," Vader said, annoyed. He meant it as a rebuke, but a wave of relief emanated from the troopers.

Vader gripped Luke by the shoulders and steadied him as the troopers marched away. Once they were alone, he released him.

"This is unacceptable behavior, Luke. Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you doing this to _me_?" Luke demanded, with a tremor in his voice. His face looked unusually pale. Vader glanced down and saw his son's hands were shaking slightly.

"What is wrong with you?" Vader asked. "You cannot still be upset about yesterday."

Luke shook his head. "I don't know."

"It is in your mind, whatever it is. Ignore it."

"I can't! Please … if you must leave, let me come with you."

"Out of the question."

"Please!"

"Luke, you are not being rational. You must return to school."

Luke stared at his boots. "I can't," he mumbled.

Vader considered his options. He could bind Luke himself and then find some competent troopers to take him to school. But they'd end up having to stay with him the entire day. Within an hour, it would be the newest gossip among the Imperial hierarchy. Vader's son was so disobedient he had to be controlled by professional soldiers. Not a desirable state of affairs.

It riled Vader to have to back down, but he was fast running out of options. It was clear that Luke would take any punishment rather than go to school. But they did say if all else failed in parenting, there was always bribery.

"If you go, you may take the SoroSuub _Quiescence_," Vader said. Luke had been begging him for a chance to fly that thing for weeks.

"I can't!" Luke shouted.

If nothing else had convinced Vader that there was something truly wrong with his son, it was that. Luke would never turn down a chance to take one of his luxury-class airspeeders to school. Vader hated to have to ask for help with anything, but he had to admit if he had ever needed assistance with Luke, it was now.

Fortunately, there was someone who would be more than willing to provide some.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

After arranging for a PA to contact Luke's medic and advise him of their pending arrival, Vader returned home and insisted that Luke eat something. It turned out he didn't need to insist. His son was far calmer now than he had been at the palace. Ironically, Vader could feel his own mood becoming increasingly tense. The 16-hundred departure time was looming ever closer.

Luke was almost completely silent on the journey to the medcenter. Vader did not risk engaging him in conversation, lest he start begging to be allowed to accompany him to Bal. He could only hope the doctor would give his son a decent tranquillizer.

"We're the only ones here," Luke said, looking around as they entered the reception area.

"I am here," L-160 said, entering the room from a nearby corridor. "Will you please provide me with your patient ID number?"

"It is necessary to ensure your privacy," Vader explained, ignoring the irritating droid.

"I'm here to see Doctor Leeson," Luke said, as L-160 plugged into the computer.

"Will you please provide me with your patient ID number?"

Fortunately, the doctor appeared before Vader decided to do some spontaneous maintenance on the droid.

"Hello, Luke," he said, smiling warmly. "Lord Vader. A pleasure, as always. Would you like to come through into the examination room?"

Vader pushed Luke forward gently. His son followed the doctor down the hall, moving slowly but not reluctantly. When they entered the exam room, he sat on the bed without being asked.

"I see the reports of your death were greatly exaggerated," Doctor Leeson said, grinning at Vader as the doors slid closed behind him.

Vader glanced at Luke in time to see his son cringe at the words. A medical droid was already scanning him, and bio-data was filling the main viewscreen.

"That is part of the reason why we are here," Vader said. "Doctor, I will speak with you alone."

"Of course," he said, moving past Vader to open the door. "Follow me, please."

He led him into the adjacent room, which contained a large monitor that covered most of the wall. The doctor switched it on and browsed through a service menu until he brought up the view of Luke next door. It was superimposed with the data from the medical droid.

The doctor frowned with concern as he studied the image. "Luke doesn't appear to be his usual bright-eyed self," he observed.

"He has been like this since yesterday," Vader explained, joining the doctor in front of the screen. "Due to the irresponsibility of the media, he believed I was dead for a brief period of time. He was reluctant to sleep in his bedroom last night, and I found him in the corridor this morning. I thought it would pass, but instead it is getting worse. Today he has refused to go to school."

The doctor was silent. The lack of an immediate solution caused Vader to begin pacing in frustration.

"I have to leave Coruscant in a matter of hours," Vader said, allowing some urgency in his voice. "He is pleading to come with me. He becomes agitated whenever we are separated."

"I would expect him to be upset," Doctor Leeson said, "but this does sound quite extreme. Is this Luke's first experience of death?"

Vader thought back. "He was raised by his aunt and uncle until he was eleven," Vader explained. "An enemy of mine came to his home one night with murderous intent. Luke was the only one who escaped alive."

Doctor Leeson was visibly shaken by the words. "By the Force, that's horrible! I can only imagine what Luke must be going through."

"You think that is the root cause of this?" Vader said, surprised.

"You say that Luke lost his family to murder as a child. Yesterday, he thought he'd lost his father the same way. It's not surprising he would suffer such a reaction."

It sounded plausible. "I was hoping you could recommend a sedative," Vader suggested.

The doctor gave him an odd look as if he hadn't heard him properly.

"To keep him calm and obedient until this passes," Vader explained.

"Sir, with all due respect, drugging your son is not the answer here."

"Then you have a better suggestion?" Vader asked. It was hard work to keep his voice even.

"I will refer him to a psychologist. A series of counseling sessions will determine the best course of action."

"Where could I possibly find a psychologist I could trust?" Vader said, derisively.

The doctor rubbed his chin for a moment, clearly thinking. "Well … droid counselors are common enough. There are those in the field who frown on them, but they do ensure complete privacy."

"Luke's school has a droid counselor," Vader recalled.

"Perfect. A droid Luke is already familiar with."

"According to his progress reports, Luke avoids him like a Corellian fang bird avoids the sunlight," Vader said, staring at the image of Luke on the monitor. He was in no mood for yet another battle of wills with his son.

"Perhaps if you offer to attend these counseling sessions with him, he'd feel more comfortable."

As always, Luke's doctor was completely out of touch with reality. "I don't know if you've noticed, Doctor," Vader said, "but I am trying to keep the galaxy in a state of something resembling order. I do not have time to be here talking with you right now, never mind attending counseling sessions with my son. I am about to leave for a war zone."

"I see." The doctor was quiet for a moment, and then said, "Well, you know Luke better than anyone. Do you believe he can handle being left alone right now with the knowledge that you are going into danger on some distant world?"

"That is beside the point," Vader said. "I must leave whether he can handle it or not."

"Then, at the very least, leave him with someone he knows and trusts. Other family would be ideal, but if not, a friend."

"Or perhaps a better idea would be to leave him in a detention center," Vader said dryly. "I am beginning to think that will be the only way to prevent him coming after me."

The doctor ignored this remark. "My final advice is to sit down with him before you leave and invite him to talk with you about his feelings," he suggested. "Especially about his aunt and uncle. Share with him your own feelings about death, grief, and the life hereafter."

Vader almost choked at the idea. The doctor didn't stop.

"Confront his fears about your death head-on. Help him to understand that his life won't be over if you should die. Maybe talk to him about what will happen in that circumstance. Who will take care of him, and so forth."

"Discuss _feelings_ about death," Vader repeated, in a dark tone. Something inside him snapped at that point, and he turned on the doctor. "It is a fact of biology, nothing more, nothing less. I feel _nothing_ about death. Its relevance is much overrated."

Vader could sense the doctor was alarmed by his tone, but he didn't otherwise react.

"People like you, doctor, have feelings about death," Vader said, pointing at him. "Because you allow yourself to form attachments to your patients. Perhaps _you_ should talk to my son? I am sure you can tell him a nice bedtime story about the afterlife. The same one you tell yourself while you watch the life drain from people's eyes. The one you use to avoid confronting the cold, hard reality of your own failure."

The doctor's eyes grew wide at his last words. "Sir –"

"There is no life beyond death. Grief is a useless emotion that should be ignored. And as for people who fear the death of those they love, they are weak, pathetic fools. Or, in the case of my son, too naive to know any better. One day he will realize that life is far more terrible than death."

Doctor Leeson was silent.

"Do you still think I should discuss my _feelings_ about death with my son?" Vader asked, stepping closer.

The doctor's eyes flicked sideways, and Vader followed his gaze. The first thing he noticed was the monitor, which was now showing an empty bed. The second thing he noticed was that his son was standing in the doorway. Vader instantly backed away from the doctor.

"What's going on?" Luke said, in a tone dripping with accusation.

_Haven't you heard of knocking?_ Vader sent, meeting his son's glare. _That was a private conversation._

_I did! _Luke folded his arms_. Why were you talking to him like that?_

Vader couldn't think of any response.

"T5-R says I'm fine," Luke said out loud. He stepped further into the room and turned to face his doctor. "I'm sorry. Next time I'll come alone."

_Are you apologizing for me?_ Vader sent, incredulous.

_Well, you won't._

"It's all right, Luke," Doctor Leeson said. "There's no need for you to come alone, I assure you. Apart from what T5 says, how are you feeling?"

_Embarrassed_, Luke sent.

"Fine," Luke said. "I don't think there's anything wrong with _me_." He glanced at Vader.

"Well, come back straight away if anything changes," Doctor Leeson said. "You don't need to feel embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Luke looked at Vader in surprise. "I'm not embarrassed."

_We are leaving_, Vader sent, walking towards the door. _I have wasted enough time already._

Luke stayed behind to thank the doctor and then walked quickly to catch up with him. He refrained from making further remarks until they were in the elevator.

"That was weird," Luke said, looking disturbed. "I just sent embarrassed to you, then Doctor Leeson was telling me I don't need to be embarrassed. He isn't Force sensitive, is he?"

"No, Luke," Vader said, wearily. "And even if he was, he wouldn't be able to hear us. It is an exclusive link between the two of us."

Luke nodded. There was an awkward silence for a minute, and then Vader said, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Luke mumbled.

"How much?!"

"I came in when you were telling him something about confronting his own failure," Luke said. "Whatever you were ranting about."

"I clearly stated that I wanted to talk to the doctor alone," Vader said. "There was no excuse for entering the room."

The elevator doors opened with a hiss. Vader stepped out first, heading for the landing pad.

"I could sense angry feelings from you," Luke protested, following behind. "For all I knew, you were about to choke him."

Vader stopped and waited for Luke to catch up.

"If this experience has taught you nothing, Luke, I would have hoped it would have taught you not to believe everything you hear. I do not go around choking people at the slightest provocation."

Images of Lieutenant Ceiler and Commander Kaan collapsing on the floor filled his mind, and he hastily pushed them aside.

"So how much provocation does it take?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow.

As Vader stared down at Luke, he was suddenly struck by how much his son resembled Padmé when he raised an eyebrow like that. That tone was all from him, however.

Vader brushed the thought aside and considered how to reply to his son's question. While he was doing so, Luke suddenly ran past him and slipped into the speeder's pilot seat. Vader stared at his son's grin through the windscreen and found himself feeling an unexpected wave of affection. It was a relief to see such youthful exuberance from Luke.

The emotion drove away the last vestiges of the anger he'd felt while speaking with the doctor. It even made a dent in some of the stress that was steadily building up over the Bal mission.

He walked around the speeder and climbed in the passenger seat. Luke started the engine immediately, obviously making sure his father wouldn't change his mind.

"Your doctor was never in any danger from me," Vader said simply.

"Did _he_ know that?" Luke asked, accelerating towards a skylane.

Vader stared out the window, watching the adjacent speeders as his son merged. It was a reasonably good effort.

"Stars, when I think about all he's done for me," Luke continued, clearly taking the lack of reply to mean Vader didn't have one. "I remember the first time he treated me, after I was shot in the leg. I was terrified I was about to die, and he made me feel good as new in no time. Then that time I almost broke my wrist in a hoverboard accident -"

"That wasn't an accident," Vader said, glancing at Luke.

"I thought he'd tell me off for being reckless," Luke said. "Instead he told me this funny story about a hoverboard accident he had as a kid." Luke shook his head. "For you to go and accuse him of being a failure -"

"I did not -" Vader paused. Perhaps he had. The realization was followed by a vague feeling of regret. "I am under significant stress," Vader said finally. "He touched on a sensitive subject."

"Face it, you do have a lot of sensitive subjects," Luke said. "How was he to know?"

"I do not have to justify myself to you under any circumstance," Vader said, annoyed.

Luke responded with a look of supreme disappointment.

"I will send him a gift," Vader said, trying to hide his amusement at his son's expression. "Would that be satisfactory?"

"You mean a million credits like we gave to the bus driver?" Luke asked.

"_We_?"

"You," Luke corrected. "Like _you_ gave to the bus driver."

"If I gave him a million credits, he would likely retire, and you would lose a good medic," Vader said.

"Hmmm. All right. How about an all-expenses paid holiday somewhere nice for him and his family?"

"He has seven children," Vader said. "I do not know if a holiday with seven children is really something a parent would enjoy." He considered it for a moment. "On second thought, he is the kind who probably would. You can ask an assistant to arrange it." He refrained from adding that he would be too busy to do so, considering he had to cram a day's preparation into the next two hours.

Luke pulled out of the skylane and dived down towards the Imperial palace. Vader did not speak during his landing, to ensure his son was fully concentrating. He reversed the speeder neatly into a gap between two others and switched off the engine.

"You seem calmer," Vader said, as Luke undid his seat restraints. "You should return to school."

Luke sighed heavily and leaned back in the seat, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm only calm because I'm with you," he said, quietly.

"You are not coming with me when I leave," Vader said, "so you may as well prepare yourself now. There is no point delaying the inevitable."

Vader instantly felt a wave of panic from Luke. So much for calm.

"There's something I have to tell you," he said, sounding desperate. "Please, don't just dismiss it."

"Very well."

"I've got this feeling." He removed his hands from his eyes and looked at Vader. "Like you're going to die on Bal."

"I see," Vader said, carefully. "How long have you had this feeling?"

"Since last night."

"Is this just a feeling?" Vader asked. "Or do you see images?"

"Just a feeling," Luke confirmed. "Is the Force trying to tell me something?"

"A Force premonition contains images," Vader said. "It usually manifests as an intense, reoccurring vision during meditation or a dream. I think what you are experiencing is the product of your own fears, rather than a warning from the Force."

Luke was silent. Eventually, he nodded in agreement.

"Why do you care so much if I die or not?" Vader said. "As my sole heir, you stand to inherit a great deal. Your future will more than be provided for."

"You are unbelievable," Luke said, frowning. "Next time you're complaining about my reckless behavior, I'm going to say something like that to you, and see how you like it. Why would you care if I live or die?"

Vader considered it. There was little point even trying to point out why that was an entirely different situation.

"Perhaps a more relevant point would be to ask yourself how you would react if our situations were reversed," Vader suggested. "If I was worried you were going to die and so I insisted on accompanying you wherever you went. You would never have been as tolerant as I have been today."

The only reply Vader received was an urgent beeping sound. It took him a moment to place it as his comlink.

The image of a PA appeared when he switched it on.

"Sir, the Emperor asks that you meet with him immediately."

Vader had to fight to avoid groaning at the words. He only managed to hold it in until after he'd acknowledged the information and ended the call.

"What's wrong?"

"What is wrong, Luke, is that I was supposed to be spending today preparing for the Bal invasion. Instead, I have spent most of it with you. It will be an interesting experience trying to explain that to the Emperor."

"Maybe I could come with you and help explain," Luke suggested.

Considering how much Luke disliked the Emperor, it was a touching offer. Unfortunately, showing up with an uninvited Luke in tow would likely make things worse.

"That will not be necessary," Vader said, stepping out of the speeder. "You can help me by staying here."

"I'll try," Luke said, reluctantly.

* * *

A royal guard directed Vader to the conservatory when he arrived at the palace. It seemed the Emperor had arranged to meet with him there. Vader disliked the room, as it was full of flora native to Naboo, as per Palpatine's wishes. The smell that hung in the air reminded him of Padmé. Perhaps the Emperor knew this and was doing it on purpose.

When he entered the room, he found his master was speaking with one of his advisors. The man left the room as soon as he saw Vader, and the Emperor turned to greet him.

"Ah, Lord Vader. I trust the preparations are going well?"

He didn't sound angry. He didn't sound overly happy, either. It seemed he was safe.

"Well, Master. We will depart on schedule."

"I'm afraid that's what I have called you here to discuss. I realize you will find this frustrating, but it seems we will have to delay the invasion."

Relief instantly flooded through Vader, and he quickly suppressed it.

"Is the senate causing trouble?" Vader enquired, attempting to sound disappointed. It was the best he could manage at the moment. Before Luke had come into his life, he'd have been outraged at the news.

"Everything proceeded according to plan, until the Balin senator made an impassioned plea for a delay. He claimed their army was hunting down those responsible for the bomb even as he spoke."

Considering the Emperor was responsible for the bomb, that seemed very unlikely. "Typical lies," Vader said. "He is clearly trying to create a delay so Senator Organa's lobby group can continue to stir up sympathy for these insurgents."

"I have to hand it to him," the Emperor said, pulling a dead leaf off an indigo flower. "I haven't seen a senator capable of turning the mood on a single speech since the waning days of the Old Republic."

He didn't say the name, but Vader knew exactly who he was referring to.

"When do you foresee the invasion of Bal occurring?" Vader asked, attempting to keep the conversation on track.

"The senate voted to give Bal a week to turn over those responsible for the attacks. Five days should be sufficient. The media division is organizing some appropriate measures to ensure we will have the full support of the senate when the moment arrives."

"I will put the time to good use, Master," Vader said.

"I must say you're taking this rather well," the Emperor said, studying him. "Last time the senate interfered with your plans, I believe you suggested - how did you put it? Something about throwing them all into a sarlacc pit along with a few gundarks."

This time, the senate was unknowingly on his side. It made for a nice change.

"I am learning to accept those things which are outside my direct control," Vader said.

The Emperor gave him a penetrating look of sheer disbelief and then said, "This wouldn't have anything to do with your young offspring, would it?"

Vader froze at the words. How had he …? A second later, Vader didn't need to wonder. He could also sense Luke's presence. He should have told the guards not to allow Luke anywhere near his location under any circumstances.

"A minor issue I intend to deal with," Vader said.

"My friend, if your son is anything like you, no issue involving young Skywalker could ever been termed minor." He turned away, waving a hand in dismissal. "Go if you must."

Vader hesitated for a moment before turning for the exit. The Emperor seemed to be implying he and his son were prone to drama-filled emotional meltdowns. It was hard to know whether to take it as an insult or simply accept it as the unfortunate truth.

* * *

It had all started as an idle thought. Luke didn't even know where it came from. But once it took hold, there was no getting away from it.

When his father had left the speeder to go and talk with the Emperor, Luke had planned to spend the time doing a maintenance check on Artoo. Threepio had been complaining last night about needing an oil check on his leg joints, too, so there was no shortage of work to do around the hangar.

Then, the thought had occurred. Perhaps his father wasn't just planning to go and speak with the Emperor. Perhaps he was also planning to leave for Bal without telling him. It would be typical of the way he would think. He'd probably decide it would be easier if he just quietly left without mentioning it.

Even worse, perhaps the Emperor would order him to leave immediately, and he'd have no choice but to go.

After a few minutes contemplating the idea, Luke knew any thought of him staying in the hangar was not possible. He had to go and find his father.

Fortunately, the royal guards were nothing but cooperative. Luke made his way through several elevators and many lavish corridors, until he could sense his father was nearby. He then settled down to wait quietly, occupying himself by studying a carved mural on the wall.

It was clearly supposed to be depicting something, but he couldn't quite tell what. Maybe if he stepped back a bit.

A bit soon turned into several steps, as he still failed to see what the mural was supposed to be. He reversed another step, and then his back hit something heavy and blunt. At the same moment, the door at the end of the corridor slid open, revealing his father.

Luke quickly turned around and straightened the statue he'd nearly sent tumbling to the floor. His efforts left fingerprints all over it, but he didn't have time to do anything about it now. His father was soon standing over him, folding his arms in a disapproving way. Luke tried a smile.

"Hi."

"What part of 'stay here' did you not understand, Luke?"

"Well you didn't exactly specify what you meant by 'here'," Luke said.

"Come on," his father said, pushing him forward. "We must leave before you attempt to break anything else."

"How was your meeting?" Luke asked, as they entered an elevator.

His father waited until the doors were closed before replying.

"I have some good news."

"Oh?" Luke looked up in surprise.

"The invasion of Bal has been delayed. I do not have to leave today."

"Thank the Force!" Luke sighed with relief. "How long is the delay? Months?"

"The Emperor believes it will be five days at most," his father said.

It wasn't as long as Luke had been wishing for, but it was still something. He followed his father as they stepped out of the elevator and entered another corridor. Luke was careful to stay away from the sculptures lining the walls.

"That should be sufficient for you to cure yourself of your problem," his father said, glancing down. "You will start by sleeping in your room tonight. Use Artoo and Threepio for company if you wish, but there will be no sleeping in the corridor."

"Father," Luke said, wearily, "it's not that simple. I can't just _make_ myself sleep in my room."

"Then I will assist," his father said, firmly.

"Didn't Doctor Leeson have any suggestions?" Luke asked. "Before you started arguing with him, that is."

"Yes," his father said, coming to a halt and turning towards him. "Counseling."

"Forget it," Luke said, without hesitation.

"Why?"

"Would _you_ attend counseling?" Luke asked, staring up at his father.

"I am not the one with a problem."

"I didn't ask for this, you know!" Luke snapped. He rubbed his eyes, looking down at the ornate carpet. "Did he suggest anything else?"

His father replied in a more sympathetic tone. "He suggested the root cause of this might be the murder of your aunt and uncle."

Luke felt his annoyance turn into fear in less time than it took to blink. He quickly walked on.

"Is something wrong?" his father said, following behind.

"I don't like the Emperor's taste in decorating," Luke called over his shoulder.

When he turned his head back, he found he'd attracted the attention of a nearby royal guard. Perhaps he'd spoken a little too loudly.

"Perhaps a more private location wouldn't hurt," his father said, easily catching up to him.

Luke completely agreed. They remained silent for the rest of the journey until they were safely away from the masked red gazes of the royal guards. Luke didn't speak immediately when they entered an elevator, not entirely sure he wanted to continue the conversation they'd begun.

"I told your doctor you would not agree to the idea of counseling," his father said, while selecting the button for their personal floor. "Then he suggested you and I have a discussion about death."

"Pass," Luke said.

"That was a fraction slower and slightly less reluctant than your refusal of counseling." His father looked down. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"I've already heard some of your ideas about death," Luke added. "That was enough."

"Son, you have five days to deal with this. If you will not take any of my or the doctor's suggestions, then you must tell me what you plan to do."

The elevator doors slid open. Luke didn't start walking immediately. His father put a hand on his shoulder to guide him out ahead of him.

"Well?" he prompted.

Luke considered it for a moment, at a loss for an answer. Following his father around for the rest of his life just didn't sound realistic.

"I don't know," Luke said, finally. "I guess I do feel better knowing you're not leaving today. I'll try and sleep in my room tonight."

"Good. Now I need to discuss this Bal development with a general. In private."

"Sure," Luke said.

"Why don't you go to the hangar?" his father suggested. "I believe Artoo and Threepio require maintenance checks."

Luke nodded. His father entered a nearby conference room and shut the door behind him. Luke sighed as he turned away, feeling both relief and dread. On the way down, he could find Lev and ask him about arranging that gift for his doctor. If nothing else, it would take his mind off how hard it was going to be to sleep in his room tonight.

* * *

A/N: g - I'd reply privately, but the post was anonymous. Your review for chapter 3 was the most touching comment I have ever received on any of the Force Bond fics. I'm so sorry to hear that your mother died tragically. Grief can be such a lonely thing. Take care of yourself.

Acknowledgements for this chapter:  
Mark Twain, for the line "I see the reports of your death were greatly exaggerated,"  
and Deja Vu for the 'We?' exchange between Luke and Vader over giving the doctor a million credits.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Luke had seemed relatively calm throughout the evening. Vader had been looking forward to the idea that he might actually get something resembling rest tonight after a stress-laden day. That turned out to be a very faint hope.

The first hour had been peaceful enough. Luke had left his door open, and Artoo and Threepio were keeping him company. When he'd first woken up in a panic, Vader had foolishly agreed to the idea of keeping their mental link open.

Now he found himself surrounded by sand, sand, and more sand. This was unmistakably Tatooine. And unmistakably a dream. Only a dream would find him back in this Force-forsaken place.

His vision was unobstructed by the tint and technical data of the mask. He reached up, feeling his face and hair with ungloved hands of flesh and bone. He often dreamed like this. It was a cruel taste of the life he had never lived.

There was a thin glow of orange on the horizon indicating it was nearing dawn. A quick glance around revealed no sign of anything living, but that wasn't unusual on Tatooine. Now that he really studied his location, more seemed familiar than just the surrounding view. This was the Lars moisture farm. Perhaps a little larger than he remembered it, but then it had been a very long time.

He walked forward towards the stairwell that led down to the courtyard. Oddly, he fit easily through the door and down the corridor. Perhaps he was experiencing this world through Luke's memories as a young child. He stretched out with the Force, looking instinctively for Luke's presence. The sooner he found his son, the sooner they might be able to end this dream before it began to stir up terrible memories.

His search led him across the courtyard to the garage. This place had barely changed at all since he was last here. Except the old speeder bike had been replaced with an old landspeeder. As Vader studied it, something suddenly rushed out from behind, tearing across the garage and sending tools and spare parts flying in its wake.

"Luke?!"

His son came to a halt and looked desperately over his shoulder. He turned around fully as he recognized Vader and stood shaking in the middle of the garage floor. Vader walked forward slowly. When he was close enough to touch Luke, he could see his son was wide-eyed and covered with sweat.

"Are you all right?" he asked, carefully.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, his voice strained.

"Believe me, Luke, if I had a choice, I would not be here. We fell asleep with the link open," Vader explained. "Hence I now find myself sharing your dream."

"Dream?" Luke looked quickly from side to side. "I'm dreaming?"

"Yes."

His son's breathing became slower and he unclenched his fists. "I'm dreaming," he repeated. He focused on Vader before looking away quickly, sending a wave of embarrassment across their link. He was deeply ashamed that his father had seen his fear.

"This is where you grew up," Vader said, turning away. Changing the subject would be more effective than any pitiful attempt he made at reassurance.

Luke took a few moments to respond. "Yes," he mumbled.

Vader fingered an old model treadwell droid sitting on a shelf. Those things had been considered outdated when he was a boy.

"Did you spend most of your time in here?" Vader asked.

"I guess," Luke said. "There was always work to do. That blasted treadwell broke down every second day."

Vader turned around, glancing at Luke once again. His son had not made any comment about his appearance, which made him wonder if his son perceived him as usual, fully clad in the mask and armor. It was odd to think Luke had never known him any other way.

"Isn't there a way for you to separate yourself?" Luke asked. "I don't want you in my dreams. They're private. What if I had been dreaming about -" His son shifted his eyes from side to side for a second. "You know?"

"Yes, I do know," Vader said. "Do not worry. I don't intend to make a habit of this."

"Good," Luke said. He stared past Vader, looking out into the courtyard. "Would you like to see my bedroom?"

"Very well." Vader gestured for Luke to lead the way. As they walked out into the courtyard, Vader glanced across at a darkened doorway. From memory, that was the entrance to the dining room.

Luke suddenly turned around. "Have you been here before?"

"Why?"

"I felt your recognition," Luke explained.

"Questions about my past are forbidden," Vader said.

Luke stared at him curiously for a moment and then resumed walking. Suspicion and disappointment flowed back along the link, causing Vader to sigh.

"I was here once, for a short period of time," he said, causing Luke to glance back. "It was a terrible occasion, and I do not wish to talk about it."

"All right," Luke said, simply. His curiosity had gone and was now replaced with sympathy.

"Is this your bedroom?" Vader asked, gesturing at the doorway.

Luke moved through into the room beyond and beckoned him to follow. "Yes."

Vader followed him and found himself looking at a small, simple room. A few old toys lay on the shelf. There was a glass tank in one corner that appeared to have once held a small animal. He glanced at the ceiling, surprised to find it was entirely bare.

Luke must have sensed his surprise.

"I kept all my model ships in the closet," he said, opening a storage compartment. "Uncle Owen didn't like them. He said they'd fill my head with foolish dreams."

Luke pulled out a battered T-47 airspeeder and ran a finger along the fuselage.

"Will you do something for me?" he asked, quietly.

"What?"

Luke's gaze shifted to the window. "My aunt and uncle's room is across the courtyard. Will you go and see what's in there?"

"What will I find?"

"I don't know," Luke said, the strain back in his voice. "That's why I want you to go and look."

"This is your dream, Luke. I will see what you imagine is in there."

Luke shoved the airspeeder back in the closet roughly and then closed the door.

"Let's go," he said.

"Go where?"

"Anywhere! Away from here."

Luke started to push past him to exit the room, but Vader reached out a hand to stop him. The touch caused a sudden image to form in Vader's mind. Mutilated, smoking bodies. Luke reared back.

"Stay out of my thoughts!"

He ran quickly out of the room and down the stairs. Vader moved into the doorway.

"You would not be having this dream unless there was something you needed to address," he called.

Luke was heading for the stairwell that led back up to the desert floor. Vader followed at a slower pace. He found his son standing on the ridge that provided an unobstructed view of the horizon. He stepped up beside him and was surprised to see the suns were now setting in the sky beyond. It had been dawn a mere moment ago. He glanced at Luke, sensing a mix of anger and grief.

"Perhaps we should talk about your aunt and uncle," he suggested.

Luke frowned. "Perhaps we shouldn't."

"I only met them briefly, but I remember they were good people."

"I don't want to talk about it," Luke said, firmly. "I respected your wish not to discuss the death of your mother!"

Vader was surprised into momentary silence. Had he inadvertently let something slip over the link?

"Aunt Beru mentioned that you'd come here once when your mother died," Luke said. "I remembered it just now when you mentioned it."

"What else did she tell you?" Vader asked, quickly.

Luke shrugged. "That your mother was married to Uncle Owen's father. Why don't you want me to know anything about your life? Uncle Owen never wanted to talk about it either."

"Because the person who came here that day was a weak, manipulated fool," Vader said. "He is dead now. Good riddance."

"Are you talking about yourself in third person?" Luke said, looking completely confused.

"This conversation is over," Vader said, firmly.

"I never wanted to start it in the first place," Luke said.

As they stood in complete and utter silence, Vader couldn't help but wish Luke's medic had witnessed that discussion. Then he would truly understand why the idea of talking about death was so completely pointless. Nothing was ever fixed by talking.

"So what now?" Luke asked, making a line in the sand with the toe of his boot.

"We wait for one or both of us to wake up."

"What if you wake up first?" Luke asked, sounding nervous. "Will I still be here? Alone?"

"I will come to your bedroom and wake you," Vader said.

Luke nodded. "Thanks."

"If you do not wish to be here, then change your surroundings," Vader said. "This is your dream. Take control."

Luke stared around at the sky. "How?"

"You must fully believe that this environment is an extension of your own mind," Vader said. "Doubt will lead to failure."

Luke closed his eyes and frowned in concentration. Vader waited in anticipation to see where Luke would take them, but it soon became clear he would be waiting a long time if it was left to Luke. His son opened his eyes and stared at his boots.

"It takes practice," Vader said, deciding to be charitable. He could sense Luke's disappointment.

"I kept changing my mind about where I wanted to go," Luke said. "I think that's why it didn't work." He glanced up. "Can't you change it?"

"Where do you want to be?"

"You must have been to hundreds of thousands of planets," Luke said. He grinned. "Surprise me."

Vader considered it for a moment. There was one place he would like Luke to see. A place that should have been part of his son's life. The memories of it would be as painful to him as this place was to his son, but for Luke's sake, he could stand it.

As Luke had done, he closed his eyes and clasped his hands behind his back. The Force responded to his call, filling him with its energy.

"Wow! Where is this place?"

Vader received a sudden whiff of the smell of flowers. He opened his eyes and found himself staring down at a churning waterfall. A light rain was falling, but the sun still shone brightly in the sky, causing rainbows to shimmer in the waterfall's mist.

"This is the city of Theed," Vader said, gazing up at the domed architecture of the Royal Palace. He and Luke were standing on the bridge that crossed over the cliff and joined the foremost tower to the palace main. "Naboo."

"Naboo?" Luke said. "My mother's homeworld!"

Vader didn't reply. He gazed over the horizon, seeing the rolling green hills of the lake country. Herds of Shaak could be seen as slowly moving brown dots. A breeze ran through his hair, and Vader breathed deeply, enjoying the act of doing so without the aid of machinery. It was amazing how wonderful it felt to do something that everyone else took for granted.

"It's beautiful," Luke said, moving back and forth between the two sides of the bridge. "I've never seen any place like this."

Vader turned away from the view, feeling a sudden wave of pain. This was where Luke should have been raised. Not an Outer Rim desert dump like Tatooine. Nor on Coruscant, the galaxy's greatest monument to compact lifeform storage.

The question he had been asking himself for the last fifteen years came to mind, and the world began to crumble around him. _Why did she have to die?_

The mask was being lowered onto his face. He fought against the bindings that chained his mechanical limbs to the operating table, but they wouldn't give.

_In your anger, you killed her._

The words were followed by screams, but they were not his own.

"Luke!"

Vader fought desperately against the surge of memories. The sense of his son's pain gave him the strength of will he needed to sweep it all back into his subconscious and keep it there. With one final act of mental power, he pushed himself out of the dream and back into the conscious world.

* * *

Vader had never understood why some people needed artificial stimulants in order to wake themselves up in the morning. Until today. Today he found himself wondering what effects such a stimulant might have on his life support system.

Luke, sitting opposite, was looking worse than his father felt. To say it had not been a good night would be a vast understatement.

"Sleeping with the link open was a bad idea," Vader said, pointing at Luke across the table.

"Boy, you can say that again," Luke said, his head lying on his arm. A bowl of breakfast cereal sat in front of him, but he wasn't eating it, merely lifting up spoonfuls and pouring it back into the bowl. "Is that really how it feels to wear that mask every day? It felt like being shut in a coffin!"

"I have no choice but to get used to it," Vader said.

"And that weird red-tinted vision," Luke said, meeting his gaze. "I never realized you saw things like that before."

"Stop playing with your breakfast and eat it, Luke," Vader said, gesturing at the bowl. "You are going to school today."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

He could not summon the energy to put any force behind his tone. Luke's response was equally lacking in any fight.

"No, I'm not."

"You are," Vader said, wearily.

"I can't," Luke said. The words were followed by a yawn.

"You will go to school, or I will arrange to have them send over their counselor droid," Vader said.

Luke continued to play with his cereal, appearing torn.

"Come on," he said. "You don't know this droid."

"According to your progress reports, you don't know him either."

"I did go and see him, once," Luke said, wearily. "Every student is automatically scheduled an annual appointment, but they're not compulsory. I only went because it was free time out of class. I walked in and sat down, and Fourbee looked over my record ... then he said, 'Your father is Lord Vader? You should have come sooner.' That's when I left and I've never been back since."

"That sounds like a complete overreaction."

"Overreaction? Do you want the authorities to take me away and put me in some foster home because they think you're not suitable to be a parent?"

Luke sounded genuinely afraid of the idea. Vader stared at his son, wondering how long he had been worrying about this. It probably stemmed from his early experiences with Imperial Family Services.

"Son, no one is going to take you away. I would not allow it."

"But what if the Emperor made you?" Luke said. "Because he wouldn't want the bad publicity, or something like that."

"This is ridiculous," Vader said. "IFS do not go around removing children from their parents on a whim. There would have to be evidence of serious abuse."

"Like sleeping problems, for example," Luke said, raising an eyebrow. "People don't need much evidence to think you're abusing me. Fourbee will probably need indisputable proof to be convinced that you _aren't_ beating me with your lightsaber every day."

"I think you are judging this droid unfairly," Vader said. "Droids are not irrational like other beings. Give him a chance."

Luke gave a long, loud sigh.

"It is that, or go to school," Vader said, finally managing to summon some measure of authority in his tone.

"All right," Luke said, miserably. "The droid it is."

"It is for the best," Vader said. "We can't go on like this."

"I know," Luke said, in a quiet, sad tone.

Vader stood up to go and make the arrangements immediately, but he paused before leaving the room and glanced back at his son.

"You may blame me if you are taken away," he said.

"Of course I'll blame you," Luke said, finally pushing his untouched breakfast away. "Because it will be entirely your fault!"

* * *

Vader spent the morning hovering around in the ship hangar, pretending to be working on a few various modification projects. He knew he should be over at Imperial Military Headquarters or, at the very least, seeing to the ever growing stack of reports on his computer. But he also knew he could either work and fail miserably, or he could stay down here where he could keep an eye on the conference room windows.

Fourbee-Four had arrived shortly after 11 hundred, flying a speeder that was branded with the logo and colors of Luke's school. Vader had asked Threepio to greet the droid, as he had intended to keep out of the way, but he ended up observing from a distance out of curiosity. Threepio appeared to make friends with Fourbee immediately, something that spoke very highly of Fourbee's personality. They talked continually until they left the hangar bay.

After a mere forty minutes, Vader looked up from the task of soldering a circuit board to find Fourbee was emerging from the elevator. Luke was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Luke?" Vader asked, striding forward to meet the droid. "Did he run away?"

"No, sir. I have finished my consultation. Luke walked in the other direction."

The droid had a very calm and soothing voice to match his calm and soothing dull green finish. Vader was not in the mood for calm and soothing.

"What happened?" Vader demanded. "Have you fixed his problem?"

"I am sorry, sir, I cannot discuss that. Appointments are confidential."

"I am his father," Vader said, annoyed. "Confidentiality does not apply to me."

"It applies especially to you," the droid said, his tone full of artificial reassurance. "Adolescents need privacy from their parents in order to flourish as individuals in their own right."

"Don't patronize me with your psychobabble programming," Vader said. "I want to know what is going on with my son."

"Then I suggest you spend time with him, sir," the droid said, calmly. "A good opportunity to talk is while you are traveling somewhere together."

"My son is experiencing a mental problem, and all you can suggest is _talking_ to him?" Vader said. He had to wonder if this droid graduated from the same school of delusion as Luke's medic.

"Your son does not have a mental problem, sir. If you tell him such, you will likely bring it about, however."

"If he does not have a mental problem, then why will he not go to school?"

"School refusal does not equate to a mental problem, sir."

"And nightmares?"

"Nightmares are a normal response to a traumatic incident. Sir, I feel the need to ask how you would describe your relationship with your son?"

"Just what are you implying?" Vader said, wondering if Luke's assessment of this droid hadn't been so far off the mark. "Do you think _I_ am the root cause of his problems?"

"No, I make no judgments, sir. However, a poor relationship between an adolescent and his or her parents can cause a multitude of problems during the growth towards maturity. In this case, a single parent home brings with it a wealth of challenges for both parent and child. I ask only in the interests of Luke's wellbeing."

"All teenagers have a poor relationship with their parents," Vader said, waving a hand in dismissal.

"That is a myth, sir. Most adolescents have a good relationship with one or both parents. How would you describe your relationship with your own father?"

Vader felt a blaze of anger at the question. He stepped closer, so he and the droid were mere centimeters from each other.

"Let me tell you about the man who was the closest thing I knew to a father, _droid_. He turned my wife against me. He mutilated my body and left me burning alive. Then he stole my son from me."

A few lights flashed on the droid's chest as if it was processing a particularly difficult equation.

"I see," Fourbee said finally, in the same calm, soothing voice. "Do you feel these events have affected your own relationship with Luke?"

"I can see why Luke was reluctant to talk to you," Vader snapped. "Be gone, before I spread your burned circuits from one side of this hangar to the other."

"Am I to understand you are threatening me with violence, sir?" If anything, the droid sounded more gentle than ever.

Vader made a noise of pure frustration and then walked quickly towards the elevators. If he stayed here a moment longer, he was going to do something that Luke's school would not appreciate.

After spending a few hours slicing up dueling droids with his lightsaber, Vader still felt angry over Fourbee's remarks. It seemed the lack of sleep was taking its toll on his mood. Perhaps it was better that he avoided speaking to anyone else today, lest useful people end up dead. His assistants had certainly been keeping well out of his way. Very wise.

On his way back to his private chambers, he passed the glowing sensation of Luke's presence. He hesitated before entering the library, wondering if it were better to keep his distance for now. But curiosity soon had him entering the room and making his way between the shelves to the central seating area.

He found his son lying on his stomach across one of the couches. A databook sat on the cushions in front of his face, and his son appeared thoroughly absorbed. Two more books lay on the nearby table.

"Son."

Luke glanced up. "Hi."

"How was your meeting with the droid?"

"Better than I expected, actually," Luke said, rolling over slightly. "He said I'm not going crazy and this was all a normal reaction. He suggested I read this book." Luke gestured at the datapad. "It's all about beliefs and practices surrounding death in cultures across the galaxy. It was written by a Givin theologian. I thought it would be boring, but it's actually really interesting. It makes you think about things."

"I see," Vader said. "So you will be back at school tomorrow?"

"It's the weekend tomorrow," Luke said, giving him a grin. "Fourbee said I shouldn't rush back before I'm ready, because sometimes these things take time."

"You will return to school next week," Vader said, waving a finger at his son. "I don't care what that useless droid says. I will _not_ tolerate your defiance on this matter any further."

Luke quickly sat up at his tone and shuffled back on the couch, giving him a wary look.

His expression caused Vader to attempt to calm himself. Frightening the boy wouldn't help matters.

"You will feel better once you return to your normal routine," Vader added, hoping his voice was now steady.

"Are you all right?" Luke asked, quietly.

"Yes," Vader said, shortly.

Luke raised an eyebrow, but then he glanced back down at the book.

"You should read this. There was a whole section discussing Jedi philosophies on death."

"I do not want you learning about Jedi teachings," Vader said, feeling a sudden fear.

"Why?" Luke said. "The book isn't trying to convince people to believe one way or another. It's only describing different views. According to this, even within the Jedi Order there were differing ideas about death. I actually really like what this one Jedi had to say. Listen to this." Luke scrolled through the datapad until he found the right spot and then read from the text.

"_Some people say that death is so disturbing because it reminds us of our own mortality. But I propose the fear of loss is really a fear of grief. Bravery in the face of this fear is bravery in its purest form, and only in bravery does fear find its defeat."_

Luke glanced up. "He seems to be saying that yes, it's frightening to consider the loss of loved ones, but we have to be brave about it. I guess the only other option would be avoiding any kind of relationship in the first place."

"Does the book give the name of the Jedi?" Vader asked. It sounded like something Qui-Gon would say.

Luke studied the text. "Some person called Dooku. Hey, wasn't he the one who ended up leading the separatist movement during the Clone Wars?"

_I should have guessed_, Vader thought. How ironic, that an obviously younger Dooku used to philosophize about the nature of death, but then go on to orchestrate a war that destroyed billions of lives.

Vader quickly ended that line of thought and turned away from Luke. It never paid to think too deeply about Dooku.

"You should view anything a Jedi says with skepticism," Vader said. "Much of it is openly misleading or dependent entirely on one's point of view."

Luke appeared confused. Vader had no desire to explain further. He stretched out a hand, and the databook flew into his grasp.

"Hey!" Luke protested.

"I am going to meditate," Vader said. "Do not disturb me."

He turned and left, walking quickly towards the exit. Once in the elevator, it occurred to him that Luke must have downloaded this book from a HoloNet library. That, or Fourbee must have transferred it onto a clean datapad. It would have escaped the Imperial censorship board due to its merely academic descriptions of Jedi beliefs. There was nothing to stop his son from laying his hands on it again.

He briefly considered going back and obtaining assurance from his son that he would not read literature involving the Jedi again. But that would only serve to increase his son's curiosity. His confiscation would have to serve as a warning and hopefully a deterrent.

When he entered his meditation chamber, he threw the databook into the corner and then sunk down into the chair with a weary breath. There was a note on one of the monitors informing him that there were 108 new messages. No wonder his comlink had been so quiet. Everyone was too scared to use it.

He attempted to make a start on the list of messages, but his mind was too distracted. This lack of focus did not become a Sith Lord. He shouldn't have let Fourbee's remarks get to him. It was simply a load of pre-programmed academic garbage. It was true he could have been more sensitive towards Luke's feelings in regards to this issue. It had taken him longer than it should have to identify the source of his problem. But their relationship was not so poor that his son was suffering psychological problems as a result.

It was hard to understand, then, why he felt so angry. Perhaps it was simply fatigue, combined with his worry over his son and the never-ending needs of the Empire. Or maybe it was the unfortunate mention of Obi-Wan and then Dooku. Or perhaps it was all this pointless, needless talk about the death of family members.

He felt unsettled and off-balance. Part of him wanted to go and seek counsel from Palpatine. If nothing else, his master could always provide clarity. But it was not a wise idea to reveal the nature of Luke's weakness, which would undoubtedly be uncovered in the course of the conversation. It was in Palpatine's nature to attempt to exploit any weakness he was aware of. A lesson he had learned many times over in the last fifteen years.

No, he would make do on his own. He leaned back in the chair, resting his hands on the armrests and closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Qui-Gon was staring right at him. Most of the others could not bring themselves to look at him, but the tall Jedi was staring down straight into his eyes. He shook his head slightly and mouthed the word "Why?"._

_The room was clearer now. In focus. There were rows and rows of empty chairs surrounding the central oval where he stood. The balcony was long and covered with carved patterns. His mother stood right in the middle._

_She fell to her knees in anguish, and Cliegg put his arms around her, holding her close. Vader couldn't bear to look at her in that state. He looked away and heard himself calling out to Padm__é__, desperate to receive some kind of acknowledgment. She was crying into Obi-Wan's shoulder._

_He started to move forward, hoping she would hear him if he moved closer. But his boot nudged a body. He glanced down and suddenly collapsed to the floor in shock._

_It was _Luke_! His blue eyes were fixed in a soulless blank stare. Vader reached desperately for his hand, but it was icy cold._

_Behind him, the voice continued to laugh._

* * *

As soon as Vader opened his eyes, he was up and out of the meditation chamber. Luke ... he had to find Luke! Unfortunately, his stiff limbs caused him to stumble slightly, and he was forced to pause and collect himself. He stretched out desperately with the Force and was rewarded with an immediate sense of his son. The boy was fine.

It only gave him momentary reassurance. If the dream was correct, he wasn't going to be fine for much longer. The idea made him gasp for breath, and the respirator struggled to compensate. He should go to Palpatine and beg his master to help. It was about time he fulfilled his promise to help him save people from death.

Vader paced up and down for a moment, considering the dream. It wasn't like the Force premonitions he'd experienced about his mother and Padmé. He'd envisioned them dying and in pain, not already dead. This vague image did not even tell him what Luke had died from. He didn't know where to start. It could be some disease, or an accident or …

Vader came to a halt. What if he'd lost his temper and killed Luke himself? Was that why all the people he'd known in his life were staring at him in condemnation? Had he really done the unthinkable and murdered his own son?

The idea seemed ridiculous. Luke was always winding him up, but he'd never so much as injured the boy. What could Luke possibly do to make him so angry? He was just a child.

Vader felt his breathing slowly return to normal, and he began to wonder if he was overreacting. As he'd explained to Luke earlier, there was a difference between a premonition and a mere dream. He'd been worrying about Luke for days now. Fourbee's suggestion that his falling out with Obi-Wan could be affecting his own relationship with Luke had struck a little too close to home. It wasn't impossible that his fears would manifest themselves in a dream.

The first thing he should do is go and assure himself that Luke wasn't in any immediate danger. Then he would return to meditation and try and gain more information from the Force. If it truly was a premonition, it would undoubtedly reoccur.

His search for Luke led him to the gym. He could hear his son chuckling as the doors slid open, a sound that had been rare these last few days. This was followed by the sound of Artoo whistling in clear amusement. The droid stopped the sound as Vader strode across the room.

"Hi," Luke said, glancing back. He was playing beep-ball with Threepio. It was good to see him looking so energetic.

"I seem to recall Threepio breaking an arm last time you tried that," Vader said, coming to a halt beside Artoo.

"He's fine," Luke said, doing a side step to return Threepio's serve. "I've strengthened all his joints."

Vader stood watching the rally, observing Threepio's movements. The droid held a bat in each arm to counter his inability to backhand. On the fifth stroke, Luke applied too much force, and the ball landed by Threepio's feet.

"Point!" Luke declared.

"I believe that was out, Master Luke."

"It hit the edge!"

"It was out," Vader confirmed.

"Artoo is the umpire," Luke said. "Artoo?"

Artoo made a series of beeps.

"Of course I could have returned it anyway," Threepio said. "That is completely beside the point, Artoo."

"Maybe we should give it a rest," Luke said, glancing at Vader. "Thanks for the game, Threepio. You're getting better all the time."

"Thank you, Master Luke. Come along, Artoo."

Vader stepped aside as the droids left. Luke turned to a nearby plate and picked up a large slice of pizza.

"You seem to be feeling better," Vader observed, noting Luke's healthy appetite. The pizza was already three-quarters eaten.

Luke nodded. "Beep ball is great stress relief," he said, swallowing a mouthful. "Want a game?"

Vader felt vague amusement at the words. If there was any emotion that could be relieved merely by hitting a small plastic ball around, it could hardly be called stress. His son must have a very laid-back existence.

"I have work to do," he said, turning away. Luke was in no immediate danger. He should return to meditation.

"You'd probably have lost anyway," Luke said.

Vader looked back in surprise. Luke was smirking in an overly confident way. He'd observed this behavior increasingly as Luke grew older. It was some sort of primal instinct to compete with his father. He remembered feeling a similar desire to test his skills against Obi-Wan's.

"If you think such immature goading will affect me, you are mistaken," Vader said. "But if you insist." He walked over and retrieved a bat. "The first one to miss loses."

"Okay," Luke threw over a ball. "You serve."

Vader threw the ball in the air and then proceeded to bash it over the net with all his strength and the added power of the Force. He was surprised the ball didn't crack as a result when it slammed into Luke's side of the table. He expected it to streak past his son and hit the opposite far wall of the gym. Instead, his son leaped into its path, with inhuman speed, and returned it over the net. Vader was surprised enough to be momentarily frozen. The ball bounced back and hit his left arm.

"Woooo!" Luke said. "I win!"

As his son jumped around doing some sort of ridiculous dance, Vader glanced down at the ball, having a horrible thought. What if it was Palpatine who had killed the dream Luke?

He'd always known this was a real possibility. Luke's latent Force abilities had manifested themselves before. But never so strongly. Perhaps this was happening far more than he realized.

"Luke," he said, quietly. This would have to be handled carefully. He didn't want to worry his son. "Do you often find yourself moving very quickly when you need to?"

Luke was too busy rejoicing to pay attention.

"Luke!"

Luke glanced over. "Huh?"

"You moved faster than would normally be possible. Does this happen often?"

Luke shrugged. "Lightning Luke, that's me."

"Is that a yes?"

"I don't know," Luke said, seeming to realize his father was serious. "I don't play beep ball that much. Why?"

"Have you ever made anything move without touching it?"

"I don't know how to use the Force," Luke said, "if that's what you're asking."

"Unintentionally."

Luke appeared distance for a moment, as if he was thinking. "No," he said, finally.

Vader sensed he wasn't telling him everything. Just as he had suspected.

"I guess there is our bond thing," Luke said, thinking. "But that's not really using the Force. Or is it?"

"Do not worry about it," Vader said, placing the bat on the table. "You should have an early night."

"I fell asleep in the library after you left before," Luke said. "I didn't wake up for hours. I'm not tired." He grinned. "Want a rematch? I'll go easy on you."

Vader stared at his son's innocent smile, feeling a rush of guilt. How could he continue to keep Luke here when he knew he might be in mortal danger? He'd been so selfish to insist on raising him here in the first place. It was only a matter of time before his son's life was put at risk. It had happened to everyone else he'd ever cared about. He was like a container of radioactive waste, toxic to anyone who was too close.

Padmé's family were loving, welcoming people. They would have willingly taken him in. Perhaps then his son could have enjoyed something resembling a home these last three years. That's why Fourbee's remark had made him so angry. On some level, he knew there was truth in it. He was more than a little responsible for Luke's problems.

But it wasn't too late to change the situation. It would take careful planning, but it was entirely possible. Yes, he would miss his son's presence, but they could have the occasional visit. When Luke was an adult, they could be reunited permanently.

"I need to speak with someone," Vader said. He left abruptly, ignoring Luke's confusion. He could explain everything to his son later.

* * *

The Emperor was in the royal office suite at the senate. The short speeder ride and the walk through the pillared hall gave Vader further time to think over the idea. The more he thought, the better it seemed. His son was exposed to the Force every day through his close proximity to his father. When these displays of Luke's latent Force abilities did occur, it would be better if they occurred far away from the Emperor.

He would have to do this carefully, so Luke didn't get some ridiculous idea that he was being rejected. It shouldn't be difficult. His son, having been raised as an orphan, had a natural desire to know his family.

The royal guards stood aside for him immediately as he entered the offices. Palpatine was sitting at his desk, probably writing some speech. Vader bowed in greeting.

"Ah, Lord Vader," the Emperor said, glancing up. He pushed the viewscreen aside. "Guards, leave us."

Vader remained silent after the guards had left, as he considered how to start this conversation. Finally, the Emperor spoke first.

"So," he said, leaning back in his chair. "How is young Luke?"

"I am considering shifting him to Naboo," Vader said, getting straight to the point.

He remained silent, waiting for Palpatine's reaction. It took a while in coming.

"I see," he said, in an unreadable tone.

"Master, do you know what has become of the Naberrie family?" Vader asked.

"The security bureau maintain a file," the Emperor said. "Pooja Naberrie was recently inaugurated as the newest senator for the Chommell sector."

Pooja. Padmé's youngest niece. Vader's mind conjured up a bizarre mental image of the five-year-old curly haired girl holding her own in debates with the galaxy's most hardened politicians, before he realized that five-year-old would now be a young woman in her early twenties. It was hard to believe that much time had passed.

"Then they are loyal to the Empire?"

"Not as loyal as one might hope. But they are wise enough to stay well away from controversy. In fact, young Senator Naberrie has built her political career on being uncontroversial."

That sounded distinctly unlike her aunt, much to Vader's relief. This was hard enough without having more of the past shoved in his face.

"Then you have no objection to my son becoming their guest?" Vader said, feeling relieved that this conversation had been relatively painless. If Pooja was a senator, it was likely she was on Coruscant at this very moment, considering the turmoil in the senate over the Bal campaign. This would make Luke meeting with her that much easier.

The Emperor stared at him silently for a long moment, and then he said, "Did you expect me to disapprove, Lord Vader? You may recall that I was never in favor of the boy living with you in the first place. His presence is making you weak."

Vader released a slow breath. So much for a painless conversation. He'd imagined Palpatine's feelings towards Luke had mellowed over the years, but it seemed that was a naive hope.

"I have done my utmost to ensure he has not interfered with my duties," Vader said, firmly.

"Yes, I'm sure, but you know that is not what I meant. Anger makes one powerful, Lord Vader. Hate makes one powerful. Instead, I see you practicing restraint while the young brat speaks and does exactly as he pleases."

Vader felt his temper rise at the words. Luke was not a brat.

"Ah, now I sense your anger," his master said, grinning so he showed his teeth. "When I think of the power you could be capable of." He shook his head in an almost affectionate way. "Yes, I most definitely approve, Lord Vader. Leave the boy on Naboo and put him out of your mind. Use Bal as an opportunity to replenish the Force within you." His tone turned into a snarl. "Unleash your anger and show that rebellious planet what it means to defy the Sith."

Vader felt his heart beat faster at the idea. It was alluring. Stars, perhaps his master was right about all this. The constant worry and drama of fatherhood had certainly taken its toll.

"Yes, master," he said, feeling heady with the imagined power. He should be out there now ... why was he still on Coruscant? Next week suddenly seemed very far away.

Palpatine nodded in approval. "Good," he said, drawing the word out.

* * *

Despite his afternoon nap, Luke found he was getting sleepy as the evening wore on. After his father had left, he'd abandoned his dinner and gone to the ship hangar to play in one of the flight simulators.

After being blown away more times than he wanted to admit, Luke concluded it was time to quit the stalling. Fortunately, the idea of being alone in his bedroom did not stir up the same panic of two nights ago. He hadn't even considered going after his father when he'd rushed off earlier.

The only thing he had to worry about now was how to forget this thing ever happened.

He stopped by the gym on his way to his bedroom, hoping the slice of pizza he'd left behind hadn't yet been taken by the cleaning droids. It was cold, but still edible, and it made for a good pre-bed snack. Luke rubbed the last of the crumbs off his hands as he returned to the corridor, and he started humming a tune.

His father was walking the other way.

"Hi!" Luke said, brightly.

He was completely ignored.

"How was your meeting?" Luke prompted.

His father turned on him and spoke in a tone that caused Luke to shrink back in fear.

"Keep away from me."

He wasn't angry, or threatening, but somehow it chilled Luke to the bone. If he didn't know better, he'd almost have said his father was afraid. He was left staring after him, too confused to speak, as his father disappeared through two reinforced double doors. That was the dueling room.

A short time later, Luke heard the crash of a very large object being tossed against the wall. He started walking quickly towards the elevators, deciding it was best to do exactly as his father had suggested.

Halfway up, he activated his comlink.

Artoo answered with a questioning whistle.

"Artoo, can you and Threepio meet me in my bedroom?" Luke said, pushing his embarrassment aside.

Artoo beeped in a way that sounded like 'say no more'.

He smiled as he switched off the comlink. Sometimes he didn't know what he'd do without those droids.

* * *

"I know he told both of us, but only one of us is required," Threepio said. "I think you should go."

Artoo made a noise of protest.

Luke rolled over sleepily towards the droids, wondering what had started this latest argument. He rubbed his eyes and made a slight groaning noise.

"Oh, now look, Artoo, you've woken Master Luke!"

Artoo beeped in indignation.

"It's all right," Luke said, sitting up slightly. "I had to wake up sooner or later. What are you guys arguing about?"

"Your father asked to be informed when you woke up," Threepio said.

Artoo gave a long whistle.

Luke felt a sudden twinge of fear, and the events of the last night came rushing into his mind. It had taken him ages to get to sleep, but it wasn't fear about his father's death that was keeping him awake this time.

"Artoo did not wish to oblige," Threepio added.

Another annoyed beep.

"So you were arguing over who was going to speak to my father," Luke said, grinning despite himself.

"He said he had to attend a rather important meeting with an agent from the Imperial Security Bureau, and frankly, the dreadful stories that are told about that place are enough to make any droid short-circuit."

Artoo made a low whirring noise.

"Yes, as Artoo quite rightly says, what if the agent declared Artoo or I to be a security risk? We could be accused of harboring anti-Imperial sentiments! We wouldn't be the first droids to be dismantled in the name of Imperial security."

"You know I'd never let that happen," Luke said, crawling out of bed. "Don't worry. I'll go and find him myself."

As it turned out, that was unnecessary. When Luke had finished in the refresher, he reentered the main bedroom and found his father was listening to the droids babbling away about how he'd only just woken up. He tried grinning at his father from behind the droids, hoping for some reassurance that he was no longer in a bad mood.

But there was no trace of any amusement when his father spoke.

"Artoo, Threepio return to the hangar. Luke and I require some privacy."

The droids wasted no time in departing.

"I'll see you later," Luke called after them. "I want to refuel my speeder."

Artoo whistled in response, and the doors closed behind him.

"They were nervous because they said you were having a meeting with a security person," Luke said, fidgeting with a button on his pajamas. "I don't know how Threepio manages to think up all those worst-case-scenarios."

His father didn't respond immediately, and Luke glanced up, wondering if he was going to apologize for his behavior last night. Instead, his father proceeded as if it had never happened.

"I have asked an assistant to arrange a meeting between you and Senator Pooja Naberrie. She is your mother's youngest niece."

Luke gaped in surprise. "A meeting …? _What?_ My mother has family?"

"Yes. Her parents, older sister and two nieces reside on Naboo. That is, your maternal grandparents, aunt and cousins."

Luke's eyes grew wider. "And you never thought to mention this?"

His father waved a hand as if that was irrelevant. "You never asked."

"You don't exactly encourage me to ask questions about my mother," Luke said. _Or anything else, for that matter_. He felt shaken. What else had his father not told him because he'd never asked? "I wonder why they never tried to contact me."

"I do not believe they know you exist. They are not aware of who I once was."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, feeling more confused by the moment.

"They believe the man who was married to their daughter is dead," his father explained. "In that, they are not wrong. But not exactly in the way they imagine."

"That's just double talk," Luke said. "You're not dead. Anyway, why are you suddenly telling me this now? Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled about this, but why now?"

His father was staring at a model TIE Fighter resting on the desk. He didn't look at him when he spoke. "I may have to spend considerable time sorting out this mess on Bal. Given your recent problems, I believe meeting your relatives would provide an ideal distraction. You will feel better when I am gone if you are staying with them."

"You want me to stay with them next week?" Luke said, frowning. This was all so rushed. "Have they agreed to this?"

"As I said, they do not yet know you exist. That will be your task. I have no doubt they will invite you to stay as soon as possible."

"You mean I have to go to a complete stranger - a senator, no less - and claim to be related to her?!"

"You _are_ related to her. It will not be as difficult as you imagine."

"Can't I just send her a message?" Luke asked. "She may not even want to meet me."

"As a senator, she will receive thousands of messages. She likely has a secretary droid that goes through them for her. I do not want a droid reading a letter that contains private information about your family."

Luke sighed, seeing his father's point. "Can't you be the one to tell them?"

"Of course not. They must not be told that you are my son."

"Then how am I going to explain why I'm living with you?" Luke said, incredulous. "They're not going to believe that you take in orphaned children out of the goodness of your heart!"

"Explain that you live under my protection because you have the potential to be trained as a Sith."

"This doesn't sound like a good idea," Luke said, shaking his head in disbelief. "You know better than anyone how bad I am at lying."

"It is necessary. I doubt they will want anything to do with you if they discover what really became of your father."

Luke had to admit his father was probably right on that count. "If she's a senator, she probably has a lot of contacts," Luke said. "What if one of them tells her that I really am your son?"

"Luke, as you have discovered in the past, there are many who assume you are adopted. I have even heard some wild speculation that you are a clone. The only people who know the truth, beyond all doubt, are you, myself, and the Emperor."

"There are dozens of people at my school who know," Luke said. "How about Ben and his father?"

"Beyond all doubt? Besides, your friends are unlikely to provide information about you to whoever happens to ask."

"All right," Luke agreed, reluctantly. "I suppose I can give it a try." He looked warily at his father. "Is there anything else you want to spring on me now? Long lost uncles? Half brothers and sisters?" He frowned. "You were an only child, right?"

"This is not an invitation to start asking questions about my past," his father said, waving a finger at him. "But yes, I had no siblings. Only a step-brother that I met once. And you are most definitely an only child."

His father sounded relieved at the idea. Personally, Luke thought he wouldn't have minded having a brother or a sister. He sighed, wistfully.

"When you go to this meeting, take the droids with you," his father continued, abruptly changing the subject. "They are going to scan her office for listening devices before you speak with her. The senate is a –"

"Hive of scum and villainy?" Luke finished, smirking.

"Indeed. Watch yourself, young one."

His father was finally sounding less distant.

"Maybe I should take a few stormtroopers as well," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"Normally, I would advise it, but you don't want to give the impression of an intimidation meeting." His father stared at him for a moment. "Although it would take more than a few stormtroopers to make you appear intimidating."

"Thanks," Luke said. "I think. No stormtroopers. Artoo and Threepio are fine."

"Just be sure you know exactly what you are going to say before you enter this meeting," his father said. "Be clear on your story in your own mind. I suggest you get to the point immediately and then go from there. You should downplay the nature of our relationship. Explain that I am not usually present on Coruscant."

Luke nodded, idly thinking that 'getting to the point quickly' was his father's approach to everything. He wasn't one for talking on needlessly himself, but he did appreciate that some situations required a lot of tact. Besides, there was no way he could just blurt out to a complete stranger that he was her cousin.

"I am going to IMH," his father said, walking towards the door. "I will ask an assistant to contact you when they have confirmed the meeting."

"All right," Luke mumbled.

His father turned back to regard Luke when he reached the door.

"And thank you for getting a good night's sleep."

Luke smiled, knowing exactly what his father meant.

* * *

It had indeed been a blessing to have an uninterrupted night. Vader had been feeling relatively focused that morning and had managed to accomplish several important tasks, not to mention clearing the backlog of messages. The disturbing dream had not reoccurred, a strong indication that he was doing the right thing by Luke.

The events in Palpatine's office seemed distorted now, and he had to think clearly to remember exactly what had been said. The important thing was his master had agreed to Luke's relocation to Naboo. He didn't remember the flight back from the senate, but he did remember having a re-energizing workout in the dueling room.

Somewhere, in all the work of maintaining this Empire, not to mention the trials of fatherhood, he had forgotten how satisfying the power of the Dark Side truly was. His thirst for that power had been reawakened. The galaxy could only benefit as a result.

As expected, Luke had been pleased to learn that he had an extended family. A few days on Naboo, and he wouldn't want to return to Coruscant at all. Padmé's family were the kind of warm, friendly people that would make Luke feel at home the moment he arrived. It seemed things were looking brighter.

His comlink started beeping as he entered the elevator, and he picked it up, already guessing it would be about Senator Naberrie. As expected, an assistant materialized.

"Sir, we have managed to contact Senator Naberrie's assistants. Unfortunately, they have not been entirely cooperative. Apparently she will not agree to the meeting until she is given a reason for it."

It seemed stubbornness was a family trait.

"Tell her that it is a matter that concerns her family."

She would not be able to resist that.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Luke wasn't ashamed to admit that he rarely followed his father's suggestions. After all, his parental guidance usually consisted of vague statements about focus and instinct that had no relevance in the real world. But his advice to be sure about the story he was going to tell Pooja Naberrie was more than wise. Nothing would be more embarrassing than to go to her office and stutter and mumble his way through a poorly thought out scenario that was an obvious lie.

After spending an hour thinking it over, he'd come up with a version of events that wasn't a lie at all. It simply left out the one single detail that his father didn't want them to know. As his father had said, people found it far easier to believe that he was adopted, so this assumption would work to his benefit for once.

He took his mind off the whole ordeal by giving his speeder a thorough clean and polish. Once that was done, he moved on to Artoo and Threepio. Despite spending most of his time inside, Artoo never seemed to stay clean for more than a few days. He was just starting on his left leg when Lev entered the workshop, holding a datapad and a security pass.

"Hello, Luke," he said.

Luke stood up in anticipation. This must be about the meeting with his cousin. "Hi. Did you get in touch with Pooja Naberrie?"

Lev nodded. "It took a while, as I had to go through two secretary droids before speaking to someone who realized this wasn't the usual request for a meeting. Then I had to face an interrogation from her security guard. I don't think he's happy with the situation, but you have a meeting with the senator at 14 hundred."

"What? That's in an hour!" Luke said, surprised.

"I'm sure they could reschedule it if it doesn't suit," Lev said.

"No, it's all right," Luke said, forcing himself to calm down. "I'm not doing anything else important."

Artoo gave a whistle that sounded offended.

"You and Threepio have to come with me," Luke said, glancing down. "To make sure the room isn't bugged or something."

Artoo gave a long series of beeps that sounded excited. The droids didn't often get a chance to go outside the building.

"Did my father tell you what this meeting is about?" Luke asked, glancing up at Lev. "I can hardly believe I'm doing this."

Lev raised a hand. "No, and I'm sure if he wanted me to know he would have said something, so better to keep it to yourself."

"All right," Luke said, sighing. His father could be quite touchy about personal things.

"You're not going to wear those, are you?" Lev asked, gesturing at Luke's clothes.

Luke glanced down. There were several oil stains and more than a few pieces of Artoo's grime.

"On second thought, this is the senate," Lev said, grinning. "There is no such thing as standards over there."

Luke returned the grin. "I'll go and change, I guess." He paused for a moment, and then said, "Lev, have you noticed anything … odd about my father lately?"

"Odd?"

"He was acting strangely last night. It reminded me of a holovid I saw once about a kid's father who used to come home drunk and smash things."

"You think your father was drunk?" Lev said, in sheer disbelief.

"No!" Luke said. "But he was smashing things in the dueling room. This morning he pretended nothing had happened."

"He has been under a lot of stress lately," Lev suggested.

"Because of me," Luke said, hanging his head.

"I was going to say because of the problems with this Bal campaign," Lev said. "Don't blame yourself." He handed him a datapad. "Here's the navigation data and a security clearance. It's a labyrinth over there, so don't get lost trying to find her office." He placed a hand briefly on Luke's shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Luke said, wondering what he was getting himself into.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Luke was careful to leave in plenty of time, knowing how the traffic in Imperial City could never be predicted. The last thing he wanted was to be late for this.

Threepio sat in the passenger side, while Artoo rested happily in the back. Luke had copied the navigation data to Artoo's memory, so as they approached the senate office complex, he started beeping out directions, and Threepio provided a translation. They eventually ended up in a secured landing bay, and Luke pulled up beside a collection of utility vehicles.

"You know, I'm glad you two are here," Luke said, switching off the engine. "I don't think I could do this by myself."

"We are more than happy to assist in any way we can, Master Luke," Threepio said.

Artoo whistled in agreement.

"Thanks," Luke said. "Come on, I guess we better get going."

He stepped out and started walking towards the double entrance doors. Two senate guards immediately stepped into his path, causing him to step back in surprise.

"Young man, do you have security clearance to enter this building?"

Luke snapped his fingers. "I left my pass in the speeder. Wait right there."

When he ran back, he found Artoo was having trouble getting out of the seat, and Threepio was providing some well-meaning assistance that was making the situation worse. He crawled in from the other side, gave Artoo the needed shove from behind, and then proceeded to rummage around in the glove compartment for the security pass. There were dozens of passes for various places in here, not to mention a wide range of discount coupons for fast food providers all over Imperial City. The correct pass had been mashed up against something that had once been a biscuit, so he wiped it off as he walked back to the guards.

"Here," he said, glancing back to make sure the droids were behind him this time. Artoo gave a short, reassuring beep.

The guards passed the card between them.

"What is your business here?" the left one asked.

He sounded suspicious.

"I have a meeting at fourteen hundred with Senator Naberrie," Luke said, trying to sound confident.

The guard on the right took out his comlink. Luke stared at the floor, having a fair idea of who they would be calling. Sometimes it was a real pain to be a teenager. There were some adults who just refused to take him seriously, purely because of his age. Luke continued to stare at his boots throughout the brief conversation between the guard and someone who was obviously a representative of the senator. Once the meeting was confirmed, Luke glanced up, expecting the guards to step aside.

Instead, the left one pulled out a scanner wand and started running it down the length of his body. Luke rolled his eyes and then turned slightly so they had access to the other side. Once they had finished with him, they moved on to the droids. They spent a longer amount of time on Artoo, for some reason Luke couldn't understand. Perhaps they thought he looked like he was hiding something.

He sighed with relief when they finally stepped aside and gestured for him to walk through. They entered a wide corridor, lined with Imperial flags and pictures of the Emperor. There were delicate indoor plants at various intervals, clearly designed to have a calming effect, but Luke felt increasingly nervous the further he walked.

When they reached the correct office, Luke paused outside the door, gathering his courage. He could do this.

"Master Luke, is everything all right?" Threepio asked. "Artoo says he registered an increase in your heart rate."

"Artoo, do you mind not spying on my biological functions?" Luke said. "I'm fine!"

Artoo whistled.

"He says he is scanning for listening devices, and you just happened to step in the way," Threepio said. "A likely story, Artoo."

"I'm just a little nervous, that's all," Luke said. "I have to go in here and tell a complete stranger that she's my cousin. She probably won't even believe me. No one takes teenagers seriously."

"Artoo and I know how you feel, Master Luke," Threepio said, while Artoo bleeped an agreement in the background. "No one takes droids seriously either."

Luke grinned. "I always take you guys seriously. You make more sense than a lot of people I know."

Unexpectedly, the doors to the office slid open before the droids could reply. An alien guard stood on the other side, staring down at Luke like he was a piece of litter cluttering up the hallway. He had long floppy ears and a rounded snout. Luke believed the species were called Gungans.

"Can mesa help yousa?"

He didn't sound very helpful.

"I … ah … um, I'm here to see Senator Naberrie," Luke said, in a rush.

"What bein' yousa name?"

"Luke Skywalker," Luke said, trying to regain control of his nervousness. "I have an appointment for fourteen hundred."

The Gungan stepped back and gestured for Luke to enter the room. It was a reception area. There was a desk with a protocol droid and beyond that, the doors to the main office. Artoo and Threepio followed behind him. Once the doors slid closed, the Gungan began circling him. Luke noticed he was carrying a holstered blaster.

"Yousa are a sub-adult," he said.

"Yes," Luke said, turning to face him.

"What bein' dissen meetin' about?"

"That's between her and me," Luke said, feeling his temper start to rise. "Who are you, anyway?"

The Gungan didn't react to his tone. "Captain Jassa, head of security," he said. "Da senator has been delayin', but shesa hopin' to be here in da next few minutin'."

"Oh, okay," Luke said. "I'll just wait here, then."

He sat down on a nearby couch and looked around at the room. There were several sculptures dotted around, of similar design to the works of art he'd seen at the Imperial Palace.

His gaze wandered back to the door, and he found Captain Jassa was still staring at him.

"Look, I'm not a security threat," Luke said. "I'm here for a meeting. That's all. Will you please relax?"

"Mesa did a check on yousa when mesa knew yousa were meetin' wid da senator," Captain Jassa said. "Mesa couldn't find anydin'."

"I'm not exactly famous," Luke said.

"Mesa was no aware Lord Vader has people as young as yousa workin' for hesa."

Luke was a loss to know how to reply. He didn't want to be drawn into a conversation about his relationship with his father with someone who had clearly already made up his mind about him.

Fortunately, the doors slid open at that point, and a woman entered, dressed in the elaborate mode of high fashion. She had brown wavy hair that was cut to a length just above her shoulders. There was a certain style and sophistication about her that made her intimidating in a way that even eclipsed his father. How could he possibly be related to this person? Luke glanced longingly at the door, wishing she wasn't between him and it. This had been a bad idea.

She stopped and stared at Luke, and anything he might of thought of saying died in his mouth. Fortunately, Artoo gave a cheerful beep, making up a little for the silence. Finally, Captain Jassa came to his rescue.

"My lady, dissen da representative dat Lord Vader sent over. Hissen name bein' Luke Skywalker. Mesa have clearin' hesa and da droids of any risk."

Luke knew he should have said hello and offered to shake her hand. Anything, really, rather than staring blankly. It was all he could do to stand up.

"Welcome, Mr Skywalker," she said, in a tone as if she was speaking to someone much older than he was. It gave him a sudden boost of confidence. "Won't you please join me in my office?"

He started to walk forward.

"Da droids stay here," Captain Jassa said, suddenly.

"Why?" Luke said. "They won't be any problem."

"Why do yousa need dose droids wid yousa?" the captain asked. He gestured at Artoo. "What possible use could yousa have for an astromech."

"They're my friends!" Luke blurted out, before he'd had a chance to think.

The captain gave him a look that made Luke want to run and hide with embarrassment. He clearly thought he was more than a few hairs short of a bantha.

Threepio then spoke up. "Artoo and I are Master Luke's personal advisers. Lord Vader assigned us to assist him in this matter, and we cannot disobey his orders."

Luke sighed, silently thanking whoever created Threepio for making such a lifesaving droid.

"It's all right, Captain Jassa," Pooja said, with a small smile. "The droids are welcome."

She entered the office, and Luke followed behind. He was careful not to look at Captain Jassa, lest the Gungan find something else to complain about. Fortunately, they made it safely into the office, and the doors slid closed behind him.

Luke's eye immediately fell on a giant painting along one wall. He recognized the Naboo landscape from his father's memory. The painting made it look every bit as wonderful as it had in the dream.

"Naboo's lake country," she said, noticing Luke was staring. "My sister painted it for me."

"It's beautiful," Luke said.

Pooja took a seat on one of the couches.

"I have to admit, Mr Skywalker, you are not quite what I expected an employee of Lord Vader to look like."

"Oh, just call me Luke," Luke said, glancing at the droids. They'd taken up positions along the side of the room. Artoo gave an encouraging beep, which prompted Luke to take a seat on the couch opposite. He briefly stared at a hologram sitting on the low table between the two of them. It showed a group of people who were very likely Pooja's family. _His_ family, just a family he'd never met.

"I'm not an employee of Lord Vader. I just live with him," Luke said. "I've come to talk about something personal." Pooja didn't reply, but her eyes narrowed in a curious way. Luke fidgeted for a moment and then glanced back at the painting. He was starting to see why his father always got straight to the point. It saved all the wondering how someone was going to react. "It's about your aunt. Padmé."

He risked a glance at Pooja and found her calm, controlled demeanor had been disturbed. She sat forward slightly.

"Please. Carry on," she said, after Luke had been silent for a moment.

"I don't know exactly how to say this," Luke said, deciding to go ahead and put all hesitation aside. "So I'll just say it. She's my mother."

"I'm sorry?" Pooja's eyes had grown wide.

"I know, I know, it sounds crazy," Luke said. "But I was born right before she died. I was then taken to Tatooine to stay with my father's family. When I was eleven, they were murdered." His voice broke on the word, and he paused, trying to gain control of his emotions.

Pooja filled the silence. "Your father was the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker?'

Luke felt a wave of relief that she hadn't burst out laughing or called Captain Jassa to have him forcibly removed.

"Yes."

"And the Emperor knows of this?" she said, in a tone of sheer surprise. "Lord Vader knows of this?"

Luke nodded.

"I'm amazed they haven't killed you," Pooja said.

"Why?" Luke said, confused.

"Surely you must know that the Jedi are considered enemies of the Empire. Being the son of such a famous and powerful Jedi would guarantee you a death sentence. Yet you say you're living over there at the Imperial Palace? What does Lord Vader want with you?"

"Nothing. I just live there," Luke said, simply, while trying to hide his discomfort. For all he knew, the Emperor did want him dead. His father had made vague remarks about the Emperor considering him a threat, but perhaps he was hiding the full extent of the Emperor's feelings in order to protect him. It wasn't something he liked to think about. "After the death of my aunt and uncle, I was transferred to Coruscant by Imperial Family Services. The Jedi who killed my family came looking for me here. Lord Vader fought and killed him, and then he took me in to live under his protection."

"Lord Vader _adopted_ you?"

Luke hesitated briefly and then nodded. It wasn't a complete lie. Not really.

"I only found out that my mother had family today," Luke added. "This morning, actually."

"Does he treat you well?" Pooja said. Her voice was full of sympathy.

"Sure," Luke said, wishing they could get away from the subject of his father and on to what he'd really come here for. "He's not even there most of the time."

"He must want you for something," Pooja said. "Are they training you to be another Sith Lord?"

"No." He smiled. "I don't think I'd be very good at it, even if they did."

Pooja had stood up and wandered over to the window while he'd been speaking. Luke could see she was fidgeting with her hands behind her back.

"Your story is unbelievable, Luke." She glanced back. "Too unbelievable for anyone to have made up. Do you know who took you to your father's family?"

"I think it was a Jedi called Obi-Wan," Luke said, sitting back against the couch. "But my aunt and uncle never told me, so I have no way of knowing for sure." His father seemed to think it had been Obi-Wan, but that was no proof.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi was said to have been killed at the Jedi Temple," Pooja said, still staring out the window, "along with Anakin. They also claimed my aunt had been murdered by a Jedi during the uprising."

There was mostly sadness in Pooja's voice, but Luke could detect a trace of skepticism as well. She turned back to him.

"Luke, I don't want you to think I doubt you, because I don't. But there has been so much mystery surrounding my aunt's death, and it has brought much pain to my family. I don't want to inform them of this without having a DNA test performed. One of the senate medical analysis droids could do one now."

"Okay," Luke said, nodding his consent.

Pooja crossed the room to her desk. As she spoke with one of her secretary droids, Luke glanced back at Artoo and Threepio. He gave them a small smile, and Artoo replied with a quiet whistle.

"You okay, Threepio?" Luke said. "Close down if you get bored."

"I'm quite all right, Master Luke," Threepio said. "Take as long as you need."

"They really are your friends, aren't they?"

Luke glanced back to find Pooja had finished the call. Most people would have said that in a derisive tone, but Pooja sounded curious.

"Yes, they are," Luke said. "They're special droids."

"It's funny, because now that I think about it, I remember my aunt had droids like that." She rested her arms on her desk and looked distantly at the wall with the painting. "I was only a child when she died. My memories are of wonderful moments filled with love. My mother always said Aunt Padmé had a special place in her heart for me and my sister. But, like the rest of our family, we had to share her with Naboo. And the entire galaxy, for that matter."

"Is she why you became a senator?" Luke asked, finally feeling comfortable enough to ask.

She nodded. "Her life has always been an inspiration to me." She glanced down. "My family have never approved of my involvement in politics. They are worried I'm going to end up like she did. Understandably, I suppose, but I wanted to make a difference." She glanced up. "So how about you? Have you made any plans for your career?"

"I want to be a pilot," Luke said.

"Anakin was famous for his flying," Pooja said. "but I suppose you've been told all this."

Luke gave a half smile. "My aunt and uncle never wanted to talk about him. I think, a bit like your family, they didn't want me to go the same way."

"I met him once, though I barely remember it," she said. "He and Aunt Padmé came by my grandparents' house for lunch. During the Clone Wars, he and Obi-Wan were always on the HoloNet. I remember he looked a lot like you."

The idea of looking like his father was always odd. It was hard for Luke to reconcile the pictures he had seen of his father before the mask with the man he knew today. As strange as it was, sometimes it was easier to imagine he had been born in the black armor and cape.

The door to Pooja's office slid open then, and a medical analysis droid rolled in. It was covered in so many slots and tools, there wasn't room for any recognizable features. A blue light glowed on the front, and it spoke in an even voice.

"Medical analysis unit YP-6534 at your service, Senator Naberrie."

"I would like to have a DNA test performed," she said, standing up and walking around to the front of the desk. "Between myself and this young man." She gestured towards Luke.

The droid whirred away for a while, and then it said, "My analysis shows the lifeform is a minor. A DNA test cannot be done without approval from his legal guardian. I can provide you with the appropriate form."

"I see," Pooja said, glancing at Luke. "That would be helpful. Thank you."

"I can get it signed by the end of today," Luke said, getting the impression that Pooja was disappointed. "If you're free tomorrow, I can come back."

The droid produced a datachip, and Luke stood up to retrieve it.

"That will be all, YP, thank you," Pooja said. The droid rolled away immediately. Once the door had closed behind it, she turned back to Luke.

"Who will sign it for you?"

Luke had to catch himself before using the word father. "Lord Vader."

"He acts as your legal guardian personally?"

Luke nodded.

Pooja had an expression like she was wanting to ask more.

"I'll leave you with my contact details," Luke said, quickly. He walked over to pick up a datapad and lightpen from Pooja's desk.

"Thank you. One other thing, Luke. Your mother is a very famous person on my planet. If word were to reach the Naboo media that you were her son, they would besiege you."

_That's nothing new_, Luke thought. Out loud, he said, "I will not tell anyone."

"My staff will be curious. To prevent speculation, I will tell them you are a distant relative of my father. Now, about this test. How does tomorrow morning sound? 0900?"

Luke paused for a moment. On a weekend, that was normally the time he was starting to consider waking up. But this was important, and Pooja was probably busy the rest of the day.

"Okay."

"Give me a call if there is any problem," she said, writing something down on another datapad. "Here's my personal comlink frequency. I am the only one who is authorized to answer this comlink."

Luke accepted the datapad and left his own details on Pooja's desk.

"I better get going," he said. "Thanks for meeting with me."

"It was my pleasure, I assure you."

"Artoo. Threepio."

His droids instantly joined him as he left the office, and Luke continued walking past the secretary droid and Captain Jassa without a glance. It was a relief to make it to the relative privacy of the corridor.

"I think that went rather well, Master Luke," Threepio said. Artoo whistled and beeped in a positive way.

"I guess," Luke said. "But she seems a little skeptical. I guess I would feel the same way if it was me."

Perhaps, in some way, it was good they had to wait to perform the DNA test. It gave him a day to put some more thought into how he was going to answer any further questions about his relationship with his father. It would also give him time to think up more questions he could ask Pooja.

"I have been programmed with extensive knowledge about reading human emotion," Threepio said. "My analysis concludes that the senator believed you were telling the truth."

"She thought I believed what I was saying," Luke agreed. "But that doesn't mean she thinks it's the truth. I suppose she thinks someone lied to me about my mother. Or they didn't know, so they made a guess. Who knows." Luke thought about the idea for a moment. "What if she's right? What if we had this DNA test done and it said we weren't related?"

Artoo made a low pitched beep that sounded derisive.

"Against my better judgment, I find myself agreeing with Artoo," Threepio said. "Why would your father lie to you, Master Luke?"

"I hope you're right," Luke mumbled.

* * *

Vader was not in the best mood when he returned from the Imperial Military Headquarters. He had gone there anticipating a routine meeting about the progress of their preparations for the Bal invasion, along with a status update on a number of other troublespots around the galaxy. Instead, General Okku had presented him with some bad news. It seemed one of his assistants had been discovered passing information to the senate.

The man was currently in one of the secure detention facilities, undergoing interrogation. But the damage had already been done. If the senate had the information about their plans, it would only be a matter of hours before the media obtained it. Troops had been dispatched to the senate to have all the information destroyed, but there was no way to measure the extent of this information leak. The only solution was to assume the entire plan had been compromised and revert back to their original idea. An idea that would result in a far greater loss of life and cause unrest in the senate.

His thoughts turned to Luke as he entered the elevator hub. Hopefully his meeting with Pooja Naberrie had gone well or, at the very least, not been a complete disaster. Given his current mood, he doubted he could offer much reassurance to his son if the latter turned out to be the case.

Luke's presence in the Force led him to the library. His son was lying on his stomach across one of the couches, browsing through a databook with an abundance of pictures. When Luke became aware of his approach, he hastily switched it off and pushed it down between the couch cushions.

Vader stretched out a hand to retrieve the book, instantly suspecting his son had again obtained a copy of the book he'd confiscated yesterday. Instead he found himself looking at a reference book, entitled 'A Visual Guide To Naboo'. He met his son's gaze, which appeared decidedly nervous.

"I have no issue with you reading this," he said, wondering when Luke had decided he was enforcing some ruthless censorship regime.

Luke held out a hand to retrieve it.

"How was your meeting with Senator Naberrie?" Vader asked, passing it back.

"Okay," Luke said, placing the databook on the couch beside him.

Vader waited in silence. When nothing else was forthcoming, he said, "Are you going to tell me more, or do you expect me to interrogate you?"

It came out sounding more testy than he'd intended. Luke gave him a wary look and quickly stood up beside him.

"She … uh … I think she believed me, but she wanted to get a DNA test done. I need your permission for that. I have the form in my room."

"I suppose that is acceptable," Vader said. "Ensure your DNA sample is destroyed once the test is finished."

Luke nodded. He was meshing his fingers together, in a slightly nervous way. It seemed he had something else to say, but it would now take some coaxing before it could be drawn out of him. Vader released a slow breath, feeling annoyed at both his own hastily-spoken words and Luke's overly-sensitive reaction.

"I had to order troops to the senate today," Vader said, careful to sound calm and conversational. "I trust you did not encounter them?"

Luke shook his head. "I was only there for about twenty minutes. We started talking, but then I had a feeling she was going to start asking some tricky questions, so I decided to leave it for the moment. I'm going back tomorrow morning to get this test done by one of the senate medical analysis droids."

"What was your impression of your cousin?"

Luke glanced up, with a small smile. "She was a little intimidating."

A memory filled Vader's mind, entirely against his will. Staring up at the Queen of Naboo, feeling every inch a young slave boy, and hastily trying to explain that he only wanted to say goodbye to Padmé. The only time he'd ever been more intimidated was when he stared down at her, ten years later, and let slip in an entirely inappropriate way that she'd grown more beautiful. A pain surged through him as a result of the memory, and he turned away in frustration.

"Are you all right?" Luke asked, sounding truly concerned.

Luke's pity was almost worse than the painful memories. Almost.

"I could do without you asking that," Vader snapped.

"Sorry," Luke said, shrinking back.

"It has been a difficult day," Vader explained, attempting to release his frustration into the Force, before he ran this conversation further into the ground. "Now, I can sense there is something you want to ask me."

Luke rolled his eyes in a long-suffering way. "Why must you spy on my thoughts?"

"I am not using the Force, if that is what you are suggesting." He gestured at Luke's hands. "You always fidget in that way when you want to ask me something."

"Because you make it so difficult," Luke said. "Just don't overreact. Please."

"I never overreact."

"I'm concerned about this DNA test," Luke said, staring at him with earnest blue eyes. "What if it shows that she wasn't really my mother?"

"What?" Vader took a moment to comprehend what Luke was asking. "What are you suggesting? You think I had several relationships going on at the same time like some sort of Corellian smuggler? I barely had time to spend with your mother. It was a miracle of the Force that you were conceived at -"

"Okay, okay!" Luke said, raising a hand in shock. "That wasn't what I meant. I was thinking that someone could have stolen your DNA and I was born in a lab with a random egg donor for a mother."

"You have been watching too many HoloNet dramas," Vader said.

"It could have happened. How do you know it didn't?"

"Any number of reasons."

"Name one."

"They have yet to replicate Force sensitivity in a laboratory," Vader said. "To the galaxy's greater good. Now, instead of idling away your time, shouldn't you be catching up on the days of schoolwork you have missed?"

Luke responded with an incoherent mumble.

* * *

When Luke woke in the morning, he found the DNA test permission form on the table beside his bed, along with a flashing light on his comlink.

He stretched out a hand to retrieve it and rubbed his eyes sleepily. The blue image of his father came into focus.

_Luke, I am attending several meetings today, but do not hesitate to call me if you experience any problems with your cousin. I am pleased to see your sleeping habits have improved immeasurably. You did not wake up even when I accidentally knocked half the objects off your desk. Why do you insist on leaving clothes in the middle of the floor?_

Luke glanced over at his desk and saw his father hadn't bothered to clean up the mess he'd made. It would have probably only taken him a minute if he'd used the Force, too. The idea of having to pick up all those objects himself caused Luke to feel a sudden wave of laziness. He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

A moment later, he suddenly leapt out of bed and grabbed his bedside chronometer. Ten minutes past nine! Stars, why hadn't he bothered to set his alarm? Stupid!

It took another five minutes to locate Pooja's comlink frequency and calm down enough to enter it. She answered immediately.

"Hi!" Luke said. He sounded out of breath. "I'm sorry I'm late … uh, something happened and … I'll be there as soon as possible!"

"Very well, Luke," Pooja said. "I look forward to seeing you."

Luke cut the call and dived on a nearby pile of clothes. Within ten minutes he was running for the ship hangar and combing his hair on the way. There was no time to find Artoo and Threepio, so he'd just have to hope no one had decided to bug the room today.

He jumped into the SoroSuub _Quiescence_ and was taking off even before the engine had fully warmed up. Although he normally wasn't allowed to fly this speeder, his father had offered it to him the other day. Its twin turbine engines gave him the necessary boost to speed past the crammed airway leading out to the senate.

At the landing pad, the same guards were standing ready to start interrogating him, even as he landed. Luke grabbed his comlink, DNA test permission form, and the security pass out of the glove compartment, and he started waving the pass in the air as he ran up to them.

"I'm late!"

"Halt!"

Luke stood still, but he hovered from one foot to the other. "Come on!"

The one on the left inspected the security pass. When he finally handed it back and waved him on, Luke ran into the building and down the corridor. In his haste, he overshot Pooja's office, and had to double back. Upon entering the door, he was relieved to see Captain Jassa was nowhere in sight. There was only the secretary droid, who gestured towards the doors.

"Senator Naberrie said you should come through immediately."

"Thanks."

Luke entered the office and found himself tripping against the medical analysis droid. Pooja was sitting at her desk, working on her computer. She looked up in surprise at his clumsy entrance.

"Hi!" Luke said. "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"It's all right," she said, standing up. "Did you have a problem with the permission form?"

"No, no problem, here it is," Luke said, between breaths. He passed it to the droid, who extended an arm and slotted it into one of the many terminals.

"Would you like something to drink?" Pooja asked. She glanced at his clothes in an odd way. Luke was scared to look down. When he did, he wished he hadn't. His tunic was on inside out. "Um, a drink would be nice, thanks," he said, quickly.

When Pooja turned to open a compartment behind her, Luke quickly pulled off the tunic and reversed it.

"Is juice okay?" Pooja said, glancing back.

"Great, thanks." Luke flopped down on the couch. He looked at the droid. "Was that form all right?"

"The form has been processed. I am now ready to collect your DNA sample."

"What does that involve?" Luke asked, suddenly feeling nervous. Was this droid going to stick some big needle into him?

A small panel slid out from the side of the droid, and a red light lit up.

"Please run your fingers along the sample collector. The light will change to green when an adequate sample has been obtained."

Luke sighed with relief. The collection panel felt rough against his fingertips, but the light turned green almost immediately. The droid retracted the panel and a processing light began flashing on the front.

"How about your sample?" Luke said, as Pooja came to give him his glass. "Thank you."

"I provided it earlier," she said, sitting down on the opposite couch. She was drinking something pink and frothy.

Luke studied her as he sipped his drink, idly thinking that Pooja had probably never been late a day in her life. For relatives, they didn't really have anything in common. He noticed her eyes wandering to the droid, and he knew exactly what she was thinking. It was awkward having to wait like this.

"This juice is nice," Luke said, finally.

"It's from Naboo."

"I guess you miss it when you come here," Luke said.

"Yes, very much. I do not leave it often. The shopping on Coruscant is fantastic, though."

"Have you been to the Orbit Mall?" Luke asked.

Before Pooja could reply, the droid beeped.

"The test is complete." A tray slid out, holding a datachip. "The results are contained on the datachip. The samples have been destroyed."

"What were the results?" Pooja asked.

"No data has been retained," the droid said.

"I think we have to put that datachip in a reader," Luke said. "We could use your computer."

"Droids," Pooja said, with a slight note of weariness. She stood up and retrieved the datachip, and the medical analysis droid rolled out the door, leaving them in privacy. Luke eagerly followed her around to the computer. Within a moment of the chip being inserted, it brought up a graphical results display.

"Here we go," Luke said, pointing to an explanation printed at the bottom of several technical readouts. He read aloud. "The two individuals tested show a 94.7 percent chance of being first cousins. There is a 99.8 percent chance of the individuals sharing a recent female ancestor. The match is positive."

Luke felt a rush of relief. This would have been very confusing if it had come out negative.

Pooja looked up and smiled at him, and Luke grinned in return.

"So, we're cousins," she said, sounding far more relaxed that she had before.

"Yes," Luke said, simply.

"Do you mind if I hang on to these results?" she said, gesturing at the screen. "My parents will want to see them."

"Sure," Luke said. "When are you going to tell them?"

"Today," she said. "This is big news. I can't hold on to it."

Luke walked around to the front of the desk and picked up his glass.

"How do you think they'll react?"

"Overjoyed, I imagine," Pooja said. "But it will stir up a lot of memories of my aunt's murder." She met Luke's gaze squarely. "I'm not sure how they will react when they learn you have been adopted by someone outside the family. The fact that it is Lord Vader will only make that news harder."

"I'm happy here," Luke said, quickly. The last thing he wanted was these new found relatives making some sort of legal custody bid. His father would not react well to that.

"Really? You're sure he treats you well?"

"Yes," Luke said. "My school is here. My friends are here. I'm happy."

"Have you ever thought about being emancipated?"

"Huh?" Luke glanced at his body. "I eat all the time."

Pooja smiled. "No, not emaciated. _Emancipated_. You're about sixteen, correct?"

"Fifteen."

"You can make an application to a court to be emancipated, which means you no longer require someone to be your legal guardian. In the eyes of the law, you will be an adult."

"So I'd have to get a job and pay rent to live someplace?" Luke said, surprised. "Why would anyone want that?"

"I suppose it doesn't sound so good when you put it like that," Pooja said, still smiling. "So have you met the Emperor?"

Luke had to stop himself before he shuddered at the question. "Yes. Unfortunately."

The thought then occurred that perhaps Pooja was his number one fan. She was a senator, after all. But the sight of her ever growing smile soon put an end to that.

"You don't like him?"

"He makes me feel … uncomfortable," Luke said.

"I know the feeling," Pooja said, quietly. "Luke, my family are going to want to meet you as soon as possible. I would like to take you to Naboo. How would you feel about that?"

It was exactly as his father had said. "That would be wonderful," Luke said. "I've seen many holos of it. It's one of the the most beautiful places I've ever seen."

"We could go on a weekend or when you have a holiday from school if that suits."

"Anytime is fine," Luke said. "I think my ... uh ... Lord Vader was hoping I would go next week, as he's going away."

"I'm sure next week would be fine," Pooja said, surprised. "There is an important session of congress tomorrow afternoon to vote on the proposed military action against Bal. I must remain on Coruscant for that, but afterwards I am free to return to Naboo."

"That's where he's going," Luke said, recognizing the name. "Bal."

"Ah," Pooja said, looking aside.

Luke realized he may have said more than he should, and he made a mental note to not mention anything to do with Bal again. The last thing he wanted was to cause a political incident. His father would kill him.

"Well, I'll talk with my family now," Pooja said, glancing back. "I'll call you and tell you how it goes."

"Thanks," Luke said. He paused to down the last of his juice and left the glass on Pooja's desk. "Hopefully they take it well. I'm still getting used to the idea of having other relatives, and I've known about it for two days now."

"I know what you mean," Pooja said, with a knowing smile.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Luke had decided to meet Ben for lunch while he waited to hear back from Pooja. He needed to discuss this entire ordeal with someone who wasn't his moody, temperamental father. He and Ben had argued a bit over where to go before finally agreeing on an all-you-can-eat place not far from a large hoverboarding park.

This was the first time Luke had seen Ben since the terrible day when he'd thought he'd been orphaned, so when he picked up his friend on the apartment landing pad, he felt a faint memory of the numbing pain. He buried it and grinned at Ben, though, feeling the need to assure his friend that everything was fine now.

Ben didn't bring up the subject. On the ride to the restaurant, Luke kept mostly silent while Ben told him all about his great aunt's funeral on Barthamore Prime. When they took a seat at the busy restaurant, Luke glanced out the window and found it had a good view of the Jedi Temple. He looked away, not wanting to remember his experience in there.

"So do you understand what is happening on Bal?" Luke asked, noticing a nearby monitor was tuned to the HoloNet news. "My father is going there next week."

"Don't mention it around my father, whatever you do," Ben said, biting into a piece of steak. He was sampling some exotic green meat that made Luke feel a little sick. "He's been getting worked up about it. I can't blame him, I guess. One of the royal guards who was killed in the explosion was in his squad."

Luke started poking at his own food, wondering if he should start telling Ben about his mother's family.

"So you managed to escape from those crazy media droids?" Ben asked, oblivious to his mood. "My father got worked up about that, too. He said I should have called the city guard."

"I managed to find a place to hide," Luke said, deciding not to go into details. "I found my way home later when everything had calmed down. Sorry about not sending you the homework," Luke added. Normally his friend would have complained, but he'd been strangely silent on the subject. "I haven't been to school."

It was embarrassing to have to admit that, but Ben would have found out sooner or later.

"No problem," Ben said. "I figured you weren't at school."

"So what _is_ happening on Bal?" Luke asked, ignoring Ben's concerned look.

Ben glanced at the monitor, and then back at Luke. "Since when were you so interested in political issues?"

"Long story," Luke said. "Yesterday, my father just decided to spring on me that my mother's relatives were all living on Naboo. One of them, my cousin, is a senator. I met her for the first time yesterday."

"Wow," Ben said. "Naboo. The Emperor's homeworld?"

"Naboo is the Emperor's homeworld?" Luke said, in disbelief. Palpatine didn't remind him of Naboo in the slightest.

Ben gave him a slightly disparaging look.

"I don't exactly sit around reading his biography," Luke said, shuddering at the idea.

"So how did it go?" Ben asked.

"Great," Luke said. "It looks like I'm going to be staying there next week."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. We're still sorting out the details. A few days, I suppose. Maybe a week. It would be good if I knew something about Bal in case my cousin wants to talk about it during the flight there. She's friendly, but we don't really have much in common."

"I don't have anything in common with my cousins," Ben said. "Apart from the fact that we're related. I think that's normal. You get brothers and sisters who are completely different."

"And fathers and sons," Luke agreed, knowingly.

"Have I told you about my second cousin Kavig?" Ben said. "I saw him at the funeral. He's working for a galactic mail company now. He flies around and retrieves broken down mail droids in remote locations. He said I could come with him on one of his runs sometime."

"That sounds like a fun job," Luke said, grinning. He half-wished Pooja had an exciting career like that.

"So did your cousin know that you existed?" Ben asked.

Luke shook his head. "The strange thing is that she doesn't know who my father is. She thinks he's dead. I'm not allowed to tell my mother's family what really happened to him, as my father says they won't want to know me after that."

"Understandable," Ben said.

"I guess," Luke said, "but it feels like I'm starting out my relationship with these people on a lie."

"I never knew your father was Lord Vader when we first met," Ben said. "Lucky, or I'd never have spoken to you in a million years. Maybe you could tell them after they know you really well."

"Maybe," Luke said. "I might have to in the end. I can tell that Pooja really doesn't like him. She kept asking me if he was treating me properly. I was worried they might want to go to court to get legal custody of me."

Ben snickered. "There's no court that would accept a case against Lord Vader."

"If the Emperor allowed it, they would."

"Unless your mother's family are completely unreasonable, they should accept your wishes," Ben said. "It's not like you're a baby. You're nearly an adult."

"You're right," Luke said, feeling a lot better. "Besides, I don't think my father would ever let it happen. He'd never admit it, but I think he quite likes having me around."

Ben grinned. "If I had pulled even half the stunts you have, I'd have been in military boarding school years ago. Your father loves you."

Luke smiled to himself. It was nice that Ben thought so.

"I didn't want him to leave last week. He was supposed to go to Bal four days ago. Thank the Force it was delayed."

"If they vote against it, he might not go at all," Ben said. "But they're having a public funeral for General Lavri and the dead royal guards tomorrow morning. My father is part of the security detail. He says there will be large numbers of senators in attendance, and there's no way they'll vote against military action after the funeral."

"Why do they want to invade in the first place?"

"I don't understand everything," Ben said. "Apparently it's a refueling depot along a major shipping route, which is why the Empire is so interested. Several years ago, one of the moons around Bal had a disaster, making it uninhabitable. So the entire population of the moon had to shift to Bal. Everything was okay at first, but the relations between the refugees and the existing population has worsened to the point where it's about to break out into a civil war."

"So whose side is the Empire going to take?" Luke asked. "Or are they just trying to stop both sides from fighting?"

"The Empire has been supplying weapons to the Balin government to assist with keeping insurgencies among the refugees under control. The insurgency groups attacked an Imperial ship in retaliation. So the Empire was all set to invade, but then all this information started coming out about how badly the Balin government had treated the refugees. Apparently they're all living in slums and camps and are treated like second-class citizens. There was no longer any support in the senate for the invasion. But then that bomb was set off in the palace by the insurgency groups."

Luke was rubbing his head. "It sounds complicated."

"It is," Ben said. "But don't tell my father that. He thinks it's very simple. Especially after that bomb."

Luke was about to answer, but then his comlink started beeping. He switched it on immediately, and the projector lit up with an image of Pooja.

"Hi," Luke said. Ben was looking on curiously.

"Hello, Luke. I've made contact with my mother. I can't even describe how amazed she was to hear about you."

Luke smiled. "She believed you?"

"It took a while, but we got there. She wants to meet you as soon as possible. If it is suitable for you, we will leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Fine," Luke said. "When will you return to Coruscant?"

"We can return whenever you are ready. I suggest at least a fortnight, if not a month. You need time to get to know everyone."

"Well, I do have to think about school," Luke said. "I was thinking just a week. I can always return in the holidays."

Pooja nodded. "Very well. Tell Lord Vader that he is welcome to discuss the situation with me if he has any concerns."

"He'll be fine with this," Luke said. "But I will tell him. I'll call you if anything changes."

"Thank you, Luke. I will see you tomorrow."

Luke disconnected the call and met Ben's gaze. "Can you send me the work?"

"Of course," Ben said. "But will you actually do any of it? Or will you be having too much fun on Naboo? You having family there could actually work out very well. My Dad might let me go there with you in the summer."

"Sounds like a good idea, but I don't know if it's exactly what you'd call an entertainment capital," Luke said. "They're really big on architecture, museums, and art galleries."

"Museums?" Ben said, his eyes lighting up. "Send me pictures."

Luke shook his head, grinning at his friend's enthusiasm.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Vader arrived at the senate. He had left another planning session at IMH in order to respond to the Emperor's request for an audience. A royal guard spoke to him as he approached the entrance to the office suite.

"Lord Vader," the man said in greeting. "His Majesty is at present with the senator of the Bal system, but he has left instructions for you to enter as soon as you arrive."

Vader immediately understood. It wasn't often that the Emperor required his presence while meeting with a senator. He usually reserved that particular card for meetings with the regional governors.

When he entered the office, the senator turned around in surprise. The surprise quickly turned to fear, but a politician's mask returned just as quickly.

"Ah, Lord Vader," the Emperor said. "We are so pleased you could join us."

The Balin senator certainly didn't appear pleased. Vader walked forward until he was standing beside the Emperor's chair. The Balin were slightly shorter than average humanoids, with a varying number of vestigial fins.

"The senator was just making a request for tomorrow's vote to be delayed," the Emperor said, calmly.

Vader did not say anything. He merely folded his arms together.

"I believe I will withdraw my request," the senator said. He stood up and bowed. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, your majesty."

"Perhaps approaching these insurgency groups and encouraging them to surrender as quickly as possible would be a better use of your time, Senator," Vader suggested.

The senator appeared torn between leaving and staying, but then he suddenly spoke.

"I grew up in a slum myself, Lord Vader. I assure you, there is nothing I want more than a quick surrender. But for these refugees, fighting and dying for their cause is a better life than the one they will otherwise live."

"The Empire will do what it must to ensure order. Planetary living conditions are the responsibility of your government, Senator," Vader replied. "The Balin Ruling Council is responsible for the refugee's plight."

"Yes, you are right," he said, simply. "I'm afraid our leaders on Bal did not get where they are today through compassion for the less fortunate."

He glanced at the Emperor and then left without delay. Vader stared after him, finding his respect for the man had increased. He was a politician, yes, but he was not lying when he said he grew up in a slum.

"You are too easily moved," the Emperor said. He'd been writing something on a viewscreen while the senator had been speaking.

"He did speak the truth about the Ruling Council. Perhaps it will offer him some small comfort if I make it a point to pay them a visit after we have dealt with the insurgency."

"It would offer me some comfort if you paid the senator a _visit_," the Emperor said, glancing up. "If you may recall, he was responsible for the first delay."

"Your bidding is my action, Master."

"Unfortunately, that would not suit our purposes at this point in time," the Emperor said. "Now, I have some rather interesting information for you, my friend. We have discovered the origin of this holo footage of the refugee camps that has been doing the rounds among the senators. You may recall that Senator Organa has a daughter, the Princess Leia Organa?"

Vader thought back. "The one whom Governor Tarkin described as an outspoken spitfire of a child who needed to learn her place?"

"Indeed. It seems she fancies herself as a holographer. Our spies have discovered her living among the refugees, conducting interviews and making recordings. Yesterday, her tracking signal was lost and consequently her father has rushed to Bal in an attempt to locate her. He has not yet done so."

Vader felt surprise. He had been under the impression that the Alderaanian princess was of an age with Luke. Bail Organa was a careless parent to allow a child on such a dangerous world in the first place.

"I see an opportunity here, Lord Vader. When you arrive at Bal, the first thing you will do is locate and retrieve Organa's daughter. Our intelligence units will provide you with the location. It will improve things in the senate no end."

Vader stared at his master, wondering if he'd understood correctly. It sounded like Palpatine wanted him to be the main participant in a publicity stunt. He'd been forced into far too many of those during the Clone Wars.

"Yes, Master." He tried, but did not succeed in keeping his reluctance from his voice.

The Emperor glanced at him, misinterpreting the reason for this reluctance.

"You have doubts about General Okku's abilities?"

Vader considered it. "He has shown himself to be competent. For now. I cannot predict how he will handle the actual experience of a war on this scale. Especially now that we have had to make some adjustments to our plans."

"And for the better, I might add," the Emperor said. "These refugees must be disposed of. I have arranged for the Balin army to be covertly sold enough weapons to ensure they can deal with the refugee population quickly. Frankly, I am tired of this matter appearing on the senate's agenda."

"I will do my best to ensure a swift victory, Master. I take it the vote is still on schedule?"

"Yes. I am sure any remaining doubts in the senate will disappear during General Lavri's public funeral tomorrow. I will see you there."

"Master," Vader said, in a careful tone, "are you sure that is wise?"

The last time he'd attended a funeral, blaster bolts had started flying at him halfway through the final eulogy. His would-be assassin, apparently one of the man's relatives, had ended up dying on the floor in front of the master of ceremonies. Then mass chaos had ensued as the guests had fled in panic. Hardly a reverent occasion.

"Just remember to deal with any problems in a discrete manner," the Emperor said, clearly knowing exactly what he was referring to.

Personally, Vader felt it was a little difficult to deal with someone attempting to shoot you in a discrete manner, but he wasn't about to argue.

His mind was preoccupied with the complexities of the situation on Bal, and he was still thinking about the Balin senator's words as he left the Emperor's office. Subsequently, he did not notice the young woman waiting quietly by one of the pillars in the entrance hall. He was almost right next to her when he found he was the subject of her gaze.

"Lord Vader."

Vader came to a halt and studied her. It was Pooja Naberrie. He felt a brief sensation of fear at this unexpected confrontation, but he quickly suppressed it. She didn't look anything like Padmé. The girl had blue eyes and light brown hair.

"I hope you'll forgive me for interrupting you like this," she said, in a clear, confident tone. "I heard you were down here, and I wished to speak with you about Luke."

Perhaps there was a slight resemblance around the shape of her ears. She wasn't much taller than Luke.

"Come with me, Senator Naberrie," he said, forcing himself to stop analyzing her. She was already uncomfortable, though she was doing her very best to hide it.

He led her to a nearby meeting lounge. Once the door was closed, she started speaking without bothering to sit.

"Firstly, I would like to say thank you for allowing him to meet with me. It has been overwhelming for my family to learn of his existence."

"The contact was my idea," Vader said. "With your family's acceptance, I would like to shift him to Naboo permanently. I believe the environment there is more suited to his temperament. Once he has come of age, he will return to Coruscant to work in the service of the Empire."

Pooja nodded. "We would welcome him with open arms," she said. "But when I invited him stay with us, he said he did not wish to stay for more than a week. He said he needed to consider his education."

"I have not told him of my plans. In order for the transition to be successful, it must be done slowly. I am sure that after a week on Naboo, he will be more than willing to stay longer."

Pooja nodded again, and Vader could see that she understood completely.

"We have many fine schools on Naboo. But if he doesn't want to stay?"

"Then I will discuss the matter with him. When were you planning to leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, after the military intervention on Bal vote."

"Very well. He will provide you with my contact details in case any difficulties arise." He paused for a moment. "You should be aware that he is a very adventurous young man."

"I have been known to be a little adventurous myself on occasion," Pooja said.

No matter how wild Pooja might have been in her youth, Vader couldn't see her having anything on Luke. Still, he had to trust that being in a different environment would be enough to contain his restless tendencies.

He turned to leave, but Pooja spoke again.

"Lord Vader, I trust I am not being too bold in asking this, but I am curious. Why did you decide to become Luke's legal guardian?"

Vader met her gaze, idly thinking that she would not be so curious if she knew the truth would mean the end of her political career.

"The Force has chosen him to be a leader among lifeforms," he explained. "He has a destiny that will change the galaxy."

Pooja nodded once.

"He is of infinite value to me," Vader said, pointing at her. "I am trusting you to treat him as such."

"Of course."

Pooja appeared more curious than she was when they'd started this conversation. Perhaps he'd said too much. Without another word, Vader turned and strode quickly through the doors.

* * *

Luke did not see his father for the rest of the day. His constant absence was starting to remind Luke of what Pooja had said about his mother - that her family had to share her with the rest of the galaxy. That definitely applied to his father.

In the end, he'd tried his comlink, worried that he wouldn't see him at all before leaving for Naboo tomorrow. He'd had to leave a message, but his father had replied later that night and said he would see him tomorrow morning.

When Luke woke up, his father was not in the vicinity, but that wasn't unexpected given the late hour. This lack of school had put his body clock out of sync, and he'd become used to sleeping in each morning. Hopefully Theed had a time difference that was behind Imperial City.

Luke set himself to the task of packing and found himself daydreaming as he sorted through his clothes. Perhaps one day there would be peace everywhere in the galaxy, and his father would be free to relax for once. They could go to all kinds of exotic places together. They could even go on a camping trip in the lake country he'd seen in that painting in Pooja's office.

His bedroom doors slid open with a hiss at that point, jolting him out of the idea. His father stepped in and then hesitated, seeing he would have to wade through objects to reach Luke.

"Hi," Luke said. "Strange. I was just thinking about ..." He trailed off. His father wouldn't appreciate it if he finished that sentence with 'us going camping sometime'. "Is it okay if Artoo and Threepio come with me?" he asked, instead.

"Very well. If you are taking all of this junk, you may need to dismantle Threepio to have enough room for him."

Luke grinned. "I'll wait and see. So I'll see you before I leave, then?"

"I have come to say goodbye now. I am attending a funeral this morning, then I am making last minute arrangements concerning the Bal operation. We have shifted our departure forward so we leave an hour after the vote has been decided."

"Whose funeral?" Luke said, confused.

"General Lavri."

The name caused an old pain to resurge in Luke's mind. He stared up at his father, feeling an echo of the panic he'd felt last week at the idea of leaving him. It was under control now, but he could still remember how helpless he'd felt last week. It was odd that he was the one leaving now.

"Will you be here when I get back?" Luke asked, suddenly.

"Unlikely."

"So this might be goodbye for a while, then," Luke said, swallowing. He'd trained himself not to even entertain the idea that it might be forever.

"Yes," his father said.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment. Any sort of a goodbye hug was absolutely out of the question where his father was concerned.

"If there are any problems, contact me immediately," his father said, turning to the door. "Your cousin's offices in Theed will have full range communication equipment."

"Naboo looks like the kind of place where there are no problems," Luke said. "Bal on the other hand ..."

His father glanced back. "I have been involved in thousands of battles, Son. This one is no different."

"I hope so," Luke said, sighing. He picked up a pair of pants and started folding them to fit in the suitcase. He looked up after a few seconds, surprised his father hadn't left his room.

"Son," he started. He then hesitated. It took him several breathing cycles to finish. "Your mother's favorite flower was the Naboo mountain daisy. In case you should need to know."

He left without waiting for a reply. Luke stared after him for a moment and then resumed packing.

Later in the afternoon, Lev accompanied him over to Pooja's apartment. Luke insisted on flying, even though it meant Lev would have to swap seats after they landed. They both listened to the HoloNet news on the flight over. The senate had voted in favor of military intervention on Bal.

"That was a foregone conclusion," Lev said, in a dry tone.

"I wonder which way Pooja voted," Luke said. "I'll ask her during the flight." He glanced at Lev. "You realize she's my cousin, right?"

"I didn't hear that," Lev said quickly.

"This all feels surreal," Luke continued, ignoring Lev. "I'm going to meet family I never knew I had."

"It will be good to have some time away from Coruscant," Lev said.

"I've got to start keeping a list of all the planets I've been to," Luke said.

"I used to have a list like that," Lev said, frowning. "I wonder what I did with it?"

"You'll have me beat, that's for sure," Luke said. "Even if I count planets I've just had a stopover at on the way to somewhere else."

"I'm sure your father has both of us beat," Lev said.

"I wonder if he ever kept a list. Here it is." Luke dived down towards the waiting landing pad.

"Nice ship," Lev said.

Luke glanced out the window at the streamlined silver starship on the landing pad.

"Are you droids awake back there?" he said, turning around as he switched off the engine.

Artoo whistled and then gave Threepio a nudge with one of his mechanical arms. Threepio woke up with a start.

"Oh! Are we here?"

Artoo was already maneuvering out of the speeder, pushing Luke's luggage out ahead. Luke retrieved his backpack and stepped out into the afternoon sun. He had a buzz of excitement in his stomach now. It had been ages since he'd been on a journey like this. Lev walked around the front of the speeder to get to the pilot's side and patted him on the back.

"Good luck, Luke," Lev said. "Call me if you need anything."

"See you in a week," Luke said. "Enjoy the peace and quiet."

He stepped back from the speeder and waved goodbye as Lev took off. Threepio was staring up at Pooja's ship.

"Don't worry, Threepio, it's perfectly safe," Luke said, guessing what the droid was thinking. "Come on, Artoo. Let's find Pooja."

Unfortunately, Pooja had been delayed, but the secretary droid led him into a luxurious waiting lounge and brought him a glass of the nice juice he'd had the other day. When Pooja arrived, she appeared a little tired, but she still gave him a big smile. Unfortunately, Captain Jassa was with her, along with a few other strangers.

"Hello, Luke. Sorry you were waiting. I'm all packed and ready to leave, I just need to sign a few things."

"Maybe I should go and get the ship warmed up."

Captain Jassa hadn't been looking at him before, but now he was treated to a disparaging look.

"Yousa know how to fly a ship?"

"Of course," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"Go ahead if you want, Luke," Pooja said. "I will be along soon."

Luke resisted the urge to grin at Captain Jassa as he walked past. Threepio and Artoo trailed along behind eagerly. He hadn't actually told Pooja he was bringing them, but she hadn't said anything yet, so he assumed it was all right.

"We'll go and wait in the cargo hold, Master Luke," Threepio said.

"Okay," Luke said, handing Threepio his suitcase. "I'll be in the cockpit."

The ship had very basic controls. After a few moments of trial and error, he succeeded in getting the engine into the preflight cycle.

He could hear the sounds of Pooja's entourage boarding the ship, but he planned to stay in the pilot's seat as long as possible. It would be fantastic if he was allowed to fly this ship all the way to Naboo. His father would never allow it, but he wasn't here. Pooja would probably let him.

Those dreams were cut short, however, when two pilots entered the cockpit, followed by Captain Jassa.

"Are all yousa belongings on board?" he asked.

Luke sighed inwardly. Next he'd be asking him if he'd been to the refresher before takeoff.

"Yes," Luke said, shortly. He vacated the pilot's seat, but then hovered uncertainly in the doorway.

"Where's Pooja?" he asked.

"Senator Naberrie bein' goin' to have a nap," Captain Jassa replied. "Yousa should stay here where yousa will no disturb her."

"Whatever you say," Luke said, immediately occupying a spare seat. One of the pilot's gave him a grin, and Luke returned the smile. He smiled even more when Captain Jassa left the cockpit, leaving him with just the pilots. He had a feeling he'd be having a turn at the controls once they were in hyperspace.

* * *

The Emperor was in the largest throne room at the palace when Vader came to receive any last minute instructions. He couldn't see anything of his master as he approached, only one gnarled hand holding a glass of wine. It seemed he was privately toasting his victory over that afternoon's senate vote.

He rotated the chair when Vader stood still and surveyed him in the same way he'd just been surveying Imperial City.

"So, young Skywalker has now left for Naboo?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then remember what we discussed. This will be a good opportunity for you."

"If our enemies resist, you will see Bal burn in space."

"One can hope," the Emperor said, taking another sip of wine. "Farewell, Lord Vader."

Vader bowed and then turned to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Captain Jassa returned to the cockpit a short time before hyperspace reversion.

"Senator Naberrie wishin' to speak wid yousa," he said, staring down at Luke.

Luke left the cockpit immediately. He found Pooja in the passenger lounge, staring blankly at the blue swirl of hyperspace out the port side viewing window.

"Hi Luke," she said, glancing up.

"Did you get some sleep?" he asked.

"No, I couldn't sleep at all. There was too much on my mind."

"About that whole Bal thing?"

She gave a wry smile. "Among other things. But I am not going to discuss politics with you. Lord Vader would accuse me of warping you with anti-Imperialism."

"I won't tell him," Luke said. "He accused me of being anti-Imperial the other day. Just because I said bombing Bal was a bad idea."

"No politics," Pooja repeated. "We should talk about our plans on Naboo. When we land, I have to go and discuss a few things with the Queen. A palace guide can take you for a brief look around, if you wish."

Luke nodded in agreement.

"After that, we are going to my parent's house, just outside of Theed. Our grandparents are there as well. My sister Ryoo and her husband are going to join us for dinner."

"Sounds like a full house," Luke said, grinning.

"Yes," Pooja said, but she appeared a little nervous at the idea. "It'll be fine," she said, more to herself than Luke. "Everyone should behave. Even my sister's annoying husband." She frowned, suddenly looking much younger. "Don't mind my mother if she says anything tactless. Mom could never be a politician."

"Do you think she'd mind if I wanted to ask questions about my mother?" Luke said. "I don't want to cause people unnecessary pain."

"Even if she did mind, you have every right to ask those questions, Luke," Pooja said, sounding once again like the mature politician. "It is part of who you are."

Luke couldn't help but wish his father agreed with that idea.

"But I am sure she will encourage you to ask as many questions as you want," Pooja continued. "They'll certainly have many questions for you."

Luke swallowed. That's what he was afraid of.

Pooja was staring out the window once again, and the distant look returned.

"Mention of her does bring them pain, though." Pooja grew more serious. "Ever since I met you, I've been thinking about Aunt Padmé a lot. I've remembered things about the day she died that I thought I'd forgotten."

She paused for a moment and then told the story. "It was the afternoon, but I wasn't at school because they'd declared a galactic holiday to mark Empire Day. When someone came to the door, my sister and I raced to answer it. It was one of the senior royal advisors, Governor Bibble. All I remember after that was hearing my mother scream in anguish and watching her sob in my Dad's arms." Pooja shook her head. "I had never seen my mother in so much pain before. I was so frightened."

Luke was listening with his full attention.

"Her body was lying in state at the royal palace the day of her funeral. I thought my aunt's body was some sort of mannequin replica at first because it looked so unreal. Afterwards, I asked Ryoo why she had a big bump on her tummy, and my sister said no one was allowed to talk about it."

The image was very disturbing to Luke.

"Didn't anyone do a medical examination?"

"I don't know."

Luke was starting to feel a bit like a detective in a mystery novel, interviewing various people until he pieced together a complete image of his mother. Until now, he'd only had his father's piece of the puzzle, which barely told him anything.

"Do you know how she actually died?" Luke asked.

"I believe the Emperor ordered her assassination," Pooja said. "Many senators opposed to his rule were killed in the year following. It's possible she knew her life was in danger and arranged for you to be hidden with Anakin's family."

If this was true, his father was certainly not aware of it. Luke found himself wishing it _was_ true. It was an easier scenario to live with than the idea that his mother had died in the effort to give birth to him. Or worse, that his own father had accidentally killed her in a fit of rage.

"But it would be quite sad if all we ended up talking about is my aunt's death," Pooja said in a brighter voice. "It would be better if we talked about her life. I'm hoping your presence will inspire my family to share their stories of my aunt and mother when they were children."

Luke nodded in agreement. His mother had always been an imagined person in the back of his mind, created from the basic information Aunt Beru and his father had provided. Now she was rapidly becoming a real person who had grown up with two parents and a sister.

Luke glanced out the window and realized they'd reverted from hyperspace. He'd been too busy talking with Pooja to notice.

"I'm going to the cockpit for the landing," he said.

"I'll join you," Pooja said, standing up. "I love that first sight of home."

But they never reached the door. The ship suddenly rocked violently, and they fell against the couches. Captain Jassa came bursting in a few seconds later.

"My lady, are yousa all right?"

"Fine," Pooja said, picking herself up. "What happened?"

"'Tis Uthon's palace. Dey have ussen caught in a tractor beam."

Luke was sure he saw a flash of fear in Pooja's eyes. Then she was all business.

"What does he want?"

"Dey no answerin' hails. Wesa bein' drawn into da dockin' bay now."

Pooja suddenly turned to Luke.

"Luke, I'll need you to hide in the cargo hold! Captain Jassa – please help Luke locate a suitable hiding place."

Captain Jassa immediately grabbed his arm. Luke shrugged it off.

"Hang on," Luke said. "Who's Uthon? What's going on?"

"He's the Imperial regional governor," Pooja said. "It will be all right. He probably just wants to hassle me about the Bal vote. I do not want him to be aware of you."

Luke frowned. "Hassle you? What does that mean?"

The ship shook slightly, and Luke heard the landing gear extending.

"I'll explain later," Pooja said. "Please, just hide for now."

"Come on," Captain Jassa said, pulling him into the corridor.

Luke wasn't happy with the idea, but he didn't want to add to Pooja's stress by arguing. He followed Captain Jassa into the crowded cargo hold.

"Master Luke!" Threepio was standing next to a communications terminal. "We felt a shudder! What's happening?"

Artoo rolled forward, whistling loudly.

"Yousa droids must shut down," Captain Jassa said, starting to pull some spare part canisters out of a storage closet. "Put dem wid da oder droids!"

"Apparently we're paying a visit to the local Imperial governor," Luke said to Threepio. "Pooja doesn't want him to know about me, so I have to hide in here. Maybe you two should do as Captain Jassa suggested."

"Of course, Master Luke," Threepio said. "Come along, Artoo."

Artoo was more reluctant, but he gave a low beep and then followed Threepio into the droid storage closet. Captain Jassa closed the door behind them.

"Now yousa in here," he said, gesturing in the now empty spare part cupboard.

Luke stared at it and then decided there was nothing for it. He crawled in and turned around, hugging his knees.

"No make a sound," Captain Jassa said. Then before Luke could protest, he hit a button, and Luke found himself sealed in. He looked around quickly for a door release on the inside, but there wasn't one.

His imagination started producing all kinds of scenarios. This governor could kill the entire ship's crew, and he could starve to death in here. That, or go crazy from being trapped in a confined space. Or perhaps he'd suffocate from lack of air well before then.

Luke stared around at the cream walls and ceiling of the closet, suddenly realizing why some people were claustrophobic. He couldn't even stand up or stretch his legs out. It wouldn't be so bad if he knew he could climb out anytime he wanted. Why had he let Artoo and Threepio shut themselves down?

The ship's engine was then turned off, and Luke was left in complete silence. He pushed his ear up against the edge of the door, listening for the sound of anyone entering the cargo hold. This was ridiculous. The governor and Pooja were on the same side, so why would he search the ship? There was no need for him to be shut in this closet.

Luke suddenly found himself wishing he had been trained to use the Force. If his father was in this situation, he would simply use his powers to trigger the door release from the other side. If nothing else, attempting it would give him something to do.

He pointed at a spot on the wall where he imagined the door release might be and pictured it being triggered. When it didn't work the first time, he shut his eyes and wished harder. When he'd wished for so hard and for so long that a sweat had broken out on his forehead, he decided this approach wasn't going to work.

When he'd been playing beepball with his father, it had felt natural to move quickly. Their mental link felt as normal as calling someone on a comlink once he'd been taught to use it. He didn't need to strain. Perhaps he just needed to relax and –

Luke jumped as the closet door hissed open. He poked his head out and looked around to make sure it wasn't just Captain Jassa who had released him. There was no one there. He grinned, imagining how proud his father would be if he'd seen that. Proud … but worried. If the Emperor found out, it could mean the end of his life, as Pooja suggested.

Luke stood up in the hangar bay and pushed the idea from his mind. He couldn't use the Force. It was just a one-off fluke. No one had seen it and he certainly wasn't going to tell anyone, so everything was fine.

He started to sit down on a nearby crate, but the sound of bootsteps banging against deck plates made him stand up again. He knew that sound. He tried to flatten himself into a corner, but it was too late. Two stormtroopers burst through the door, behaving as if they were on a ship full of hardened Rebel soldiers. They spotted him immediately.

"Hi," Luke said, giving what he hoped was a friendly wave.

One of them came forward and grabbed him by the arm. He was shoved out into the corridor towards the boarding ramp. As Luke stumbled forward, he found himself wondering how a family visit to a peaceful planet had started with him being pushed around by stormtroopers. Still, he supposed he shouldn't expect any less from his life.

He stared around in amazement as he walked down the ramp. The hangar bay was decorated in dull red and gold, and there was a varied array of vehicles reflected in the polished and tiled floor. Pooja was standing nearby with a man who must be the governor. Captain Jassa was standing between them, in a protective way.

The governor turned to stare at Luke immediately. His black uniform was covered in rank bars and his grey hair was flattened down with gel. There was an entourage around him, including a twitchy security guard holding a very large blaster.

Pooja looked frightened at Luke's appearance and started shaking her head at him in a subtle way. As Luke stared at the governor, he suddenly had a horrible realization. If this man recognized him as the son of Lord Vader, any idea he had of meeting his mother's family could be over right now.

"Sir, we found this one in the cargo hold," a stormtrooper said.

"The cargo hold?" There was note of amusement in the governor's sneering tone. "Have you picked up a Coruscant stowaway, Senator?"

"This is Luke," Pooja said, waving a hand in Luke's direction. "He's the son of a cousin on my father's side."

The governor stared at Luke a moment longer and then seemed to lose interest. Luke inwardly sighed with relief. His heart had been thumping throughout that exchange.

"Well, then, perhaps he can go on ahead to this family dinner you mentioned and send your apologies," he said to Pooja with a false smile. "We do have a few important things to discuss."

"Governor Uthon, I will discuss anything you want _tomorrow_," Pooja said.

"You show such a lack of dedication to your service," the governor said, shaking his head. He was speaking like he was telling off a child. "I don't think I've ever known a senator who puts her personal life ahead of her duty as often as you do."

"This is the first time I have had dinner with my family in months," Pooja said. She spoke calmly, but Luke could tell the governor's remarks had hurt her.

"Well, if you can't handle the job, you really should consider resigning," the governor said, "for the good of Naboo. Or perhaps you simply enjoy the power?"

He was speaking a quiet, personal tone now. It made Luke's temper rise. He was playing mind games with Pooja, trying to get a rise out of her. He started wishing this man did know he was Lord Vader's son. Then perhaps he could have some influence here.

"Governor Uthon, you have no legal right to hold my ship here," Pooja said. "I must ask you to let us go, or I will make an official complaint."

He smiled. "You are free to leave at any time, my lady. I am not holding you prisoner here. You are far too anxious."

"Then why these stormtroopers with blasters?" Luke said, unable to keep his mouth shut. "You dragged us in with a tractor beam! Looks a lot like taking us prisoner to me."

The governor stared in surprise, which quickly turned into an angry frown. "Sergeant, perhaps you'd be so kind as to teach this insolent young fool how to show the proper respect due to an Imperial governor."

Luke had a sudden urge to jump forward. A second after, the stormtrooper on his left raised the butt end of his blaster, and Luke barely missed being thumped in the ribs. He backed up and felt his arms being wrenched around behind him by the second trooper.

Before he had a chance to try and defend himself, Captain Jassa was there, pointing his blaster at the trooper.

"Release him!" Pooja shouted, sounding both angry and frightened. "All right, I'll stay and have dinner with you! Please, just let him go!"

"I think you mean, 'please, let him go, _sir_'," said Governor Uthon, shaking his head. "No wonder the boy hasn't learned his place. It clearly runs in the family."

"Please, let him go, _sir._" Pooja sounded like she couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Well, I suppose if you put it so nicely."

He signaled the troopers to stand down. Luke rubbed his arm where the trooper had grabbed it and glared at the governor. He could think of about a dozen really good descriptions for him, composed entirely of Huttese swear words.

"You. Swamp creature?" The governor pointed at Captain Jassa. "Take this boy and be gone."

Captain Jassa looked immediately to Pooja.

"Do as he says, Captain," Pooja said in a quiet, sad voice.

"My lady, mesa would rader stay here and die dan leave yousa alone."

Luke stared up at the Gungan, touched by his loyalty. He could understand now why he'd been so distrusting of him. His only experience of Imperials was with men like Governor Uthon. No wonder he was so touchy about the name Lord Vader.

"I know," Pooja said, meeting his gaze. "But Luke needs to reach my family safely. Please."

"I'm not going anywhere either," Luke said. He pointed at the governor, not caring if he was using a gesture he'd picked up from his father. "You have no right to do this."

The governor frowned, but he seemed more curious than angry as he stared at Luke. He started to open his mouth, but then a voice called from a balcony high above them.

"Father!"

They all looked up. There was a young man on the balcony, probably in his early twenties like Pooja. He didn't look anything like his father, as he was dressed in civilian clothes and had long and wavy dark hair.

"Father, one of Moff Erla's assistants has called. They want to know if you will still be attending his banquet tonight."

Judging by the governor's expression, Luke guessed Moff Erla could be his boss.

"Tell them I will call them back soon."

"I think they wanted an answer now, Father."

Luke felt sympathy for the governor's son. He spoke in a hesitant way like he was a little afraid of his father. He clearly wasn't allowed to address him with anything as familiar as 'Dad' either.

The governor made a grunt of annoyance and then started walking away. "I will have to continue this conversation at another time, Senator."

"My loss," Pooja said, quietly. She gave Luke a relieved smile.

Luke returned it, but he felt awful inside. His presence had very nearly ruined everything. Why hadn't he just stayed in that closet?

They quickly boarded the ship, and the pilots wasted no time taking off. They spent several tense minutes waiting to see if Uthon was going to try and drag them back with the tractor beam. But soon they were breaking through Naboo's atmosphere, and Pooja visibly relaxed.

"I'm so sorry," Luke said, turning to Captain Jassa and his cousin. "I nearly ruined everything."

"It wasn't your fault, Luke," Pooja said, reaching out to rub his shoulder. "I hope those stormtrooper thugs didn't hurt you."

"Yousa bein' a foolhardy young human," Captain Jassa said. But he sounded like he'd gained a new respect for him. "Da governor could've shot yousa."

"It's my fault," Pooja said. "I should have known I wouldn't be able to sneak past his little orbiting palace after voting against the Bal invasion." She met Luke's gaze. "And I should have warned you not to speak to him. Governor Uthon is an utter _tyrant_, Luke. He has people beaten and murdered on a regular basis. While I was campaigning for election as senator, I once said something in a speech that he took exception to. The next day he had a bunch of ryoo flowers with all their heads chopped off delivered to me." Her voice began to shake. "My sister is named Ryoo, see."

"That's horrible," Luke said, feeling sick. As soon as his father returned from Bal, he'd beg him to have this guy fired.

"That isn't the half of it. The only reason he hasn't killed me is because it would result in an uprising that would end with the Imperial army paying a visit. The Emperor would not approve of chaos on his homeworld. He'd have Uthon killed and end up replacing the Naboo monarchy with an Imperial puppet government."

Luke stared at Pooja in sympathy. He was beginning to see how difficult her job really was.

"But let's just forget about it," Pooja said, turning to look out the front viewscreen. "We got away, and that's the most important thing. I want you to enjoy yourself."

Luke nodded, although he didn't think it was possible to just forget about Governor Uthon. But the spectacular view as they flew over Theed almost did just that. Luke marveled at the waterfalls, which were every bit as beautiful as they had been in his father's dream. His eyes then shifted to the architecture. Every building appeared designed to match perfectly with the one next door, unlike Coruscant's mish-mash of style.

"That's the palace," Pooja said, pointing to the largest building on the cliff edge.

Luke noticed the bridge connecting the palace main to the front tower. That's where he'd stood with his father. The exact images of the dream were not clear in his mind, but he was sure the palace was different. Perhaps there had been extensions built since his father was last here. Or perhaps it was the Imperial flags and banners fluttering from every balcony and spire.

The ship dipped lower, and Luke saw the gaping entrance to the palace hangar bay. The pilots were confirming security details with someone over the comlink. When they had their clearance to land, they accelerated forward over several larger ships and finally came to rest at the far end of the hangar bay.

"Now, thanks to Governor Uthon, I'm a little late for my audience with the Queen," Pooja said. "I must rush off. Will you be all right, Luke? The palace guide should arrive shortly to take you for your tour."

"I'll be fine," Luke said. "Go ahead."

"Don't hesitate to come looking for me if I'm late," Pooja said, giving him a smile as she left the cockpit. "The guards are very friendly."

Luke remained in the cockpit for a while, watching as a group of people arrived to greet Pooja. He assumed they must be part of the government, given their ornately designed robes. Once the group had moved on, Luke left the ship to experience his first breath of Naboo air. He forgot all about savoring it when he saw the variety of ships in the hangar.

"Master Luke? Are we on Naboo?"

Threepio had appeared at the top of the boarding ramp.

"Oh, sorry, Threepio, I forgot to come and wake you guys," Luke said, seeing Artoo appear as well. "Did you enjoy the flight?"

"I'm afraid I spent most of the time powered down," Threepio said. "Artoo insisted on making friends with the other astromech droids in the cargo hold, and he wouldn't stop babbling away. I would have hoped a senator would have a refined protocol droid in her possession."

Artoo pushed Threepio from behind, sending him stumbling down the ramp.

"Ah! Stop it, you rusty tin can!"

"Quiet, you two," Luke said, walking forward. "This is the Naboo royal palace." It didn't seem like the kind of place where anyone ever argued.

"Oh, my!" Threepio said, stepping up beside him and staring around. "Are we staying here? I could become accustomed to this."

"Sorry, but no," Luke said, grinning.

Artoo whistled and beeped and then made a chuckling noise.

"If you're not careful, we'll leave _you_ behind! You are nothing but an abacus with delusions of grandeur!"

Luke shook his head. Pooja didn't need to worry about her family at all. No one could ever argue as much as his droids. The arguing was some sort of bonding ritual they needed to go through every so often.

Fortunately, an old thin man showed up to take him for the palace tour, and Artoo and Threepio ended their spat. Luke attempted to engage the man in conversation as they walked around the vast pillared corridors, but he only seemed interested in detailing the artistic and cultural heritage of Naboo, while twirling his long white beard in one hand. Luke had the impression that the man didn't even know he was there half the time. At least Threepio seemed interested in what he had to say.

Eventually the tour led them to a vast corridor that was lined on both sides with floor-to-ceiling portraits. They were the very old-fashioned type of picture, done with a brush and colored liquids.

"Who are these people?" Luke said, staring at the nearest one. It was a man dressed in a massive headdress that extended past the top of the painting.

"The kings and queens of ages past. That is King Kayoome, who fought for the independence of the Naboo colony from the homeworld. When he was a young man ..."

Luke stopped listening and ran down the hall, realizing the recent monarchs would be at the other end. It felt like he was moving past a crowd of people as the portraits streaked past in his peripheral vision. He ended up running right past his mother and was forced to double back.

She looked so … serious. All her queenly makeup and royal garb made her seem like someone far removed from reality. Luke met her gaze, wondering what she would think if she knew her son had grown up as a farmboy on Tatooine. It was strange to think he could just have easily grown up as part of a political family on Naboo.

The tour guide finally caught up with him sometime later.

"Queen Amidala," he said, noticing the portrait that had attracted Luke's attention. "The greatest queen this planet has known in recent years. A pity she came to such a tragic end."

"Why did she go by the name Amidala when her family name was Naberrie?" Luke asked.

"It is tradition for a king or queen of Naboo to take on a new name. Amidala is a regnal name. She retained it when she was appointed to the senate."

"Tell me everything you know about her," Luke said, eagerly.

The man didn't need any encouragement. He droned on and on about her years of public service with the Refugee Relief Movement and later as an apprentice legislator. Luke could hardly believe she'd been elected queen at the age of fourteen. It was downright scary to imagine some of the fourteen-year-old girls at school in charge of a planet. The tour guide didn't make a point of it, though. Luke made a note to ask Pooja about it sometime. Perhaps teenagers had a different role in this society.

His mother's role in liberating Naboo after the invasion of the Trade Federation sounded interesting, but the tour guide glossed over this and moved on to the ensuing years where she'd implemented several education reforms, established many new diplomatic relationships, and greatly improved relations with the Gungans. When he started talking about her opposition to the Military Creation Act, Luke raised a hand to stop him.

"How do you think she died?" he asked.

"She was killed during the Jedi uprising."

"By who, though?"

"The Jedi. I'm not one for conspiracy theories. All a load of mad speculation if you ask me."

Artoo made a whistling sound, and Luke glanced back.

"Thanks for your time," he said to the guide. "But I think it's time for me to be heading back."

"Look at this beautiful frame," he said, leaning over to inspect it. "Some of these frames are better works of art than the pictures themselves. How often do people really stop and take the time to look at a picture frame?"

Luke smiled to be polite and then gestured to Threepio to follow him. It was lucky the droids were here, or he might have become hopelessly lost. He walked quickly through the largely empty hallways, suddenly realizing how hungry he was. The sun had set over Theed while he'd been walking the long hallways of the palace.

He found Captain Jassa in the hangar bay, conversing with one of Pooja's assistants. He looked up at Luke's approach.

"Senator Naberrie has finishin' speakin' wid da Queen, but shesa gone for a short walk in da gardens."

"Oh," Luke said. He glanced out a nearby window at the twilight sky. "Well, I guess I'll go and find her. Which way are the gardens?"

"Go to da corridor and turn right," Captain Jassa said, pointing with a long finger down a nearby archway. "Yousa will go down some stairs and into a garden."

"Thanks," Luke said.

"It was a pleasure to meet yousa, Luke," Captain Jassa said, offering him his hand. "Mesa goin' now."

Luke grinned. "I'm glad you realized I wasn't out to assassinate anyone."

"Mesa still no entirely convincin'," he replied. But Luke could see he was joking.

Luke turned to the droids as the Gungan climbed into a nearby speeder.

"Maybe you should wait here in case I miss Pooja in the gardens and she comes back," Luke said.

"Of course, Master Luke," Threepio said. "Might I suggest Artoo goes with you? I'm afraid it seems rather easy to get lost here."

"All right," Luke said, turning to the exit. Artoo whistled and trailed after him.

The garden Captain Jassa had directed him to was large enough to have covered a nunaball pitch. There were four triangular flower beds directly in front of him with alternate white and blue color schemes. In the middle of this was a three-tiered fountain that was easily twice his height. He could feel the spray from the tumbling water on his face as he walked past.

When he reached the other side, the path divided into three sections that led through an orchard. A quick glance around revealed no Pooja.

Luke groaned in annoyance, but Artoo rolled forward and made a positive beep. A panel slid open and a small radar extended from his dome.

"Good idea," Luke said. "Can you detect any human lifeforms?"

The droid responded by retracting the radar and rolling along the path towards the dark trees.

It was a little eerie walking in the silent garden. Luke was glad for Artoo's company. Considering this was apparently the headquarters of the planetary government, there seemed to be a vast lack of security compared to Coruscant.

The droid navigated around the numerous trunks and branches, before finally coming to a stop in front of a stream.

Luke looked at Artoo, but the droid didn't make any sound. His dome was swiveling from side to side like he was looking for someone.

"Pooja?" Luke called. He glanced down at the water and then used a stepping stone to assist his jump to the other side. When he stepped around the side of a large tree-trunk, he found Pooja.

Except it wasn't just Pooja. It was Pooja and Governor Uthon's son. They were _kissing_.

Luke jumped back at the same time as the couple jumped apart.

"Luke!"

"I'm sorry!" Luke stumbled and ended up tripping on a stone. Pooja dived forward to grab him while Artoo screeched in the background. It was by mere centimeters that she saved him from falling into the creek.

She released him when he was steady, and Luke couldn't meet her gaze. "I'm so sorry! I just came to look for you and -"

"It's all right. This is Rarn. Rarn, this is Luke. He's a relative. Don't worry, he won't tell anyone."

Luke stared at Rarn. It was definitely the same man that he'd seen on the balcony in Governor Uthon's palace. Hadn't Pooja just been talking about how much of a tyrant his father was? Yet she was in a relationship with his _son_? Rarn was frowning at Luke, but his expression relaxed slightly at Pooja's words.

"You're certain?"

"Of course I won't," Luke said, finding his voice. "This is none of my business. I'm not even from this planet."

"You should go, Rarn," Pooja said. She had turned away and was staring blankly at the flowing creek.

"Pooja -"

"Go, before somebody else sees you," Pooja said, forcefully.

Rarn hesitated for a second, and then he disappeared between the trees.

"I really am sorry," Luke said, looking at Pooja. She was upset but doing a good job of hiding it. "I just thought I'd come and find you. Captain Jassa said you had just gone for a walk."

"No, it's my fault," Pooja said, raising a hand. "It was selfish of me to leave you waiting like that. You're probably tired and hungry."

Luke couldn't deny it.

"Time just seems to pass so quickly when I'm with him," Pooja mumbled.

She sounded so small and weary that Luke felt he should probably say something comforting. But a second later, she started walking back, all business once again.

"My mother will be getting worried. I called her an hour ago and said we'd be there by now."

Luke was sure to be careful crossing the creek. He didn't want to end up wet _now_, after Pooja had so deftly saved him. His mind was buzzing with questions, but he tried to push them aside.

"Are we taking a landspeeder?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

"Can I drive?"

Luke could hear a smile in her voice when she replied. "I want to say yes because I hate driving with a passion. But that would be too irresponsible."

"I'm a great driver," Luke said. "I have my Coruscant airspeeder's license. I fly myself to school every day."

"Yes, but this is a different planet and you don't know any of our road rules."

"I'll figure it out," Luke said. "Come on. Please?"

"I suppose I do owe you now."

"You don't owe me anything," Luke said. "But I'll take that as a yes anyway."

"Ah, Luke," Pooja said, sounding affectionate. "I don't know how you stay the way you are, considering where you live."

Luke wasn't entirely sure what Pooja meant, but it sounded like she meant it as a compliment.

"You can't change the way you are," Luke said, as they reentered the palace. "You're simply born that way. Right?"

"Now, that's a complex issue," Pooja said. "Nature versus nurture. Do you think you'd have the same personality you do now if you'd grown up here?"

It was odd that he'd been wondering the same thing himself a short while ago when he'd been staring at his mother's portrait.

"Well," Luke said, with a smirk, "I think I'd dress a lot better."

Pooja gave him a sideways glance and then burst out laughing.

Luke laughed too. He and Pooja were no longer just relatives who had never met before. Despite their different ages and different circumstances, they had become friends. The events of the afternoon had broken the ice.

When they finally left the palace, Luke found the traffic was almost non-existent. All the nearby shops and markets were shut. The only places open seemed to be theaters. It was hard to believe this was a major city. It seemed more like the middle of the night rather than shortly after sundown.

When Luke asked Pooja about it, she smiled. "I know, it's very different from Coruscant. There's a strong emphasis on family life on Naboo. You'll find most shops are closed on the weekends, too." Pooja tapped her fingers on the seat. "So. Don't you want to know what's going on with me and Rarn?"

Luke was curious, but he wasn't about to say it. "It's not my business."

"I'm happy to tell you. I trust you to keep it to yourself."

"I am wondering how you ended up ... uh ... being friendly with Governor Uthon's son," Luke said. "The governor obviously doesn't know about it."

"I met him a year ago at a royal banquet," Pooja said. "He was handsome and intelligent, and he made me laugh like no one else I'd ever known. I thought I'd met the man of my dreams. He asked to see me again, and I said yes." She paused to sigh. "I had no idea he was the youngest son of Governor Uthon. One of my friends told me after he'd left."

"If he's a good person, then it doesn't matter who his father is," Luke said. "His father probably does all these things behind Rarn's back, and Rarn doesn't even know about it. If Rarn confronts his father about it, he probably denies it even happened or makes up some stupid reason to justify it."

"I feel exactly the same way," Pooja said. "But I'm in such a delicate situation. It is my popularity and the strength of my family name that allow me to serve as senator and keep Uthon at bay. The other choice would be an Imperial puppet senator who would do everything Uthon asked. If a senator was elected with more independent views, he or she would quickly be killed in a mysterious accident." She rested her chin on her hand. "And my popularity would vanish in an instant if I were known to be in a relationship with Rarn Uthon. Stars, my own family would probably never speak to me again."

"But Rarn isn't a tyrant like his father," Luke said.

"Yes," Pooja said. "But that won't matter to the masses. He's still Uthon's son."

Luke had to wonder what Pooja would say if she knew she was sitting next to Lord Vader's son.

"Of course, it wouldn't be good for him if his father knew about me, either. His father has been trying to force him to marry a Grand Moff's daughter. We are both so stupid for letting this carry on. I've tried to break if off so many times. But he says he can't live without me, and … oh, I just …" Pooja sounded like she was about to burst into tears. She was silent for a minute and then straightened up in her seat. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be saddled with the dramas of your cousin's love life. When I was younger, I always swore I'd never end up crying over a man. Look at me now!"

"I don't mind," Luke said. "Does anyone else know about this?"

Pooja shook her head. "Just you. I can't even tell my sister. She'd think this was all a political plot on Rarn's part. Even if she didn't, I don't want to worry her when she's so busy with her baby." She reached up to run her hands through her hair. "Forget about all this. We're nearly there, and this is supposed to be a celebration."

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous," Luke said.

"They're harmless, I promise," Pooja said. "Well … to you, they'll be harmless."

When they finally arrived at the house, Luke looked up with interest. Like most of the buildings in the area, it was made of pale brick. It was large but not overly so. It was surrounded by a green iron fence.

"There was a time when you'd never find a house with a fence in Theed," Pooja said. "Now, with Governor Uthon around, it's sadly necessary." She pointed a security remote at the gates, and they swung open to allow the speeder through.

There was already a speeder parked around the side, so Luke brought them to a stop beside it. There were several lights on in the house, and he could hear voices.

"Ah, home!" Pooja said, jumping enthusiastically out of the speeder. There was an open window on the front of the house, and Pooja yelled into it as she walked past. "We're here!"

She was already at the front door while Luke was still helping Artoo onto the ground.

"Perhaps Artoo and I should wait out here, Master Luke," Threepio said. "We might just be in the way."

Artoo beeped in agreement.

"In the way? What kind of talk is that?" Luke reached out to pat them both. "I feel a lot better with you guys here."

"Come on, Luke," Pooja called.

"You know I consider both of you family too," Luke said. He dropped his voice so only they could hear. "Even my father does, and you know how unsentimental he is."

Artoo gave a long series of beeps.

"Artoo says he is truly touched, Master Luke," Threepio said. "As am I."

"Luke!" Pooja called. Then the front door of the house opened, and she forgot about his delay temporarily. "Oh, Mom!"

Luke looked up and saw Pooja was smiling in the embrace of a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair. He came forward slowly. When Pooja's mother became aware of him, she released Pooja and came forward to greet him.

"You must be Luke."

Luke smiled and nodded. "Thanks for having me to stay."

He was unexpectedly embraced in the same familiar way she'd greeted Pooja. When she drew back, she kept hold of his shoulders and studied his face. Luke saw there were tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh, you don't know how wonderful this is for us. It's a miracle."

"What's for dinner?" Pooja said, walking into the house. "We're so hungry. Hi, Dad!"

"Come in and meet everyone, Luke," his aunt said, putting an arm around his back and guiding him into the hall. "I'm your Aunt Sola."

"Um, these are my droids," Luke said, stopping and gesturing behind him. "Artoo and Threepio."

Sola glanced briefly and then continued to guide him forward. Luke beckoned to the droids to follow.

"Luke, this is my Dad," Pooja said. The older man had his arm around his daughter. He gave Luke a smile and reached out to shake his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Luke," he said, quietly. "Just call me Darren."

Sola quickly guided him through a large archway into a lounge. An elderly couple sat on one couch, and a baby rolled on a patchwork quilt in front of them. A much younger couple stood on his right, staring eagerly in anticipation. Luke suddenly felt like he'd been pushed in front of a crowd and was expected to make a speech.

A moment later, he realized he didn't have say anything. Everyone else seemed to be talking.

Amongst the buzz, the young woman stepped forward and gave Luke a quick hug. "Hi, I'm Ryoo."

She looked more like Sola than Pooja did. She had the dark brown hair like Sola and his own mother.

"He looks stunned," Ryoo's husband said. "It's not too late to go back to Coruscant, Luke!"

"And this is my husband, Balo," Ryoo said, giving him a grin.

The older couple, clearly his grandparents, had come forward now to meet him. His grandmother didn't seem able to speak, as there were many tears running down her wrinkled cheeks. She simply grabbed him like Sola had. Luke didn't think she'd ever have let go if his grandfather hadn't intervened.

"Dear, give the poor boy room to breathe now," he said, guiding her gently back. He offered Luke his hand.

As Luke shook it, he noticed there were blue eyes beneath his grandfather's thick gray eyebrows. It seemed they weren't only from his father's side.

"Hungry!" Pooja called, from somewhere in the hall.

"Yes, all right. Come on, everyone," Sola said.

Luke fell into step beside Ryoo as they all moved out.

"How was the flight?" she asked. "I hope my sister didn't talk you to death."

"I heard that!" Pooja shouted from the front. "Oh, Mom, this looks wonderful."

Luke found his voice as they entered the dining room. "The flight was good. Thanks."

He had to agree with Pooja's assessment when he saw all the food on the table. Everyone was instantly choosing seats and piling up their plates. Luke ended up sitting along one side between his Uncle Darren and Pooja.

"Here, Luke," Pooja said, passing him a bowl of steaming vegetables.

Luke gratefully served some onto his plate. It was followed by a tender steak that Pooja said was Shaak meat.

"Now, before we begin." It was his grandfather speaking, who was sitting at the head of the table. "Although, I see some of you have already started." He gave Pooja a weary look, but she simply grinned in response and didn't stop eating. "I want to welcome Luke to our family. It's marvelous to have you here."

Everyone else made noises in agreement.

"And Pooja, it's a blessing to have you home once again."

"Thanks, Granddad," Pooja said, between mouthfuls.

Luke wanted to say something, too. About how overwhelmed he was by their welcome. About how this was the first time he'd sat down at a family dinner since his aunt and uncle were murdered. And how he'd always dreamed of being part of a large family like this.

But he found all he could do was smile and hope they understood.

The attention was diverted away from him briefly while everyone began eating. Luke scooped up big mouthfuls eagerly. The food was beautiful and made even more so by his hunger.

"So, Luke," Balo started. He was sitting directly opposite. "What's this about you living with the Dark Lord of the Sith? I thought the comlink must have had a loose wire when Ryoo told me that."

"I hope you didn't tell anyone," Pooja said, pointing at him with her fork.

"Of course not. It would be all over the planet if my father heard of it."

"I thought Pooja meant you were his prisoner when she told me," Sola said, putting her hand over her chest.

"Where does someone like him live, anyway?" Balo asked. "In a haunted house?"

"At the Imperial Palace," Pooja supplied.

"So you've met the Emperor, then?" Balo seemed disbelieving. "What did you do to come to their attention?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Luke said. But no one heard him because the baby had started bawling. Balo went over to pick her up, and Ryoo said she was going to get her a bottle.

"What's the baby's name?" Luke asked Pooja.

"That's my gorgeous little niece, Jobal," Pooja said. "Named after her great grandmother."

"She has lungs just like you, Pooja," Ryoo commented.

"Good," Pooja said, smirking.

Baby Jobal soon became quiet when she had a bottle, and Balo looked expectedly at Luke.

"Perhaps the questions should wait until tomorrow," Sola said. "Luke looks tired. It's probably nearly midnight in Imperial City."

Now that she mentioned it, he was feeling pretty sleepy. However, he soon woke up when it was time for dessert. Iced fruits covered in whipped cream and a chocolate fudge cake.

It was another hour after the end of dinner that going to sleep finally seemed a possibility. First, Ryoo, Balo and baby Jobal had left, so there were goodbye hugs all around. Then he and Pooja had to drag all their luggage from the speeder to the top floor where their bedrooms were located.

It was then that Luke realized he hadn't seen Artoo and Threepio since he'd entered the door.

"Has anyone seen my droids?" he called.

Pooja's father came out of the kitchen, looking interested. "You brought droids? What kind?"

"One astromech and one protocol," Luke said, checking the lounge. He frowned with concern and then opened the front door. "Artoo! Threepio!"

There was a familiar whistle in response, and Threepio came wandering around from the side of the house.

"We're here, Master Luke!"

"Where have you been?" Luke asked as Threepio climbed the stairs. Artoo was somewhat slower, but soon he was safely inside.

"Artoo found a power terminal in the garage," Threepio explained.

Sola was just walking down the stairs as Artoo started adding his own whistles and beeps to the explanation.

"You know, I was just remembering that Padmé had a droid like that astromech," she said, pausing on her way into the kitchen. "She used to take it everywhere."

"She did?" Luke said, both pleased and surprised. His father had certainly never mentioned his mother liking droids. But then, he'd never mentioned this entire extended family, either, so perhaps a droid wasn't such a big issue.

"Dad, come and have a look at this droid for a moment," Sola called. "Didn't Padme have one of those?"

His grandfather came shuffling out of room off to the side. Darren had returned to see the droids as well.

"Threepio, Artoo," Luke said, "this is my grandfather and my uncle."

"Pleased to meet you," Threepio said. "I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations."

Unfortunately for Threepio, his uncle and his grandfather seemed more interested in Artoo.

"Yes, it was blue just like this one, too," his grandfather said. "Padmé said it had saved her life. Where did you get this droid, Luke?"

"Artoo was a gift," Luke said, thinking back. "He can't be the same one, though." His father would have said something.

"I wonder what _did_ happen to the one she owned," his grandfather said.

"Probably destroyed," Sola said.

"Oh," Threepio said. "How dreadful!"

Artoo was silent.

"Come on," Luke said, moving towards the stairs. "Follow me, you two."

He had been assigned the spare room across the hall from Pooja's room. His aunt and uncle's bedroom was down the other end of the hall, and there was a refresher between them. When Luke returned from using it, he found someone had put a holoprojector in the middle of his bed. He picked it up and studied it.

"It's a collection of images of your mother."

Luke looked up and found Sola was standing in the doorway.

"Thanks," Luke said.

"And that trunk is full of other things you might be interested in," she said, gesturing to a grey suitcase at the foot of the bed. "I gathered what I could at short notice."

"Thank you so much," Luke said. "For everything."

She smiled. For a moment, she looked like she was going to leave him alone, but then she stepped into the room and picked up a small box from the top of the dresser.

"Shortly after your mother's death, we went to Coruscant to claim her belongings from her apartment. I found this."

She opened the box and showed the contents to Luke. It was a long plait of blonde hair.

"Jedi apprentices traditionally wore their hair in a different style than knights. They had a single long braid down the back on one side. It was cut off when they were knighted."

Luke stared in surprise, realizing whose hair this must be even as Sola explained further.

"Your father must have given this to Padmé as a gift."

She picked it up and compared the color of it to one of Luke's locks. There was a bittersweet smile on her face.

Luke reached up to take it from her. One end of the braid was a little singed, like it had been removed with a laser cutter rather than scissors. The shade was a little darker blonde than his own hair, but his had been getting darker as he'd grown older.

"You can keep it," Sola said.

Luke felt wistful at the idea. Tatooine Luke would have been overjoyed to have this memento of his father. But the son of Lord Vader knew that his father would destroy it if he ever found it among his possessions on Coruscant.

"It's too precious," Luke said. "I'd rather keep it here. It would be safer."

"Whatever you think is best," Sola said, reaching out to rub the side of his shoulder. "Sleep well. We have a lot to talk about, I know. We'll have time tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Luke said.

She closed the door on her way out. Luke switched out the light and climbed into the bed. He was very tired, but he felt too unsettled to sleep. It wasn't just being in a different environment. His mind was racing with all the questions he had to remember to ask and trying to make sense of the information he had already learned.

Every so often, his thoughts would turn to his father and the war on Bal. Eventually, all these concerns jumbled together incoherently and he drifted peacefully into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Vader considered the ability to sleep anywhere, at anytime, to be one of the most valuable skills he'd gained as Obi-Wan's apprentice. Sleeping during the hyperspace journey had left him refreshed and ready for action when the fleet arrived at Bal. Best of all, there had been absolutely no nightmares. That was an affirmation from the Force that he was indeed doing the right thing by Luke and himself.

He immediately transferred to the flagship, the star destroyer _Vanquisher_, for the pre-deployment command level briefing. When he arrived in the hangar bay, Admiral Wern was waiting to greet him.

"My lord," he said. "We are on schedule for the briefing." He paused and then added. "Senator Organa has been requesting permission to board for the last hour. He said he wanted to meet with you the moment you arrived."

"I take it his daughter hasn't yet been found?"

Vader had been hoping Organa's efforts to locate his daughter would have been successful, freeing him from having to carry out the Emperor's ridiculous orders.

"No, sir."

"Very well, allow him to board," Vader said. "But he must come alone. Have him scanned for any recording devices."

"I will be sure to assign a guard to watch him, sir," the admiral said. "Otherwise he will undoubtedly become lost within minutes of boarding."

"Now, Admiral, he is a member of the Imperial senate," Vader said. "He deserves our respect."

The admiral responded with a small, knowing smile.

When the senator arrived, a short time later, he made no protest about the presence of the guard or being scanned for recording devices. Vader sensed desperation when he entered the meeting room. Organa was bent over the viewport, staring down at the planet and gripping the window frame.

Vader silently gestured for the guards to leave. Once they were alone, Organa turned immediately to face him.

"Lord Vader, I am here to beg for your help."

This was a different tune. Organa, who usually made veiled criticisms of everything he did, was asking for his help. Little did he know the Emperor had already forced him to grant his request.

"As the father of a teenager yourself, I know you will understand how much agony I am in at this moment," Organa added.

The words destroyed any pleasure Vader had received from Organa's pleading. He was right. He did understand, all too well. That knowledge made him want to reassure the senator that he would do all he could do see his daughter returned safe and sound.

But then another realization settled in, and he replied in a superior tone.

"As far as I can see, you put your daughter in danger in order to obtain recordings that are furthering your own political ends. Do you now expect my sympathy for your situation?"

"She came here as part of a group from the Refugee Relief Movement. They were accompanied by adequate security and were not in any danger. This group was advised to depart Bal as soon as the talk of an imminent invasion started. Unfortunately, my daughter chose to remain behind, against my direct instructions."

As much as he would like to, he could hardly berate Organa for raising a disobedient daughter.

"I am not asking you to delay the invasion," Organa continued. "Only to avoid sending troops into the small region where she must be located. Please, give me a chance to find her."

"Very well."

Organa's face lit up in gratitude, but this happiness vanished as Vader finished communicating his decision.

"You will stay here. I will go and retrieve your daughter. That is the only way I can be sure you are not merely engaged in another plot to obtain politically motivated recordings."

"Lord Vader –"

"There is no need to bore me with your gratitude, Senator," Vader said, turning to leave the room. "I will leave after the command level briefing. You can expect your daughter to be returned by the end of the day."

Outside the door, he turned to the waiting guards. "See that Senator Organa returns to his ship."

* * *

Luke had no idea what time it was when he woke the next morning. He looked around for a computer terminal, but the Naberries didn't seem very big on technology. Or perhaps he was simply used to the way things were on Coruscant.

When he left his bedroom, he found the sun was shining brightly through a window at the end of the hall. The door to Pooja's room was open, and he could see an empty bed inside. After using the refresher, he wandered downstairs. There were familiar voices coming from the dining room.

Pooja, his uncle, and his grandfather were watching the HoloNet news on a small portable screen. There were several plates on the table piled high with pancakes and toast. Luke slipped quietly into a seat and started eating. The others didn't notice his arrival, as they were too involved in their discussion about the invasion of Bal. Luke gathered it had been featured on the news before he'd come in, as now the screen was filled with unrelated images.

"I spent hours with the Malastarian senator trying to get him on our side, but he kept making that point," Pooja said. "They all made a point. The Emperor may have a third of the senate dancing to his tune, but there is still a sizable proportion who could swing either way."

"In the past, they'd have sent a Jedi Knight to Bal to negotiate a peace settlement," his grandfather said.

"Exactly. But now the Diplomatic Corps has been all but retired. The military has taken over their role. There is no difference between a diplomatic and a military solution in the Emperor's eyes."

Pooja's father tapped his fingers on the table. "Even if the senate had voted it down, the Emperor could have vetoed it."

"But at least we would have shown him that we aren't all as easily manipulated as he thinks. I can't believe anyone actually believed the Balin refugees planted that palace bomb."

"Who did plant it?" Luke asked, suddenly.

All eyes turned to him.

"Luke! How long have you been there? I said _no politics_."

"It's not my fault if you are going to talk about it when I'm sitting right here," Luke said, grinning at her.

"The quiet ones," Pooja said, shaking her head. "You always have to watch the quiet ones."

Sola emerged from the adjacent room. "Good morning, Luke. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," Luke said.

"We were just saying that last night must have been a bit overwhelming for you. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to have everyone here at once."

"Sorry about Balo carrying on," Pooja said. "He speaks his mind, that one."

"Now that is just the Wookiee calling the Bantha hairy, Pooja," Sola said, teasing her daughter.

"Mom! Anyway, I have to go to the office."

Luke was surprised. It must have shown in his face, as Pooja gave him a weary smile.

"There's no rest for a senator, Luke," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder as she stood up. "Enjoy your day."

"Well," his grandfather said, after Pooja had left, "now that Galactic Senator Naberrie has left, we can discuss politics. Luke?"

"Oh, I don't think it was right to invade Bal," Luke said. "But I, uh, I hope you all don't think I'm the odd one out, but I don't really follow politics too closely. Although, I suppose I'm becoming more interested as I get older."

"Luke, I think it's the most boring subject in the galaxy," Sola said, coming forward and grabbing a piece of toast. "I blame my dear sister entirely for Pooja's career."

"I do think the image of the Naberrie family as some kind of political dynasty is a bit overblown," his uncle said, but his grandfather was already answering Sola.

"I always endeavored to instill in my daughters that the greatest life one can lead is one of public service."

"And look where it got Padmé, Dad," Sola said. "Look what it's doing to Pooja."

She didn't sound upset or accusing, merely like she was making an idle remark. It still made Luke feel uncomfortable. He hoped they weren't about to start a big family squabble and forget he was here.

But there was no chance of that.

"So what takes your interest, Luke?" his uncle asked.

"Well," Luke started, grateful for the subject change. Sola and his grandfather were watching with curiosity. "I love flying. I spend a lot of time modifying and maintaining ships and speeders. I like droids, too. Let me know if you have any speeders or droids that need fixing while I'm here."

"Hmm, flying. You certainly are a Skywalker," his grandfather said.

Luke thought quickly for something he might have inherited from this side of the family. He didn't want them to feel left out.

"Apparently I'm stubborn like my mother," he said, remembering things his father had said. "And too forgiving. Also something about being too determined once I've made up my mind."

His relatives were looking at each other in surprise.

"Where did you hear all this?" Sola asked.

"Oh, from my aunt and uncle," Luke said, looking away. "Did Pooja tell you I was raised on Tatooine by my father's family?"

Sola nodded. "But I had no idea they had ever met Padmé. Stubborn, hmm? Yes, she was certainly that."

"It runs in the family," Darren said, smiling at his wife.

Sola ignored him. "Too forgiving? I don't know if anyone can be too forgiving. She was a loving, compassionate person."

"She could see the good in anyone," his grandfather added.

"That's me, all right," Luke said, thinking of his father. He was quite possibly the only person in the galaxy who could see the good in him. "At least, sometimes."

"What were they like, your aunt and uncle?" Sola asked.

Luke braced himself emotionally. This was always difficult. "Aunt Beru was gentle and loving. But she'd stand up to anyone if she disagreed with them. My uncle was as tough as a nail. But he had to be, really, to survive out there in the desert. They both worked very hard."

"You must miss them," Sola said, gently.

Luke nodded.

"So how did you go from Tatooine to living with the Imperial leaders?" Darren asked.

"I was taken by Imperial Family Services," Luke said. "I ended up being adopted by a senator. The Jedi who murdered my aunt and uncle followed me to Coruscant and that's when Lord Vader took an interest in me."

"How do you feel about living with him? Sola asked.

Luke noticed his grandfather was looking at him particularly intently. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, uh ... it's okay. He's not even there most of the time."

"Does he ever mistreat you when he is there?" Sola asked.

"No," Luke insisted, trying not to sound annoyed at the question.

Sola shared a glance with her father.

"I have to be honest with you, Luke," she said. "We are very distressed at this situation."

"There's no need to be," Luke said. "I'm fine." He drunk the last of his juice and quickly stood up. "I thought I might go through the holos this morning. Maybe I could bring them down here? I might have a lot of questions."

"That sounds like a great idea," Sola said.

His grandfather was nodding. "Jobal will enjoy that."

Luke wondered who he meant at first. When he was halfway up the stairs, he remembered that was his grandmother's name. She'd been very quiet so far, compared to the others. Often staring at him and smiling, but not really talking. He'd never really had much contact with old people before, so it was hard to know if this was normal or not.

* * *

Vader was running an hour behind schedule for his mission to retrieve Senator Organa's daughter from Bal. It was part genuine delays caused by last minute military matters and part stalling tactics on his part. When he finally entered the briefing room, he caught the intelligence officers by surprise, as they were laughing with each other over something.

They quickly came to attention and fell silent.

"Is something amusing?" Vader said, with accusation in his tone. He normally might have allowed some leeway in this unprofessional behavior, but this ridiculous mission had put him in a poor mood.

The two men instantly started apologizing, probably half-imagining he was going to choke them merely for laughing on the job.

The one on the left finally gained control of himself and turned to the nearby terminal.

"Perhaps this hologram will speak for itself, sir. This is a transmission we received from Princess Organa late yesterday. We have used it to pinpoint her location."

A small blue hologram materialized on the projector. It showed the image of a teenage girl dressed in clothing suitable for hiking.

"This is Princess Leia Organa of the Royal House of Alderaan to the Imperial star destroyer in orbit around Bal." Her voice carried a confidence that made her seem far older than her years. "I first came to Bal with the Refugee Relief Movement but have since been engaged in talks with the leaders of the refugee community. I have made them aware of the pending invasion by the Imperial army, as this information has been withheld from them by the Balin government.

"They wish to discuss the terms of their surrender. I request that a person with the authority to accept this surrender be sent to my location immediately. Please respond."

The hologram flickered once and then dissolved.

Vader had to admit it was indeed amusing.

"We sent no response at first," the officer continued. "Then she sent another message several hours later."

He pressed a button, and the hologram reappeared.

"This is Princess Leia on the surface of Bal. You have not responded to my first message. I wish to warn you that I have obtained evidence of vital importance to the Imperial operation on Bal. Please respond!"

"It must be a trap, sir," the second officer suggested after the hologram had vanished. "They are obviously attempting to use this girl in order to take a high-ranking Imperial prisoner."

"Perhaps," Vader said. It seemed this mission had become a lot more interesting.

"We recommend sending down a stormtrooper as bait," the man continued. "We can disguise him as a highly ranked officer."

"No, I intend to go as planned," Vader said. "I wish to deal with this matter as quickly as possible." He happened to glance out the viewing windows while he was speaking. The main hangar was currently filled with stormtroopers boarding troop carriers, but there were two non-uniformed civilians standing apart from the action and looking most decidedly out of place. One of them had a holorecorder.

Vader didn't hesitate. He left the briefing room and took the elevator down to the hangar bay floor. As soon as the elevator doors opened, he used the Force to retrieve the holorecorder. He studied the side of it as he walked over to talk with the owners of the device. _Imperial News Network_.

He came to a halt beside the reporters, whom he could now see were wearing INN tunics. The one he'd taken the recorder from was a female Theelin with bright blue hair and faint purple spots. Her companion was a male Balosar who appeared to have spent two hours grooming in front of the mirror that morning, judging by his overstyled hair. He looked taken aback for a moment and then gave a slightly nervous smile.

"Lord Vader, I'm Bema Jouv, field correspondent for INN. This is Tarsh Ena, our three-time Comet Award winning holographer."

"What are you doing here?" Vader demanded.

Bema's nervousness increased. "We have been assigned to cover your mission to Bal to rescue Princess Organa."

Vader felt an almost uncontrollable urge to groan.

"We had been assured you had been informed of the situation," Tarsh said, her voice shaking with fear.

"Why were you filming the troops?" Vader asked.

"They formed a backdrop to the introductory piece," Bema said.

"You will not record _anything_ without my permission," Vader said, pointing at Tarsh.

Her only response was to back away.

"Am I clear?" he prompted.

Tarsh appeared too frightened to respond, so Bema came to her rescue.

"We will try and respect your wishes, Lord Vader, but sometimes important things can happen very quickly and we may not have time. Rest assured, we will not film anything that will portray the Empire's actions in a negative light."

The only thing that saved Bema from a choking was the arrival of a stormtrooper commander and General Okku. The trooper wasn't wearing his helmet, and Vader could see he was a member of the last batch of Fett clones. He saluted and came to attention.

"Sir, Commander CV-745, reporting for duty. With your permission, my squad will be accompanying you to Bal. The ship is ready to depart when you are ready."

His arrival was certainly timely.

"Commander, take these _award-winning_ reporters away, and train them on how to properly acknowledge and obey instructions. Otherwise they may not be alive for much longer."

"Yes, sir!"

"And keep hold of this," Vader said, passing the holorecorder.

"Yes, sir."

Vader turned to the general as the reporters were herded across the hangar bay floor.

"Sir, I have just spoken with the general of the Balin army. His troops are standing ready in sections 1 through 10, as agreed. They are waiting for our landing."

"Have the insurgents shown any signs of aggression?"

"No, sir. Apparently they are going about their business as usual."

"Odd," Vader said, more to himself. Could it be as the young princess had suggested, and there was no knowledge amongst their enemy of the pending invasion?

"I suggest we take immediate advantage of this state of affairs," the general said. It seemed he was growing impatient by the lack of an immediate order to begin the landing.

It would take several hours to transport the initial wave of troops to the surface. That would be enough time to determine if there was any truth at all in Organa's daughter's words.

"You may begin the landing," Vader said. "But you will hold off engaging the insurgents until I return with the princess."

A slight frown formed on the general's face, but disappeared when he realized it was there. Vader knew that expression. The general felt he was being micromanaged.

"What if the troops are attacked, sir?" he asked.

"Then they must defend themselves, of course. But there is evidence there is more to this situation than first appeared, General. You will not make the first move without my permission."

"Yes, sir."

His tone was respectful enough. Vader knew he would simply have to trust this man to do as he was told. The only other alternative was being in two places at once.

* * *

After Luke lugged the suitcase downstairs, the others came to join him in the lounge. His grandmother sat beside him on the couch, with Sola and his grandfather sitting on nearby chairs.

First, they went through all the holos of Sola and Padmé when they were children. There were holograms of his mother crawling, taking her first steps, and starting school. His grandmother described a few of them, in a tired, old voice that was regardless filled with emotion. She smiled at family holos taken on the lake shore, at museums and gardens. Every image would inspire Sola or his grandfather to tell a story about the day it was taken. Luke could see his mother had enjoyed a very happy childhood.

His Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had never been able to afford a holocamera, so there weren't any baby holos of him. They did have a few images taken at amusement fairs when he was older. He found himself wondering what had happened to them now. It was a sad thing to not have a single picture of the people who had raised him.

The subjects of the holos became far more serious after his mother's school graduation. There were many taken during her interplanetary travels with the Refugee Relief movement, but neither Sola or his grandfather could remember the names of all the places. His mother began to look more serious, too, especially during her time as an apprentice legislator and her campaign for election as queen.

They had kept all the local HoloNet news updates on her election campaign. Luke realized he would need days and days to read them all properly. He settled for just flicking through the headlines.

"Even then, she was incredibly popular," Sola said.

"It was a landslide victory," his grandfather agreed, still sounding proud. Luke could only imagine how proud he must have been on the actual day. His much younger self was beaming in all the photos.

"Ah, I was young and beautiful back then," his grandmother said as Luke switched to another picture of his mother and her parents.

"Where were you, Aunt Sola?" Luke asked. It felt a bit odd to call another person aunt, but he couldn't just address her by her first name.

Sola didn't remark on it. "I think I was at home taking a nap, Luke," she said, with a smirk. "I came and celebrated with her afterwards, once all the reporters had gone home."

"Very wise," his grandfather said. "The questions they asked!"

"You should see the media on Coruscant," Luke said. "They're like an army. You need thermal detonators to fend them off."

"The media bother you on Coruscant?" Sola asked, curiously.

"No, not really," Luke said, realizing a mere orphan who happened to live with Lord Vader wouldn't be the target of the media in the same way that Luke Skywalker, son of Lord Vader, might be. "I've just seen them bothering other people. Why did my mother wear all this makeup when she was queen?"

"Tradition," his grandfather explained.

The holos were almost all taken from news sources after that, and there were no more images of smiling family groups.

"I'm afraid her career didn't allow much time to spend with her family since then," his grandmother said, sadly.

"She came home whenever she could, Mom," Sola said.

"Pooja said my father came with her once," Luke said. "I was hoping you could tell me more."

"Her political enemies were trying to assassinate her," his grandfather explained. "Your father was the Jedi assigned to protect her. They stopped by to have lunch with us before going to hide in the lake country."

"I'll never forget when he walked in," Sola said, shaking her head with the memory. "You see, Luke, my sister had - to my knowledge - never even looked at a man twice. I tried. Oh, how I tried. But not even the most attractive, principled, intelligent man I found for her would weaken her resolve to single-handedly save the galaxy. Then, completely unexpected, this tall, blonde, blue-eyed hunk of a man walks in, staring at her like she was Naboo's gift to the galaxy."

Luke had to fight not to laugh. Somehow, he couldn't believe his father had ever been the type of person girls would call a 'hunk'.

"She claimed their relationship was strictly professional," his grandmother said. Despite her frail voice, Luke could still hear the amusement.

"Yes! Who was she kidding?"

"Did my father say anything about it?" Luke asked.

Sola and his grandmother looked to his grandfather.

"He said he'd die before he'd let anything happen to her," he said. "He spoke with such passion and intensity that I had no doubt it was true. And perhaps that was what did come to pass in the finish."

Luke rubbed his face uncomfortably, while Sola nodded in agreement.

"I always thought there seemed to be some deep sadness about him, as well," his grandmother said, slowly.

His grandfather nodded. "He stared around in fascination like he'd never eaten a family meal before."

Luke knew exactly how his father must have felt.

"Was it this house?" Luke asked.

Sola shook her head. "No, it was over the other side of Theed. We can go there and see it if you'd like. We know the family who live there now."

"It was too hard to continue to live there after her death," his grandfather said.

Luke realized his grandmother had started weeping. He reached out to pat her shoulder, but he felt a little awkward.

Sola immediately came over to hug her, and his grandfather gestured to Luke.

"Perhaps you and I should go for a walk. I'll show you the garden."

Luke hesitated, but then he stood up to join his grandfather. Perhaps they all needed a break.

* * *

Vader stared out the front viewing window as they began their descent to Bal. The pilots hated him standing over them, but he was curious to see what he could expect from this planet's environment. They were landing in fine, clear weather. The planet's surface consisted of flat grassy plains broken by rivers and the occasional mountain range. There were no trees anywhere. Either the Balin had something against trees, or the soil on this planet had never allowed for life to take that form.

"The coordinates provided to us are situated in that mountain range, Lord Vader," the co-pilot said, gesturing to the landform coming up ahead. "We may not be able to locate a suitable landing place at the precise coordinates, but we will endeavor to land as close as possible."

Vader studied the terrain as they approached, endeavoring to spot a suitable landing place. In the end, it was the computer that alerted them to the best place. Erosion had caused the exposure of a rocky shelf next to a tumbling waterfall.

"I'm afraid the ship will be visible to anyone in a wide radius," the pilot said. "But our options are limited."

"I will leave two stormtroopers behind to guard the ship," Vader said. "Are there humanoid lifeform readings?"

"Yes," the pilot said, checking the scopes. "But only a handful. The sensors cannot penetrate beyond this mountain."

The pilot reached up to start the landing cycle. Vader turned and left the cockpit, deciding to leave them to it. He was intending to go into the passenger hold, where the troops would be assembled, but the sound of voices from the shuttle's medcenter made him pause. If someone had succeeded in injuring themselves already, _he_ was going to give them some further injuries.

It was soon clear the voices belonged to the reporters. Perhaps eavesdropping on this conversation would give him a good reason to polish them off right now.

"I can't believe this, Bema." It was Tarsh speaking. "What am I supposed to do without a recorder? I might as well stay here."

"Tarsh, this is the man who you may recall _murdered_ the editor of the Coruscant Enquirer after he did that expose on his son. I'd say he's treating us pretty well in comparison."

Fortunately for Bema, that was more of a compliment than an insult. It also reminded him that he hadn't done anything about that media scum who had chased Luke last week. He would have to add that to his to-do list when he returned to Coruscant. Unfortunately, it was a very long list and didn't show any signs of getting shorter.

"I know," Tarsh said. "And I'm terrified! I was so stupid to agree to this. I should have known something was wrong when they kept offering more money! I probably won't see one credit of it now. And I'd all but promised the kids a holiday when I returned."

"It will be all right," Bema said. "You'll see. I'll do as that stormtrooper commander suggested."

"Please don't let your mouth get you killed, Bema," Tarsh said. "I take back all those times I said you were an annoying narcissist."

Bema didn't respond, so Vader assumed they were engaged in some sentimental display of affection. He moved away from the door and resumed his journey to the troop hold. The ship bumped onto the ground just as the doors slid open. The troops snapped to attention at his arrival, and their commander stepped forward.

"My squad awaits your orders, sir."

Vader noticed the commander was still holding the holorecorder. It seemed he'd taken his orders literally.

"Your men may disembark from the ship and secure the area, Commander."

"Yes, sir!"

He signaled to his squad. Vader waited a minute and then followed them out of the ship. The reporters were just leaving the medical center as he left the troop hold. They tried to reverse back at the sight of him, but Vader stopped to address them.

"I suggest you stay close to one of the troopers," he said. "If there is any trouble, take immediate cover. You are enough of a liability as it is, without endangering the mission any further."

He then turned and walked down the boarding ramp. To the left was the edge of a very steep cliff. To the right was the side of a rising mountain. A well-trodden path curved away in front of them, and the troops had already made use of it.

The commander was standing on the edge of the cliff, surveying the area with macrobinoculars.

"The meeting coordinates are 1.19 kilometers away, sir. This path around the mountain should take us there."

"Very well," Vader said. "Two men must remain behind to guard the ship."

"Yes, sir."

Bema and Tarsh had joined him on the ground, and they were both gazing around in wonder at the view. Bema noticed he had attracted Vader's attention and stepped closer.

"My lord, permission to make a humble request?"

"I see the commander has taught you well," Vader observed, noting the much improved deference. "You may have your recording device. But if you use it without permission, it will be destroyed."

"Yes, sir."

The commander, who had been listening to the conversation, handed the device to Tarsh. Vader turned and signaled to CV that it was time to move on. The Force was pulsing with the rhythms of the thousands of lifeforms in the vicinity. They must be located around the mountain, or the sensors would have picked them up on approach.

They walked around the path for twenty minutes, largely in silence. At the rear, Commander CV had remained with the journalists, and Vader could hear them debating the ethics of breeding clones to be soldiers.

"That's like saying that it's wrong that you had no choice about being born Theelin," the commander said to Tarsh. "No one ever has a choice about how they're brought into this world."

"But don't you think it's wrong to create intelligent lifeforms purely to be cannon fodder? It shows such disrespect to life."

"I don't see that nature is so much kinder," the commander said. "We aren't born with genetic flaws that leave us deformed. I've heard of children being born carrying diseases which mean they won't even reach five years."

"This is a pointless debate, Tarsh," Bema said. "These clones are educated from birth to believe that being a solider is their purpose in life."

"At least we _have_ a productive role in society," the commander said. "You media - always trying to stir up controversy where there is none. I think the galaxy would be better off without media at all."

"So you think no one has a right to know about what goes on?" Tarsh asked.

"People don't need to know about all the miserable things that happen to people they don't even know," the commander said. "They should just trust the people who are dealing with these things to deal with it and go on about their own lives."

"If that's how people feel, they can choose to switch the HoloNet off," Tarsh said.

"And don't get me started on the media always reporting on the private lives of public figures," the commander said. "Who needs to know that a senator's teenage daughter was seen outside a casino? Or who a HoloNet star is mating with?"

"They may not need to know it, but lots of people want to know it," Bema said. "The Coruscant Enquirer is viewed by twice the people who read and watch the Imperial News Network."

Mention of the Coruscant tabloid media made Vader's thoughts turn to Luke. Hopefully his son was behaving himself on Naboo. He should have warned Pooja not to let his son drive or fly anything. He wouldn't put it past Luke to take advantage of his absence to break all the agreed-upon rules over his flying activity.

His mother's family would be lenient with him. Too lenient. They had strange ideas about the role of teenagers in society. Strangely enough, they had seemed like very good ideas when he was a teenager. Now that he was a parent of a teenager, they seemed ridiculous.

Then the scouts up ahead came to a sudden halt, and all thoughts of Luke were pushed to the back of Vader's mind. Shock was radiating from the men. He walked quickly to reach their location and found they were standing on the edge of the cliff, overlooking a vast valley.

A refugee camp. For as far as they could see, there were tents constructed from materials that appeared to have been picked out of trash compactors. It looked like a lahar had flowed through the valley, leaving people behind in its wake. There had to be at least fifty thousand.

"Stars! Are these all the refugees?" Bema asked, as he stepped up to the edge.

"Of course not," CV said. "You couldn't fit the population of an entire moon into a valley. There are camps like this all over the surface."

"I can see why this caused such a stir in the senate," Bema said. "This planet is so fertile. How can their government tolerate this poverty?"

"You are very naive for a field reporter," Vader said, turning away. He had seen worse. At least the abundance of rivers meant they had access to clean water.

"The Balin Ruling Council won't tolerate it any longer," CV explained to Bema. "That's why the Imperial army is here. Try and keep up with the situation."

"So what are you going to do with all these people exactly?" Bema asked. "Move them to another planet? Force the government to provide aid?"

Vader wondered what Bema would say if he told him they were going to form a trooper fence around the camps and allow the Balin army to have an open season. He would probably think he was joking.

"If we told you, then we'd have to shoot you," CV said.

"That's no great loss," another trooper added.

"He just asked a question," Tarsh said, taken aback. "What have we ever done to you?"

"Silence," Vader said, waving a hand behind him. He could sense someone …


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Luke was starting to feel very comfortable with his grandfather, despite only meeting him the night before. Apart from the use of a walking stick, he seemed in much better health than his grandmother. The reason why soon became clear, as his grandfather explained that she'd never been the same since their daughter's death, all those years ago. As he took him for a tour all around the garden, he talked on about how much better the galaxy used to be in the days of the Old Republic.

At one point, he turned to Luke and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let anyone ever tell you your father was a traitor. The knights of the Old Republic were the guardians of peace. They represented a chivalrous and noble age. The blood of a hero runs through your veins. Never forget that."

Luke nodded automatically in reply, while secretly thinking his grandfather might not say that if he knew even half the truth.

"I don't believe everything the history books say about the Jedi," Luke said, hoping this would reassure his grandfather.

"You're a bright young man," he said, walking on. He pointed at a nearby door with his stick. "Now this here is Darren's workroom."

Luke followed him into the large room built on to the back of the house. Darren was in there, working at large tables that projected little models of buildings.

"Hello, Darren," his grandfather said as they entered through a side door. "Just thought I'd show Luke your setup."

Darren grinned. "It's a bit messy in here. I'm working on a project for the ministry of conservation."

"Darren is an architect," his grandfather explained.

Luke gazed around with interest. It _was_ messy in a refreshing, creative way. There were pictures of buildings all over the walls, along with the occasional family photo. There was another spectacular painting of Naboo landscape on the far wall.

"Did Ryoo do that painting?" Luke asked. "There was a similar one in Pooja's office on Coruscant."

Darren nodded. "Pooja did this one."

He pointed to a child's stick drawing stuck on the cooling unit with a piece of tape. "My Daddy" was written underneath in pink letters.

"At least she tried," Luke said, grinning.

"You're lucky she's not here," Darren said, returning the grin. "By the way, Luke, if you're really keen, the brakes on my speeder have been making an irritating noise lately. I didn't dare say it in front of Sola." He smiled at his father-in-law. "I can see Luke is going to be the useful member of the family. I bet you're thrilled to have a grandson."

"I'm thrilled that Padmé's child survived," his grandfather said, placing an arm around Luke's shoulders. "But a bit of variety doesn't go amiss."

Luke grinned, basking in the affection. Their loving acceptance of him was overwhelming. It was certainly a far cry from his father's initial reaction to him. He started moving towards an open doorway, concerned he was going to break down into tears if that conversation continued.

"Is this the garage?" Luke asked. He could see a speeder through a nearby doorway. When he entered the room, his attention was immediately attracted away from the speeders.

"You have a beep ball table!"

It had a fair bit of dust on it, and it had been pushed up against the corner, but it was definitely a beep ball table. The bats, balls and net were in a box on a shelf above. He had a sudden urge to boast about his sweet victory over his father the other day. But the adopted Luke who hardly ever saw Lord Vader would hardly be playing beep ball with him.

Luke felt his mood sink at the thought of his father. He would be in the midst of the war on Bal right now. He better be safe. He _had_ to be safe.

"The girls used to play a bit when they were younger," Darren said, walking past Luke and dragging the table away from the wall. "I was pretty good myself at one point. Want a game?"

"Hey, look out!" Luke shouted, pulling Darren back.

His uncle looked around in surprise, not seeing anything. Just as he turned to look at Luke, the support holding up the shelf gave way, and the contents tumbled down onto the table.

"Oh dear," Darren said, rubbing his head as if the box hadn't missed him.

"How did you know that shelf was going to fall?" his grandfather asked, surprised.

"I, uh …" Now that it was mentioned, Luke wasn't entirely sure. He'd pulled Darren back well before it had fallen. "I guess it looked like it was going to give way," Luke said. He reached down to pick up a ball that was bouncing by his boot. He couldn't help but think of his father's observation last time they had played. _You moved faster than would normally be possible_. He looked up, almost scared to see his grandfather's expression. It did nothing to reassure him.

"This mess might take a while to clean up," Darren said. "I might leave it until after lunch."

"No problem, we can play beep ball some other day," Luke said. _Or perhaps never …_

"Are you all right, Luke?" his grandfather asked.

Darren looked back at him, curious.

"I'm fine," Luke said. "Actually, I'm feeling a little hungry."

"I'm ready for a sit down myself," his grandfather said, beckoning for Luke to join him. "Let's go back inside."

* * *

The someone that Vader could sense soon made her presence known. A hundred meters on from the elevated point that overlooked the camp, there was a large open space cut out of the side of the mountain. It was lined with caves that were loaded high with medical packs and food.

The princess was sitting on a rock, talking with a group of Balin. She jumped up when she saw the stormtroopers and came running over, followed closely by the Balin. When the scout stormtroopers stepped aside, they revealed Vader standing in the shadows some distance behind. The princess came to a stop so fast she skidded slightly on the soft ground.

Vader could see her train of thoughts played out in her expression. First was pure surprise at his presence, followed by a brief moment of fear. Then pleasure as she toyed with ways this might benefit her cause. Finally, she adopted a neutral politician expression and strode forward to address him. The Balin stood a short distance behind her.

"Lord Vader, I am glad someone has finally responded to my request for a meeting. I am grateful the Empire considers this matter important enough to send you."

She sounded all of fifty years old, rather than her tender fifteen. Vader found himself momentarily lost for words as he stared into her dark brown eyes. To think he had worried about Pooja reminding him of Padmé.

"This is Quin, the leader of the Balin Refugee Authority." She gestured to the older female Balin behind her. She nodded in greeting. "And this is the head of the local chapter of the Refugee Relief Movement. We have united here with a common goal. A peaceful resolution to this situation must be achieved! Lives are at stake!"

No, not exactly like Padmé. She would have been more subtle.

"Your Highness, as far as you are concerned, there is only one thing _at stake," _Vader said._ "_Whether you will come with us quietly, or whether you will have to be removed by force."

It was his best 'you are a mere teenager and I am a Sith Lord' voice that was usually effective when Luke was being contrary. Unfortunately, it had little effect on the princess. She frowned and folded her arms.

"You have no legal ground to force me to come with you. I am a private citizen, and I have a right to be here."

Definitely Organa's daughter. No one else would bring up legalities when faced with a Sith Lord and a squad of stormtroopers.

"You are a child in defiance of your father," Vader said. "In the interests of your own safety, you must be removed."

Her carefully practiced neutral face faltered momentarily. "My father sent _you _to bring me back?"

The thought of Bail Organa sending him anywhere was deeply insulting.

"The Emperor is the only one who sends me anywhere, young princess. Now, are you going to walk out of here, or are you going to be carried?"

She glanced sideways, seeing the stormtroopers had her surrounded. There was no escape. Vader was waiting for her to relent, but instead she started spouting idealism.

"There are thousands of people out there who are depending on us. They'll die if this war goes ahead. Please, just listen to what we have to say!"

"Commander?" Vader said, turning to CV. He was standing on his left.

The commander raised his blaster and took aim.

"I know about your plans," the princess said, desperately backing away. CV had to shift to regain his target. "I know you're planning to fence in the refugees while the Balin army slaughter them!"

Vader suddenly raised a hand, signaling the commander to stand down.

"What you don't know is the Balin Ruling Council has made a different arrangement," the princess continued, boosted by her momentary victory. "If you don't do something, even more lives will be lost. Your mission will be a complete failure."

As Vader stared at her, he found himself wondering how it was she knew exactly what to say to motivate him into action. She was clearly a born politician. Even worse, she was telling the truth.

"How do you know this?" he asked, carefully.

"We have sympathetic sources throughout the Balin government," Quin explained.

"We are willing to trade the information," Princess Leia said, "in exchange for a guarantee the Imperial army does not take any action that will result in the loss of life among the refugees."

Vader stared at the princess, considering the situation These people obviously trusted her absolutely to share their intelligence with her so freely.

It was his move, as Obi-Wan would say. He could still take the princess back to the _Vanquisher_ and demand that she tell him everything she knew. He would be in a better position to order a troop withdrawal from there.

But he would need a very, very good reason to hold her against her will on a star destroyer. Bail Organa would cause a political backlash over the incident. It was not worth the trouble.

The better option would be to cooperate with her for now. Once they had used her to learn everything they could from the Balin, then she could be forcibly returned to her father.

"Very well," Vader said. "I will agree to those terms."

It was a testament to her youth that she didn't immediately question his trustworthiness. But it wasn't a complete lie on his part. If the best solution to this problem didn't necessitate taking action against the refugees, then they would be unharmed.

She smiled in a surprised way like she couldn't believe how events had turned in her favor.

"Now tell me everything you know," Vader said, turning his gaze to the Balin.

Quin spoke up immediately. "The Balin Ruling Council secretly paid a group of disaffected youth to carry out the original attack on the Imperial supply ship. Their goal was to attract the Empire to Bal to dispose of the refugee population. But now they are frightened that you intend to dispose of the Balin Ruling Council at the same time."

Vader had to admit the idea had crossed his mind.

"So they are planning to betray the Imperial army. Exactly how, we don't know. But we do know they have been passing weapons to these youth gangs. They will likely take advantage of our network of rivers to trap the Imperial troops."

Vader abruptly turned away, intending to go and order an immediate troop withdrawal. He found himself looking at the shocked faces of the INN reporters. Any number of things could have caused that shock – the idea of the Balin army slaughtering the refugees while the Imperial army stood by, the possibility of the Balin Ruling Council betraying the Empire, or, most likely, Princess Leia herself. Regardless, their presence here was becoming more unwelcome by the minute. But he didn't have time to deal with them now.

He picked up his comlink and walked apart from the group. General Okku took an annoying amount of time to answer.

"Lord Vader," he said, in greeting.

"General. I have located the princess and I have reason to believe there is more to this situation than we are aware of. The troops must be withdrawn."

The general did not respond for a few seconds, and then he said, "Sir, the insurgents are becoming aware of our presence and are beginning to arm themselves. Any delay on our part will risk the success of the mission. I cannot recommend this course of action."

Vader made a mental note to never again work with a general that he hadn't personally selected. This was going to be the last opportunity General Okku had to work with him. Or anyone else, for that matter. As it was, he still needed him alive for now, no matter how annoying he was.

"Regardless of what you _recommend_, General, you will follow my orders. Especially if you value the ability to breathe."

The general hesitated for a few seconds before replying. "Yes, sir. I will withdraw the troops."

"Good."

Vader cut the call and stared at the blank projector. He should contact Admiral Wern and ask him to ensure the general did as instructed. But as soon as he entered the frequency, the comlink made a high-pitched whine. He knew that sound. It was a communications jam.

Movement among the stormtroopers caused him to look in their direction. CV was rushing towards him.

"Sir, we've just lost communications with the shuttle!"

His words were followed by the sound of a distant explosion.

* * *

His grandfather didn't say anything to the others about the near accident in the garage. Luke caught him looking at him strangely a few times, but he didn't ask any further questions. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he was sure his grandfather suspected he was hiding a whole range of secret Force powers.

After lunch, he told the others he needed to catch up on his school work, and then he withdrew to his room. Instead of sending written notes, Ben had sent audio recordings of everything his teachers had said in class. It was relaxing to lie back on the bed and simply listen.

A few hours later, Luke woke up with a start, not knowing where he was. The clear background voice of Mrs Ludd made him think of history, but then there weren't any beds in that class. Or any of his classes, sadly.

Once his mind had caught up with his situation, he lay back on the pillows. Hopefully, despite being asleep, he had still absorbed all the work. Perhaps his brain had associated the sound of his teacher's voices with sleep.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Luke called, sitting up on his elbows. He signaled Threepio to pause the playback.

It was Pooja. She was carrying a plate of biscuits piled high with toppings.

"Mom thought you might like a snack," she said. "I came home a bit earlier to see how you were settling in, and she said you were busy studying." Pooja stared at him closely as she sat down on the bed. "You look more like you were sleeping, to me, but food is food."

"Thanks," Luke said, grinning. "Those look delicious."

The round-the-clock droid catering service at home on Coruscant might be convenient, but the droids never brought food simply because they thought you might feel like it. It was very touching. He was reminded of his Aunt Beru, who used to leave snacks in the cooling unit in case he was hungry during the night.

"Mom is a fantastic cook," Pooja said, biting into a biscuit. "I'm fairly useless myself. I miss her cooking so much when I'm away from home."

"She cooks it all by hand?" Luke said, surprised. "No droids?"

Pooja nodded, wiping away some crumbs. "She says cooking is an art. She likes to experiment ... make up her own recipes. Don't let me distract you from studying."

"It's okay," Luke said, standing up and stretching. "I think I'm done for today."

"I'd have hated spending my teenage years in school," Pooja said.

"So does everyone leave school younger here?" Luke asked. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. Is it normal for kings and queens to be only fourteen years old, like my mother?"

"No, she was a very young queen. Not quite the youngest, but definitely young. Naboo start their careers at around eleven or twelve. School is attended from age two. Some people are naturally academic, and so they choose to continue studying throughout their teenage years. Our grandfather did."

"So teenagers aren't really considered children?"

"They are viewed as young adults."

This sounded like a great idea to Luke. He couldn't wait to tell his father about this.

"So I could go into a nightclub or a casino here?"

"I'm sorry, casinos are illegal on Naboo," she said. "I don't know if I've ever seen a nightclub, but there might be one somewhere. Probably in the tourist areas." She grinned at him. "You don't strike me as a big time gambler."

Luke grinned back. "I just wanted to brag at school that I went into a casino. Stupid, I know."

"Don't you get bored at school?"

"I guess so," Luke said. "But I suppose it's good to know all that history and mathematics they throw at us."

"On Naboo, we recognize the great energy and potential of youth. If it's not channeled into something useful, that's when you get youth frustration and rebellion. Starting careers earlier means we are financially secure and can retire to start families in our twenties."

"If I had to choose a career right now, I would choose to travel everywhere and see the galaxy," Luke said.

"Like a politician?" Pooja said, with a smirk.

"No way! I was thinking more along the lines of a pilot. Would they let a teenager be a pilot?"

"Absolutely, if you'd passed all your flight tests." She paused for a moment and then said, "You would be much happier here, Luke. If you stayed with us permanently, you would adapt to our lifestyle very quickly. It's in your blood, after all."

Luke hesitated. There was no point even considering the idea. "I don't think I'd be allowed to stay forever," he said, vaguely.

"There'd be no harm in asking him, if you wanted to," Pooja said. "You might be surprised at the answer."

Luke imagined how his father would react if he said he wanted to move out and live with his mother's family. He'd probably act all stoic and disinterested, but he'd secretly be devastated at the rejection. He could never do that to his own father, even if he wanted to live here.

Pooja misinterpreted his silence.

"Lord Vader leads a very dangerous life, anyway," she said. "And the Emperor ... well, he was already old when I was born. It's possible neither of them will be around much longer. You could have a stable future here."

"For star's sake, how many times do I have to say it?!" Luke snapped, quickly standing up. "I _like_ living on Coruscant."

Pooja wasn't fazed by his tone. "Are you saying that you like living around a _Sith Lord_?" She raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Come on."

"You don't know anything!" Luke said, pointing at her. He suddenly stared at his finger, realizing he was again using the annoying habit he'd picked up from his father. He let his hand drop and sighed in frustration. "Now look, we're fighting!"

"Well, we are family," Pooja said, as if that excused everything.

Luke gave a small smile and ran a hand through his messy hair. "That's true."

"Let's forget about it for now," Pooja said, standing up. "How about I take you out to see some more of Theed?"

Luke nodded in relief. "I'm driving."

* * *

There was no doubt in Vader's mind what the explosion meant. Their ship had been destroyed. Judging by the expression on the faces of Princess Leia and her Balin friends, they knew it too. They also knew that with the loss of the ship, any hope of a peaceful resolution to this mess had disappeared.

"I suggest I send two men to investigate," CV said to Vader.

"Very well," Vader said. "Tell them to salvage what they can of the ship's comlink and any undamaged circuits." He pointed at the reporters, who were standing a short distance away and listening carefully. "Go with them. You can assist with retrieving the pilots' bodies. Record everything carefully so they can be formally identified later."

Palpatine would not get his "Lord Vader rescues Princess Leia" propaganda headline, but he'd make use of the dead Imperial pilots footage for weeks.

The reporters nodded and immediately went with the stormtroopers. His opinion of them increased by a small fraction. They were clearly in over their heads but were trying to be as brave as possible.

"I suggest we retreat from this area, sir," CV said, once the rest of the group had disappeared around the side of the mountain. "We will be vastly outnumbered if they turn aggressive."

Vader glanced at the Balin. None of them had weapons. Not even the princess had chosen to arm herself. They were nothing more than idealistic pacifists.

"I sense no aggression. Our position here is safe, for now." Vader began to pace up and down slowly, thinking over the situation. "I imagine the _Vanquisher_ will send a ship once they are aware of the loss of communication."

"It is strange that this happened right after you spoke to the general." CV sounded suspicious. "And that it coincided with the communication block. This doesn't seem like the actions of refugee insurgents. They don't have this kind of power."

"I agree," Vader said, after considering it for a few minutes. "I suspect the Balin Ruling Council is behind this."

The commander suddenly tensed in his armor.

"They're under attack!"

Vader moved immediately. They could not afford to lose any more troops. The commander signaled the remaining squad members to stay behind and then followed him.

Halfway between the Balin camp and their ship landing site, they found the stormtroopers under attack by a group of young Balin. Vader unhooked his lightsaber and ignited it. The humming sound caused two of them to turn around and start shooting blindly.

He deflected the shots, and they bounced back and took down three Balin. The commander stepped up beside him and blasted two more. Three of them were trying to run away, but Vader stretched out a hand and used a Force push to knock them down. The stormtroopers quickly finished them off.

Vader stepped over a body and started scanning the surrounding area for any more of them. This particular patch of mountain side was entirely bare of rocks or plant life, so it was hard to know how these attackers had ambushed the troops in the first place.

"They came out of the river, sir," a trooper said, as if reading his thoughts.

There was a large amount of water flowing out of the lower mountainside. The Balin could probably swim at very fast speeds, given their fins and webbed hands. If there were any more of them, they would have long since swum for their lives.

"Oh, by the Force!"

It was Bema shouting. He jumped out from the place where he'd flattened himself and rushed to a body lying against the upwardly sloping ground. It was Tarsh.

Vader extended his hand and used the Force to retrieve the holorecorder. It had half-fallen from her hand. Footage of dead pilots was one thing. But the final recording made by a slain reporter - it was priceless. Palpatine wouldn't care what happened on Bal as long as he had this.

A moment after he'd had the thought, Vader had the odd feeling of looking at himself from the outside. Last week, he'd been angry at Palpatine for disposing of General Lavri purely to score political points. Now he was taking pleasure from this woman's death for the same reasons.

His self-inspection was brought to an end by a groan from Tarsh. She sat up slightly, rubbing a bump on her head.

"Bema?"

Vader strode forward, quickly assessing the situation. The bump on her head was probably a bruise, nothing more. The real problem was the dark red stain soaking through the Imperial News Network logo on her left sleeve. A common table carving knife lay off to one side.

CV was already removing some field dressing from his utility belt. Vader took it from him and walked quickly over to Tarsh.

"Roll her on her right side and raise her arm straight in the air," he said to Bema.

His tone seemed to snap him out of his inactive state. Once he had done as requested, Vader crouched down and rolled back Tarsh's sleeve. The wound was deep. If it had been left to bleed much longer, she wouldn't have a hope. In a few seconds, he had the bleeding largely contained with the self-sealing bandage.

"Will she be all right?" Bema asked, his voice catching in his throat.

Vader ignored the question. He could hear and sense someone approaching. He stood up and held his lightsaber ready. CV had raised his blaster. There were a few tense seconds, and then Princess Leia came around the side of the mountain.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her, and she ran forward with a hand over her mouth. Vader was expecting her to help with Tarsh. Instead, she ran straight past the fallen reporter and knelt down beside one of the dead Balin.

"They're dead," one of the stormtroopers said, sounding stumped by Princess Leia's behavior.

As Vader stared at the scene, he realized that wasn't quite correct. One of them was rising up behind the princess. He had been playing dead.

Before he could attack, Vader used the Force to grab him by the throat and lift him off the ground. A knife, similar to the one that had been thrown at Tarsh, fell from his hand and bounced on the ground beside Leia. She jumped up quickly and took in the situation. Vader moved so he was standing beside her.

"All right, let him down," she said, looking at Vader. "We need him for information!"

He turned and stared down at her, meeting her intense brown gaze. He continued watching her expression as he closed his hand and the sound of a neck breaking filled the air. She stared in pure horror as he let the corpse drop back on the ground.

"No! Why did you do that?! He was an unarmed prisoner! That was a war crime!"

The stormtroopers all started chuckling in a very unprofessional way. Vader didn't bother to stop them. He holstered his lightsaber and retrieved a blaster from a fallen Balin.

"You promised the refugees would not be harmed!" Leia insisted.

"We are going to salvage what we can from the ship," Vader said calmly. "If you want to make yourself useful, your Highness, stay here and cover those reporters. Do you know how to use a blaster?"

"Of course I know how to use a blaster!" she said, snatching it from him. "I'm a class one marksman!"

There was more laughter from the audience. Judging by the princess' expression, the stormtroopers were fortunate she didn't demonstrate her marksman abilities on them. CV was not amused in the slightest. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face him.

"Show some respect," CV said, angrily.

She wrenched her arm back. She must have hurt it in the process, but she didn't wince.

"Why?!" she said, staring up. "He may be your boss, but he's not mine."

"Permission to teach her a lesson, sir?" CV asked.

The odds were fairly even on who might be the victor if he allowed that confrontation to take place. Besides, he had to admit that he was starting to like her. There was something admirable about the way she insisted on being taken seriously.

"It would be a waste of your time, Commander," Vader said, to allow CV to disengage with dignity. "Come, we must complete the salvage operation."

The sun had been sinking ever lower in the sky.

* * *

Luke was feeling much better by the time he and Pooja returned to the house. She'd taken him to the Royal Museum of History and Learning for the afternoon. They'd picked up Ryoo on the way, as her husband was minding the baby. The sisters had talked to each other the whole time, leaving Luke to take his time over the flight exhibits. Some of the ships were recognizable from his father's collection back on Coruscant.

They also visited the halls of royal history, which featured his mother's original coronation dress. His cousins had sighed over how beautiful it was, but he'd turned away after a minute. There seemed to be two mothers in his mind now. One was the carefree girl and loving young woman passionate about improving the galaxy. The other was a queen and senator who, as a museum sign put it, 'wielded immense power and influence with such humbleness, she inspired adoration from her people'.

Now, more than ever, he wished he could know her. If only to ask how a simple person like him could be the son of two people who were so exceptional. As far as he could see, Pooja was more like her than he was, although Ryoo claimed Pooja was a lot like their father.

When they arrived in the door, Pooja said she was going to return a few dozen holocom calls. Luke found his way into the kitchen, where his aunt was preparing dinner.

"How did it go?" she asked. "Here, have some of these."

She handed him a bowl of some type of long green vegetable. Luke accepted one to be polite, while thinking that his aunt seemed to take every opportunity to feed him.

"Great," Luke said. "I loved the Hall of Air and Spaceflight."

"Dinner will be about twenty minutes," Sola said. "Perhaps you'd like to watch the HoloNet in the lounge?"

"If you don't mind, I'd love to help you cook," Luke said. "I used to help my aunt back on the farm. I haven't since I came to Coruscant. It's considered a novelty there."

"Oh, I'm sure."

Sola produced a plate of brownish-red vegetables and a long sharp knife. "You can peel these and cut them up if you like." She showed him what she'd already done as an example.

"Great," Luke said, getting to work. He didn't really like cooking, but claiming he missed it was the only way his aunt would let him help. There were also things he wanted to ask her, and this was an ideal opportunity.

They talked about safe things at first, like what his life had been like on the farm and what he was learning about at school. This was the part of a conversation that his father always skipped over. Finally, Luke felt the time had come. Sola had just been reminiscing about how much Padmé used to enjoy school.

"Did she ever make you feel second best?" Luke asked.

Sola looked up from peeling, appearing a little surprised. "You mean did we suffer from sibling rivalry?"

"I guess. I was just thinking it must have been hard to be the sister of a queen. Did people expect you to be like her?"

Sola laughed. "I think it was the other way around when she was a child, actually. Perhaps it would have been that way if I had been the younger sister, or we were very close in age. But I was an adult when she became queen. I was too busy falling in love with Darren to feel anything but happiness for her. Then I was occupied with marriage and babies and all the tiredness that brings."

She smiled in a wistful way but then became serious. "To tell you the truth, I wished she'd retired after her two terms as queen. I know there were times when she wished it too. You'd have thought all the problems of the galaxy were hers alone to solve. She did so many wonderful things for everyone else, but she forgot about herself."

She'd suddenly grown tearful. "She knew there was a very real chance that her career would kill her. It was a miracle she survived that first assassination attempt."

Luke felt terrible for bringing this up. It was obviously too painful for his aunt to talk about.

She reached up to dab her eyes with a tissue and smiled at him. "But I know if she hadn't returned to Coruscant, she would never have met your father. He must have made her very happy. She would never have jeopardized her work for anyone other than a man she was madly in love with. I too think he must have died trying to save her, though of course we will never know the truth."

Luke felt even worse at her attempt to reassure him. In fifteen years, couldn't his father have taken one moment to tell these people what really happened? Yes, it would shatter all their ideas about the wonderful Anakin Skywalker, but at least they would know the truth.

He was so busy despairing over the situation that his knife slipped on the vegetable and fell across his right palm.

"Ouch!"

"Oh!" Sola dived forward, just as Luke drew his hand away. "Let me see! Is it bleeding?"

"It can't bleed," Luke said, rubbing the back of it. "It's prosthetic."

"What?!"

Luke looked up at the shock in her tone. "It's fine. Just a scratch, really. I will get it fixed up properly back on Coruscant."

"How in the galaxy did you end up with a prosthetic hand?" Sola said, sinking into a chair.

"Um ... it was a farm accident," Luke said, saying the first thing that came into his head.

"A farm accident? How old were you?"

"Oh, about ten," Luke said, looking away. "I was stupid enough to play with a laser cutter."

It wasn't so far from the truth. He'd really been twelve and stupid enough to play with a lightsaber. The principle was the same.

"That must have been awful." Sola was shaking her head. "Don't worry. We'll take you to a medical center right after dinner. There's no need to wait until you go back to Coruscant."

"Really, it's fine," Luke said, showing her. It actually didn't look fine. There was a gash in the synthetic skin and some of the circuitry was visible.

"Perhaps you better go to a medcenter immediately," Sola said, taking his hand and cradling it.

"It's no problem," Luke said. "I eat with my left hand. I'm ambidextrous."

There was a beeping noise in the background from a cooking unit.

"See, the food is ready now anyway," Luke said, pulling his arm back and standing up. "I'll just put a bandage on it for now."

Sola nodded, but she was still frowning with deep concern.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

There was nothing left of the ship. The explosion had blown away the rocky shelf it was resting on, leaving a gaping black hole in the mountain side. CV said it was the work of a long range missile. One of the troopers eventually spotted a chunk of the cockpit at the bottom of a steep incline and rappelled down to inspect it. He returned with half of a blackened transmitter.

It was twilight when they headed back. CV seemed dejected.

"Sir, I would have expected the _Vanquisher_ to have sent a ship by now," he said to Vader. "It has been hours since we lost communications."

"They may be too occupied with other matters to be aware of what has happened," Vader said. Privately, he imagined they were debating whether or not they really wanted him back.

"Perhaps Admiral Wern ordered the ship destroyed. He could have turned traitor."

"If that was the case, he would have destroyed it when we were on board. No, Commander, I still believe the Balin Ruling Council is to blame for the destruction of our ship. I am planning to pay them a visit at the first opportunity."

"Can I come with you, sir?" CV asked.

"We will see."

When they reached the place where the ambush had occurred, they found Princess Leia had brought an RRM medical pack from the Balin camp. She had covered Tarsh with a field blanket and put a makeshift pillow under her head.

The princess gave them a disagreeable look as they approached, but when she spoke, her tone was serious.

"She's taken a turn for the worse. Unfortunately, the few trained medics here know nothing about Theelin physiology. We've done what we can."

Vader came over to have a look for himself. She was so pale, the purple spots on her face stood out starkly. Her breathing was very slow.

"Is she hot?" he asked.

Bema felt her forehead gently. "Yes," he said, quietly.

"Then remove that blanket before she suffers from hyperthermia," Vader said. "She has likely entered a Theelin healing state. Her body will be producing elevated levels of heat."

Bema hastily moved to obey. Vader turned away, losing interest. The bodies of the Balin who had attacked them had been removed. He could see the refugee leader, Quin, approaching from the bank of the distant river. Her expression was very weary.

"Lord Vader," she said. "I have just heard a report from our insider. The Ruling Council sent the group who attacked your troops. Their mission was to assassinate you. It goes without saying that they are already arranging another attempt."

"I see," Vader said. It was going to feel very, very satisfying when he finally paid the Ruling Council that long overdue visit.

Quin looked aside. "You may also be interested to know that your general has not withdrawn the Imperial troops. The Balin army has opened fire on two of the main refugee camps, with the assistance of the Imperial army." Her voice had started shaking. "I ask that you keep this development from Princess Leia. She will be devastated to learn of this bloodshed and I do not wish to burden her yet."

"Very well," Vader said. "You have my gratitude for sharing this information."

"We are well aware that your gratitude is the only hope for our children's lives, Lord Vader."

"I cannot do anything while I am stranded here," Vader said, allowing some frustration in his voice. "I intend to attempt to modify my comlink to penetrate the communications block. Any tools or circuitry you could provide would be of assistance."

"All technology we once had has been sold in exchange for food and medical supplies."

"Then I will make do with what I have," Vader said.

Quin nodded and then walked over to sit with Princess Leia and Bema. CV had organized his stormtrooper squad to spread out and stand watch. He should find somewhere quiet where he could make a start on this comlink modification.

There was an area a short distance away with several large, flat-topped rocks. They would have to suffice. As he walked past Tarsh, Bema stood up and stepped into his path.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Bema asked pleadingly.

"Do you think I am some kind of god with the power over life and death?" Vader said, annoyed. "If she dies, she dies. If she does not, she does not. It is the same for any of us."

Princess Leia stood up and gently pulled Bema away from Vader. "She'll be fine," she said gently.

Bema returned to Tarsh's side, and Vader was left staring at Princess Leia's curious gaze. He then walked on without another word.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward experience. The food was as wonderful as always, but the news of his injury resulted in worried stares and curious questions.

Pooja had volunteered to take him to the medical center, and then Sola had said she'd like to come too. His grandfather was just speculating as to whether he would come along when finally Darren stepped in and said he would take Luke alone. He made the valid argument that if anyone else accompanied them, they would risk Luke's identity becoming a point of interest for the media.

Luke was glad for this. From what he'd seen of Darren's personality, he couldn't imagine his uncle becoming worked up over anything. He did firmly refuse Luke's request to be the one to drive to the medical center, though.

Like every building on Naboo, it was designed as much for beauty as anything else. The waiting room was a large, peaceful area with soft music playing and a variety of plants. The staff had been friendly and understanding when Darren had explained that Luke was a relative visiting from Coruscant. They didn't even make him fill in a form with all his details.

The medic was a woman who looked about seventeen to Luke. He was careful to act as if this wasn't anything unusual. Darren followed him into the surgery and sat quietly on a nearby chair as the doctor inspected Luke's hand under a medical scanner.

"Does it hurt?" Darren asked as Luke held his hand steady on the examining table.

Luke shook his head. "The pain receptors switch off after a short time.

"I can cover it with a temporary sealant," the medic said, switching off the scanner. "When you return home, the best idea will be to have the hand replaced entirely. It appears you've had this prosthetic for about three years now, and you'll notice it is now slightly smaller than your left hand."

Luke compared his hands and realized the medic was right. The fingers on his left hand were now longer than the ones on his right. But the idea of having his right hand chopped off and replaced made him feel squeamish.

"But these prosthetics are expensive," she continued, taking a tube of sealant from a cabinet. "Especially a top of the line model like that. If you prefer to wait until you have finished growing, there are temporary patches that can be applied. Your own medic will be able to source one for you."

"I'll sort something out," Luke said. "I'm sure the sealant will be fine for now."

His real plan was to delay telling his father about any of this for as long as possible. No one would notice if one of his hands was fractionally smaller than the other. It hadn't affected his performance in his school's gymnastics team.

Once they had returned to the speeder and were on their way home, Darren asked him about it.

"So what do you think you'll do about your hand?"

"Well, money isn't an issue," Luke said. "But I don't want my hand being chopped off and replaced. I'll wait and see how it goes."

"But you've had it replaced before, correct?"

"No," Luke said, without thinking. That was a mistake. Darren stared in surprise.

"But the medic said it was only three years old and a top of the line model. Yet you said you lost your hand when you were ten and living on Tatooine?"

"I, um, I went around one-handed for a few years," Luke said. It sounded laughably ridiculous. But Darren's only response was to look extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Luke said, sighing. "I wasn't completely honest. I just didn't want everyone thinking that I had lost my hand because Lord Vader abused or neglected me."

"Then how did you really lose it?" Darren asked.

"Lord Vader has a room where he likes to practice lightsaber dueling with droid opponents," Luke said. "He wasn't there, so I went into the room and started playing with them." He paused to shake his head. "I was a stupid kid."

Darren didn't reply. Luke wondered if he still doubted he was telling the truth.

"Luke," he said, in his quiet way, "why are you so worried what we think about Lord Vader? Has he threatened you in some way to ensure your silence?"

They had arrived at the house at this point. Darren drove the speeder around into the garage.

"Nothing like that," Luke insisted. "I just don't want anyone to think I'm unhappy on Coruscant. I'm not."

"I see. Well, I want you to know that we do have ways of protecting you from Lord Vader and the Emperor. If you should need them."

"Everything is fine," Luke said, climbing out of the speeder. "Hey, I might get to work on these speeder brakes now. Where do you keep your tools?"

"I'll show you."

Darren seemed to have got the picture. He waited for a while to make sure Luke had everything he needed and then said he'd be in the house. Luke knew he was probably going straight to tell the others about everything he'd said.

He groaned to himself as he picked up a pair of pliers. They'd think he was a liar, now. They wouldn't trust him. And who could blame them? He'd probably told more lies and half-truths in the last few days than he'd told in his entire life.

A sudden beep caused him to fumble with the pliers, and he quickly turned around.

"Artoo! Boy, I'm glad to see you."

Artoo whistled in a questioning way.

"Don't ask," Luke said, sliding under the speeder to access the brake service panel. "I'm just starting to think coming here was a bad idea. Pass me a socket wrench, will ya?"

Artoo stayed beside him, assisting dutifully with the operation. The brake problem had been repaired in a few minutes, so Luke couldn't help making a few modifications to the engine efficiency.

When he came out from under the speeder, his hands were both dirty and there were splotches of fuel down his front. But he did feel a lot better. Nothing had changed, but somehow he felt calmer. Perhaps it was time to sneak inside and go and use the refresher.

There was a side door in the garage that led into the house. Luke passed an open bedroom door and he could see someone sleeping inside. It was most likely his grandmother. He paused at the base of the stairs, as he could hear the rest of the family talking in the kitchen.

His father had told him off for eavesdropping on more than one occasion. His family would trust him even less if they caught him. But he just couldn't resist. He didn't even need to get very close to the door to hear exactly what they were saying.

"You all have to put yourselves in Luke's position here."

It was Darren speaking.

"He's been living on Coruscant for years now. We may be family, but we're still strangers to him. We just have to be patient and take this slowly."

"See, I don't think it's the fact that we're strangers that is making him so uncomfortable," Pooja said. "There is more to his relationship with Lord Vader than he's told us. I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps there is an psychological connection on Luke's part," his grandfather said. "With all the Jedi gone, the Sith are the only people who can teach him to use his Force abilities."

"You think they're training him already?" Pooja asked.

"Yes, I do. I think Luke is hiding this from us."

Luke rubbed his forehead. This was crazy.

"But if that is the case, why this decision to send him here?" Pooja asked.

_Send him here? _Pooja seemed confused. He had _wanted_ to come here and meet his family. His father hadn't made him.

"I don't know. But I'm tired, I want to go to bed. I suggest we do as Darren says and avoid the subject for a few days. Let's just work at gaining Luke's trust."

Luke quickly shifted away from the door. The last thing he wanted was for his grandfather to barge through and find him there. Funny how he'd been worried about them not trusting him, when it turned out they were worried about the exact opposite.

* * *

Night had well and truly fallen. The stormtroopers had arranged a watch rotation and CV was taking the time to get some sleep. Vader continued to work on the comlink, trying not to get frustrated when things did not work as expected. The mask had built-in night vision, making it possible to work without a light.

Tarsh had not come out of the healing trance, but Princess Leia seemed to have succeeded in reassuring Bema. Both of them were lying on their backs beside her horizontal form. He could hear their conversation clearly in the still night air, but they were unaware that he could do so.

"This is so beautiful," Bema said. "You never get a starry night like this on Coruscant. All you can see is the endless sky traffic."

"We get views like this in the countryside on Alderaan," the princess said. "My father used to take me out there all the time when I was younger. He'd tell me stories about life on other planets."

Vader tilted his head skyward. The mask had never given him a decent view of the stars. For a moment, he wished he could take it off just to see what the fuss was about. That was ultimately a pointless line of thought, so he continued working on the modified comlink.

"Tarsh wanted to record an interview with you," Bema continued. "We were talking about it when they attacked us."

"Sure," Leia said. "We can do it right now if you want."

"I'd have to ask Lord Vader first," Bema said.

"Why?"

"He forbade us from using the holorecorder without his permission."

"That's rubbish," Leia said. "The freedom of the press is enshrined in law. You can film whatever you like."

"I could also end up dead."

"Are you suggesting he'd murder you for filming something?" Princess Leia asked, in disbelief. "I can't believe he'd do that."

"I wouldn't be the first reporter he's killed. In any case, I'm not going to test him."

"Wasn't he charged with murder?" Leia asked.

"I think he has sovereign immunity," Bema said. "Most of the upper Imperial hierarchy does."

"Why do people stand for that kind of thing?" Leia asked.

Vader glanced over at those words. It was dangerously close to sedition. He didn't need to look very far to know who would have taught her these anti-Imperial views.

"I suppose people feel it is a small price to pay for security," Bema said, standing up. "I'm just going to answer a call of nature. I'll be a few minutes."

"Take this." The princess handed him her blaster.

Bema walked off into the night, making his way between two sleeping stormtroopers. The princess sat quietly for a few minutes, and then she wandered over to the rocks. Vader gave her a look as she appeared beside him. She spoke before he could ask her what she wanted.

"What are you doing?"

Vader was tempted to give some acerbic reply, but he wanted to know why she had really decided to speak with him.

"Modifying a comlink," Vader said.

"How do you know so much about things?" she asked, sounding suspicious.

"About _things_?"

"Theelin healing states," she explained. "And modifying comlinks. Were you some kind of soldier once?"

Vader continued working. "Why do you want to know?" he asked. His tone was quiet and neutral.

"You are closer to the Emperor than anyone, yet no one knows who you are or where you came from. You never give interviews. I don't think it's right that the galaxy knows so little about one of its rulers."

"The galaxy knows all it needs to know about me," Vader said. "And those who don't, like yourself, are very quickly educated."

She flinched slightly at the words, probably remembering the Balin he'd killed in front of her.

"Perhaps you should tell me about yourself," Vader suggested. "You have an interesting choice of lifestyle for a young princess."

"I like to help people," she said. "I don't care where I have to go to do it."

"Helping people is a noble ideal," Vader said. "But what will you do if people do not want your help? What if they would rather continue killing each other?"

She shrugged. "It's a big galaxy. There's always someone somewhere who wants my help."

"You will find people will use your ideals to exploit you."

"I don't care. I'm still going to help people. I think the Empire could do a lot more to improve people's lives."

"Really," Vader said, humoring her.

"Yes. I intend to run for the senate when my father steps down, in order to help change things for the better."

"And how would you do that?"

She seemed thrilled to have an audience.

"Well, for a start, the military. The Empire needs to stop sending it to do the job a diplomat should be doing. For the cost of this operation on Bal, the Empire could easily have provided food, shelter, and medical care for every refugee."

"Food and medical care do not achieve long term order and security," Vader said.

"And war does?" she asked.

"Yes. When people will not help themselves, they must be made to. Otherwise, anarchy has a way of spreading. The Empire without a strong military is like a body without an immune system. If infection is not destroyed, it will spread from one organ to another until death occurs."

"That is a poor metaphor," she said. "The body's immune system is self-defense. That's not what the Empire was planning to do here. The Empire ends up destroying the communities it claims to be helping."

"Do you believe in war if it can be justified as self-defense?"

She looked away. "Perhaps."

So it seemed she did have a mind of her own in political matters. "That would put you at odds with your father."

Mention of her father caused a worried look to pass across her eyes.

"Was he worried about me?"

"Beside himself," Vader said. "For someone who likes helping people, perhaps you should consider helping your father first."

She gave him a narrow-eyed glare and then clearly decided the conversation was over. Vader stared after her as she walked away. If only she wasn't so naive, she would make an ideal Imperial leader. She was actually interested in _doing_ something for the galaxy instead of just talking about it.

He was distracted from his musing by a sudden loud beeping coming from his comlink. He stared at it in sheer surprise, and then he hastily switched it on. But his surprise at hearing the sound of it was nothing compared to his surprise at seeing who was calling.

* * *

The room was so dull, it made Luke feel lonely. It was some kind of a meeting chamber, as it contained a hundred odd seats all arranged in an oval. There was an empty balcony at one end. Luke took a step forward, looking around for a door. There wasn't one.

But there was someone else. Luke grinned with recognition.

"Father!"

He was standing with his back to him. His head turned at Luke's shout, but he looked past him.

Luke turned to see what his father was looking at and found he'd been mistaken about the lack of a door. His mother's family were entering the room, reaching out to embrace him.

The sight of them filled Luke with panic. Somehow, he knew why they were here.

"No, I don't want to come with you!"

They wouldn't listen. They were crowding around him, forcing him back through the door. Away from his father. He jumped up, trying to see over Sola's shoulder. His father was drifting away, fading into the shadows.

"Father!" He stared from his grandparents to his aunt and uncle, feeling helpless. "No, listen to me!"

It was too late. He was nearly through the door now. His father had faded away completely.

"No!"

Artoo whisted beside him. Threepio was saying something, too, but he couldn't understand him.

"Artoo, Threepio, make them listen!" Luke said. "They're not listening to me! They're trying to take me away!"

Suddenly, Pooja was there.

"Luke, are you all right?!"

"No," Luke said, trying to wrestle out of his aunt's grip. "Father! Where are you?"

"Your father is dead, Luke."

Pooja sounded so matter-of-fact.

"He's not dead! He's not! Father!"

Now there was blinding light in his face. He sat up and stared around wildly at the bedroom. Pooja was standing by the light controls. She'd closed the door.

"What?!" he said, dumbly.

"Finally, you're awake! You were having a nightmare," Pooja said.

"May I get you some water, Master Luke?" Threepio asked.

Luke stared at the droid for a second, and then he pushed off his bedclothes and swung his legs down to the floor.

"He's not dead. Is he?"

Pooja frowned in concern. "Luke. Calm down."

"You said he was dead."

"You were calling out for your father," she explained.

Luke rubbed his head, suddenly comprehending. Of course Pooja would think he was dead. But that final dream image of his father, being absorbed into the darkness ... maybe it was a message from the Force.

His heart started beating faster again, and he stood up.

"Pooja, do you know where I can make a long-distance call?"

"Sure," she said. "My office at the royal palace. Who do you need to call?"

"Can we go now?" he said, desperately.

"Luke, it's the middle of the night!"

"Please," Luke said, staring at her.

Pooja looked helpless for a moment, and then she said, "I suppose we can go. We'll have to be quiet, or we'll wake up half the house. I'm surprised your shouting didn't wake Mom and Dad."

"I must go," Luke said, starting for the door.

"Okay, but at least get dressed first," she said. "I'll meet you by the front door when you're ready."

Luke nodded. "Thanks. You're a lifesaver."

Once she had gone, he quickly pulled on some comfortable pants, a loose fitting shirt, and his boots.

Artoo made a low whistle as he started for the door.

"All right, you droids can come too," Luke said. "Just be quiet!"

"We won't make a sound, Master Luke," Threepio said.

Luke switched out the light as he left his room and crept quietly down the stairs. Pooja had managed to make herself look immaculate in the space of five minutes. She was even wearing makeup.

They put the speeder on idle and pushed it out the front gates and a short distance down the road. Then Pooja jumped in the driver's seat while Luke was distracted with the task of getting the droids loaded in the back.

"Hey!" he protested as he slipped into the passenger side.

"I don't think you're in a fit state to drive," she said, hitting the accelerator. "What was your dream about?"

"I know this sounds weird, but I think it was trying to tell me something."

"Dreams are just your mind processing everything it has experienced lately," Pooja said. "You've been learning a lot about your parents, so it's only natural you'd dream about your father."

"I guess you're right," Luke said flatly. Pooja couldn't understand.

They took a different route than the one he'd taken to get to the house on the night they arrived. The streets were silent and deserted, and the only movement was from the occasional pet animal wandering around the walls and roofs.

"Look on the right," Pooja said, and she slowed down.

Luke turned his head and saw they were passing a large public park. From what little he'd seen of Theed, this wasn't anything unusual.

"Those are the Amidala memorial gardens," Pooja explained. "Aunt Padmé's grave is located in the middle."

"Her grave?" It had never occurred to him that his mother had a grave. Which was ridiculous, in hindsight.

"It's a beautiful, peaceful place," Pooja said. "I've often gone there when I needed to think about things. We'll take you there some time."

Luke stared out the back of the speeder as Pooja accelerated on. It was too dark for him to see anything of the gardens themselves. He could only imagine how beautiful they must be.

"Who are you going to call?" Pooja asked, as she turned down a main street.

Luke sighed. He didn't want to, but he felt obliged to tell her. He was dragging her out here in the middle of the night, after all.

"Lord Vader."

She slowed slightly. "What? Why?"

"It's just something that happened in the dream," Luke said. "I need to discuss it with him."

"Is this something to do with the Force?"

"You might say that."

"But isn't he fighting in the war on Bal? Do you really think he's going to be able to stop what he's doing and talk to you?"

"I have to try," Luke said. "This is important."

"Luke, I don't want to pry, but ... it seems like you have more of a relationship with Lord Vader than you have let on."

"I just wanted to meet you," Luke said. "All of you. I didn't want to scare you away because of him."

"So is he training you to be his Sith apprentice?"

"No," Luke said. "I'm not trained. That's the truth."

"But he's going to some day?"

"Perhaps," Luke said. "I don't know."

They came around a bend, and Luke saw the spires and turrets of the palace up ahead. He breathed out with relief.

"I don't know what the guards are going to think of this," Pooja said. "I'll just act like everything is normal."

"I'll pretend to be invisible," Luke said.

"Good idea."

The guards did seem surprised when they pulled up in Pooja's parking space. They weren't like the royal guards at the Imperial palace, who didn't move or speak no matter what happened.

"Good morning," Pooja said, giving them a smile as Luke and the droids climbed out.

"Good morning, Senator," they replied.

They didn't ask any questions. Pooja led him past them and through the silent corridors of the palace. She switched on the lights when they arrived at her office.

"Okay," she said, walking through into the main room. "Here's the holocom. You know the frequency?"

"Yes. Um ... is it all right if I make this call in private?"

"Sure," Pooja said. "I'll be getting myself a wakeup stim from the kitchen, I think. Call me if you need me."

"Sure. Threepio, why don't you go and help Pooja?"

"Of course, Master Luke."

Pooja closed the door behind her and Threepio. Luke waited for a while and then glanced at Artoo.

"Have they really gone?"

The droid whistled an affirmative. Luke quickly turned to the holocom and entered his father's frequency. It took a good minute for the comlink to gain a signal.

He was filled with an incredible mix of joy and relief when his father's image materialized on the projector. He was alive!

It took him several seconds to gain enough emotional control to speak.

"You're alive!"

It was an incredibly dumb thing to say. But he'd said stupider things to his father over the years.

"Luke?! Where are you?"

"On Naboo, of course," Luke said. "Where else would -"

"Quiet," his father interrupted. "I need you to listen carefully. You must call IMH and tell them to contact the fleet at Bal. They must ensure the troops are withdrawn from the surface. I also need them to send a ship to my last known coordinates."

"What happened?" Luke said, confused.

"My ship was destroyed. Contact them immediately, and then call me back with an update. Can you do that?"

"Um ... I don't think I can call IMH. I don't have the frequency and they won't know who I am. I'll call one of your assistants and get them to do it." Luke thought for a moment. "Why couldn't you just call them yourself?"

"There is a communication jam in effect."

"Then how come I can call you?" Luke said, more confused.

"_Luke!_"

"Okay, okay," Luke said, raising his hands. "I'll call them now."

He disconnected the call and entered Lev's frequency. That was the only one he knew by heart. The display indicated the call had reached Coruscant immediately, but it beeped for ages. When Lev answered, he appeared still asleep. He quickly woke up when he recognized Luke.

"Luke?! Are you all right? Where are you?"

Why did everyone ask him where he was, as if they expected him to be stranded on an Outer Rim asteroid?

"I'm on Naboo," Luke said. "Sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine," he said. "I was getting up soon anyway. How's everything going there?"

"Okay," Luke said. "But my father needs some help. I just called him on Bal, and he asked me to call IMH and tell them to get in touch with the fleet there. He can't call anyone because communications are jammed. Something about withdrawing the troops from the surface and sending a ship to his last known coordinates. But I can't call IMH, they'd just laugh at me. So I thought I'd call you."

"Luke, slow down," Lev said, his eyes going wide. "So the troops must be withdrawn and your father needs a ship sent to his last known coordinates?"

"Yes. I have to call him back when I have an update."

"If there is a communications jam, how is it that you can call him?" Lev asked.

"I don't know."

"Don't worry," Lev said. "I'll sort this out. Bye for now."

"Bye."

Lev's hologram vanished from the projector. Luke was left staring at the black surface, wondering at the situation. His life was becoming increasingly surreal.

As the minutes ticked by, he went and sat down at Pooja's desk. There were datapads everywhere, probably full of important information. He swept them aside and rested his head on his arms.

His dozing was interrupted twenty minutes later by the sound of the comlink. He stumbled over and accepted the call.

It wasn't Lev. It wasn't his father, either. It was some other Imperial officer.

"Luke?"

Luke nodded. "Who are you?"

"Admiral Wern. I am in command of the fleet at Bal. I understand you have just spoken with Lord Vader?"

"Yes," Luke said. "He wanted the troops withdrawn and a ship sent to his last known coordinates."

"We are already arranging it," Admiral Wern said. "Where are you calling from, Luke?"

Luke was tempted to say he _was_ calling from an Outer Rim asteroid. "Naboo."

"Your signal is generating unusual interference. Do you know what modulation and encryption type your comlink uses?"

"It might take me a while to find out," Luke said, staring at it. He doubted very much that Pooja would know. "What's going on there, anyway? Why is he stuck on the planet?"

"The Balin insurgency claimed they had killed him," the admiral said. "A communications jam surrounds his last known coordinates. We planned to send an investigation team down immediately, but our general on the planet told us to wait. He said Lord Vader left orders to avoid sending a ship. The troops have already engaged the enemy."

"Strange," Luke said, frowning. "My father asked me to call him back and update him. I should do that now."

"Very well. Thank you for your assistance, Luke. Please contact me on this frequency if you have any more information."

"Sure," Luke said. He disconnected the call and then eagerly reentered his father's frequency.

His father answered immediately this time.

"Hi," Luke said. "I was just talking with Admiral Wern." He was careful not to sound too proud about it. "He said they're going to send a ship now."

"Good work," his father said. "Did he give you a status update?"

"Um." Luke wondered if he should really tell his father about the general. He didn't want to be responsible for setting his father off. But he was going to find out sooner or later. "He said they didn't send a ship earlier because the general told them not to and the troops have already started fighting."

"I see."

He sounded calm. Too calm.

"Maybe it was just a misunderstanding," Luke said.

"I'm sure. Is everything going well on Naboo?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Luke said. He wasn't about to start on everything now.

"What time is it there?"

"Oh, probably about five or six am."

"If everything is fine, then why are you calling me so early in the morning?" his father asked.

"It doesn't matter," Luke said. "It was stupid."

"Whatever the reason, I am grateful you called when you did. It sounds as if I could have been stranded here for days if you hadn't."

Luke felt boosted by his father's gratitude. "I thought you were dead," he admitted, quietly.

"Why? Has my death been reported on the HoloNet _again_?"

"No, I haven't been watching the news at all," Luke said. "I just had a nightmare."

"You had a nightmare about my death?"

Luke nodded. They were silent for a while, and then Luke added, "And no, it wasn't stress-related heart failure caused by your son."

"I wasn't going to suggest it."

His father's tone suggested Luke had it exactly right. "Yes, you were."

"What was it, then?"

"I don't know. My mother's family was in it." Luke rubbed his head, remembering. "They were pulling me away from you." The thought was even more distressing now than it had been in the dream. "Then you just ... faded away."

"We should discuss this later. I believe your dream does have some significance, but now is not the time."

Luke nodded. He did want to discuss it, but his father was right. Pooja was probably asleep by now.

"All right," Luke said. "Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye, Son."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

The promised ship arrived within the half hour of Luke's second call. They were accompanied by four escort TIE Fighters. Vader watched as one of them buzzed overhead. CV stood nearby, supervising as two of his men helped carry Tarsh up the boarding ramp. She had woken from the healing state fifteen minutes ago, a definite sign that she was now on her way to recovery.

"Commander," Vader called. CV moved apart from the others and joined him beside a rock.

"Sir?"

"I have a special task for you," Vader explained. "I am going to take a TIE Fighter and pay a visit to the Balin Ruling Council. I want you to deal with General Okku."

"Yes, sir."

"Go down to the battlefield and kill him. I will join you after I have completed my own mission."

"It will be done, my lord."

Both of them turned as they heard footsteps. Princess Leia was approaching. She appeared as determined as always, but she spoke calmly.

"I have decided to come with you. I have done all I can here."

"A wise decision, your Highness," Vader said. "You will go with the reporters and return to the _Vanquisher_. I will not be returning to the fleet just yet."

"Where are you going?" she asked, suspiciously.

"That is not your concern," he said. "However, this will not be the last time we meet. In time, you could be very useful to the Empire."

"I intend to be useful to the galaxy," she said. "Whether or not that is also useful to the Empire remains to be seen."

She turned and stalked off, leaving CV bristling.

"Her father must have the patience of a saint," he said.

"That is an essential requirement for raising a teenager," Vader said, knowingly.

* * *

Pooja had indeed fallen asleep. She was lying stretched out on a sofa and snoring loudly in an unsenatorial way. Luke was more than ready to sleep himself.

"Threepio," Luke whispered, turning to the droids. "Pooja's comlink is on the table. If we're still asleep and her family call, can you tell them where we are?"

"Gladly, Master Luke," Threepio said, as quietly as he could manage.

Luke paused to yawn and then stumbled over to an inviting couch. Unfortunately, in his tired state and the semi-darkness, his leg caught on the edge of the central table. As he crashed forward, Luke grabbed wildly for something to break his fall. His hand closed around a table cloth, which not only did not save him from falling flat on his face, but also upended a vase over the top of him.

Pooja was completely awake by then.

"Luke?!"

Luke struggled back to his feet, sending flowers scattering.

"Are you all right?" Pooja said, righting the vase.

"Fine," Luke said, rubbing sore patches on his body. "Sorry for waking you up."

Pooja smiled and stepped forward to pick a flower out of Luke's hair. Luke hastily started running his fingers over his hair and down his back.

"These are mountain daisies," Pooja said, putting them back in the vase. "Quite rare."

Luke stopped brushing himself off and stared at the flowers. They had thick green stalks and large creamy-yellow heads.

His mother's grave ... her favorite flower ... that's what his father had meant. He'd been asking him to put some of her favorite flowers on her grave.

Luke glanced out the window and saw the sky had become much lighter. It was nearly dawn.

"May I take a couple of these?" Luke said. "I want to put them on my mother's grave."

"Go ahead," Pooja said. "But are you sure you want these? They're a little bent and crushed now. You could find much better flowers in the gardens."

"No," Luke said, picking out two of the best ones. One for his father and one for him. "These are perfect. Do you mind if we stop on our way home?"

"All right," Pooja said, running her fingers through her hair. "We better leave now so we're back before the rest of the family wake up." She then yawned loudly. "You can drive."

Luke grinned. He led the way back to the hangar where the speeder was parked. Once they were all in the speeder, he placed the flowers carefully in the back, between Artoo and Threepio.

"How did your call go?" Pooja asked, as they drove off into the silent streets of Theed.

"Good," Luke said. "Thanks so much for doing this."

"It's no problem," Pooja said. "If my Mom and Dad ask questions, I'll say I had to attend to something important."

Luke smiled to himself. Perhaps this was what it was like to have a sister. It would be brilliant if he had someone at home who would cover for him whenever his father asked too many questions.

Although, if he did have a sister, it was likely his father would see through her as easily as he did him.

"I might go back to sleep when we get home," Pooja said. "We have a busy day planned. We're going to the Lake Country. We'll go swimming and kayaking and have a picnic. We can even take a bongo down to see the underwater Gungan villages. I haven't done this in ages. Why do we never do these things unless people come to visit?"

"Sounds great," Luke said, grinning. "I'm not such a good swimmer though. Desert upbringing."

"Don't worry, we know all the shallow parts," Pooja said. She gestured up ahead. "Turn here."

The sun had just appeared over the horizon, and now Luke could see the vast size of the gardens. He parked the speeder beside the gates and looked up at the sign. _Amidala Memorial Gardens_.

"Why don't you two stay here with Pooja?" Luke said to the droids. He reached back to retrieve the flowers. "I'll just be a few minutes."

Artoo whistled.

"Artoo says he wants to come with you, Master Luke," Threepio said. "I think that is a good idea. It isn't safe to go walking in this garden alone at this time of the day."

"He's right, Luke," Pooja said. "I know Theed seems quiet and safe, but we do have crime here. It's rare, but it happens."

"Oh, I'm sure once a year someone steals a piece of fruit from a backyard tree," Luke said with a smirk. Pooja gave him a serious look in response, so Luke relented. "All right, come on, Artoo."

"Follow a path to the center to find her grave," Pooja said, pointing. She pushed her seat down and leaned back. "Take your time."

Artoo trundled along on the gravel behind him as they walked up to the gate. Luke held it open to allow Artoo to go through first. He soon felt the peaceful solitude of the garden as they left the gates behind. The path wound between colorful flower beds where the petals were just beginning to open to the morning sun. A dawn chorus of birds sang from every tree, and a beautiful smell hung in the air.

Soon they reached a junction in the path. A large signpost had one arrow pointing to the left and read 'waterfall'. The other pointed to the right and said 'Amidala memorial'. Luke listened, hearing the rush of water in the distance. It would be interesting to go and see the waterfall, but he could always come back another time.

When he turned up the right veering path, he saw a monument in the distance. He swallowed and started walking faster. Fifteen years old, and this was the first time he was visiting his mother's grave. This was the closest he'd been to her since she'd given birth to him, and of course he had no memory of that.

There were stone steps leading up to the memorial. Luke glanced down at Artoo. "Can you stay here, Artoo? I just want to be alone for a minute."

Artoo beeped in a positive way. He turned his round eye away from the memorial and looked out over the garden, standing watch.

Luke took a deep breath and climbed the stairs. His eyes skimmed over the epitaphs and started looking for a good place to put the flowers. There were hundreds of them already here. Including some which looked like water weed. He eventually settled on a space around the side, behind a marble pillar. They wouldn't get trampled on or blown away here.

He stared down at them for a moment and then looked up at the vast memorial. The stones were covered in quotes about peace.

Luke found himself wondering if his mother somehow knew he was here. He did believe in an afterlife. Most of the time. Sometimes he wondered if it was all just a fantasy, as his father seemed to think, but usually he believed.

"Mom ..." He felt silly talking to a grave like this. But it also seemed natural in a strange way. "I don't know if you can hear me, but there's something I want to say," Luke said, staring fixedly at the stones. "I had a dream last night that your family were trying to take me away from my father."

Luke ran his hands through his windblown hair, remembering.

"Maybe they have a point. I know he hurt you in the end, and the thought of that makes me feel sick. Maybe you were scared that he'd hurt me, too. There have been times when I've been afraid of him." Luke felt his voice shake. He had to fight to stop tears filling his eyes. He didn't want to go back to Pooja looking all weepy.

After a few deep breaths, he continued.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I think my father needs me. I know I need him. I love him. I don't know how to tell him any of this ... all we do is argue most of the time, but when I thought he was dead last week, I realized how much he had really come to mean to me. He understands me like no one else ever has."

Luke finally gave in and let the tears fill his eyes.

"When Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen were killed, I thought I'd never have a family ever again. I lost them. I could just as easily lose my father. So I want to spend all the time I can with him. Even if it's not what you would have wanted."

Luke reached up to clear his eyes. After a minute of silence, he spoke again.

"But maybe I've got this all wrong. Your father says you could see the good in anyone. I can see the good in him. Maybe you could too."

The idea seemed far more real and solid than his fuzzy dream scenario. The rightness of it filled him with peace. He found himself smiling, though he didn't exactly know why.

"What I really wish is that you had never died, and the three of us were living together. Maybe we could have traveled the galaxy having adventures. And I had brothers and sisters. Lots of them. And maybe we could -"

His musing was interrupted by a sudden loud screech from Artoo. Luke whirled around and ran down the stairs.

"Artoo? What's wrong? Artoo!"

The droid was spinning around frantically. Luke looked ahead and found two stormtroopers were emerging from the trees.

One of them was speaking into his comlink. "We have the boy surrounded."

Luke turned around and saw more troops were rushing up from distant corners. He backed up against Artoo and raised his hands, seeing they had loaded blasters.

"What's going on?" Luke asked as the first one reached him.

"You're hereby charged with rebellion against the Empire," the trooper said. "You are under arrest!"

"Rebellion?" Luke said. He would have burst out laughing if they weren't pointing blasters at him. "I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I'm not a rebel."

The trooper responded by grabbing him by the arm and shoving him forward. He stumbled and nearly fell over.

Artoo screeched in protest and extended his charging fork.

"Artoo, no!"

But it was too late. The trooper who had shoved him was given a nasty shock in the leg. A second trooper instantly fired his blaster.

"NO!"

Artoo shot back, crackling blue with residual charge. Fortunately, the blaster had been set to stun. Luke rushed towards his droid, but he was grabbed by the back of his tunic and dragged away.

"Artoo!"

His droid was still and silent.

The troopers pushed and dragged him all the way back to the speeder. What he saw there filled him with horror. Pooja was also being held forcibly by stormtroopers. Threepio was standing behind the speeder, begging the troopers not to hurt him. The droid became more distressed at the sight of Luke.

"Oh no! Master Luke!"

"Threepio, Artoo has been shot!" Luke said. "He's in the gardens. Go and -"

A trooper put his gloved hand over his mouth, cutting him off.

"Silence!"

They pushed Pooja onto their ship, and Luke soon followed. Once the troopers were on board, the boarding ramp closed and the engine started. When Luke met Pooja's worried gaze, he had no doubt where their destination would be. Governor Uthon's orbiting palace.

* * *

The Balin Ruling Council was housed in a bowl-shaped structure that could be mistaken for a sports stadium from the outside. There were hundreds of speeders flying to and from the landing pads. Vader's plan for getting inside and reaching the people who mattered could be summed up with one word: stealth.

Stealth wasn't his usual modus operandi, but he didn't want to alert them to his presence too early. If the rulers of this planet were given time to escape, it would take years to hunt them down.

He landed his ship on a secluded landing pad and stepped out to see what he was up against. Three armed guards were running towards him. He raised his left hand, palm out, and shoved the two nearest ones over the edge. It was a long way down.

The third guard he grabbed with the Force and held steady in front of him.

"I am not Lord Vader," he said, pointing at the guard.

"You are not Lord Vader," he repeated. His eyes were glazed over.

"I am a friend. I am here to speak with the Ruling Council. It is very important."

"Very important," the guard agreed, nodded his head.

"You will take me to them."

"Yes, I will."

"Take me by a route where we will not attract any attention. Go quickly."

The guard turned and began leading him through the structure. Whenever they passed anyone, Vader disposed of them quickly and cleanly. By the time they reached the central council chamber, he'd left a long trail of bodies behind him. But, judging by the lack of chaos, his presence had remained unknown to the Ruling Council.

"You have done well," he said to the guard. "Now stand here and shoot any council member who tries to leave."

"Very well."

Vader raised a hand and used the Force to push open the large, old-fashioned hinged doors. They announced his arrival to the councilors with an ominous creak.

Recognition was instant. Datapads and lightpens went flying and seats were pushed aside in their haste to escape. Vader paused to take in the large chamber. The only other exit was on the opposite wall, identical in design to the doors behind him.

He raised a hand towards a massive iron table in the central pit and lifted it into the air. It crushed several fleeing councilors during its path across the room. It finally came to rest across the far exit, blocking any means of escape.

Everyone turned to face him, backing up slowly.

This was where it was going to happen. He was going to reaffirm his commitment to the Dark Side. The Force was already gathering in the shadows of his mind, seducing him with its promise of power. Vader closed his eyes, reminding himself how much he had to be angry about. His mother had been tortured to death because he wasn't powerful enough to save her. He was trapped in this mutilated body, kept alive through machinery, because Obi-Wan had turned against him. Padmé, the one he loved to the bottom of his very soul, had been ripped away.

But even those things paled in comparison to the anger and hatred he felt when he contemplated the very thing he had become.

Vader calmly ignited his lightsaber.

* * *

Upon arriving at Governor Uthon's palace, Luke and Pooja had been taken to a plain gray prison cell with nothing but two hard chairs and a metal table. The stormtroopers, who remained behind to guard them, would tell them nothing except, "Governor Uthon will see you in his own time." The governor's 'own time' turned out to be well over two hours. Luke occupied himself with pacing up and down compulsively, while Pooja sat at the table and tapped her fingers.

She jumped up at the sound of the doors sliding open. Governor Uthon strode in, flanked by another two stormtroopers.

"Governor," Pooja said, facing him immediately, "I _demand_ to know what evidence you have against me."

"I have all the evidence I need," he said. He was relishing every word. "You've been playing the loyal senator long enough, little Miss Naberrie. Now you have shown your true colors."

"What is this evidence?" Pooja said. "I think you will find this is all a misunderstanding."

"No, Senator, I don't think so. You made two calls to a private comlink on Bal. Interesting, don't you think, that a senator would be speaking privately with someone on a planet under Imperial occupation?"

"What?" Luke said, surprised. This explained the comlink interference. "_I_ made those calls. Not Pooja. And what were you doing tapping into my private calls?"

"Luke," Pooja raised a hand in warning.

"Then you admit it," the governor said, with triumph. "You admit you are members of the Rebellion."

"Of course we're not," Luke said, shaking his head. If only the governor knew who he was accusing of being a rebel. "That is the stupidest thing I ever heard. They were private calls to someone I knew on Bal."

"And just who do you know on Bal?" the governor said, stepping closer. "You have interesting contacts for a supposed cousin in the insignificant Janren family. Who are you, boy?! Answer me!"

Luke sighed. He'd very much like to tell this governor exactly who he was. He'd release him and Pooja very quickly once he heard the name Lord Vader. His father always had that interesting effect on people. But the governor would use that connection with Lord Vader to end Pooja's political career as quickly as he would with this supposed evidence of rebellion.

"Leave him alone," Pooja said. "I take full responsibility for this. I want to speak with a lawyer."

"A lawyer? A lawyer! So you imagine you can buy your way out of this one with a high-priced lawyer!"

"When the senate hears that you arrested me, held me for hours without explaining the charges, and then denied me my right to a lawyer -"

"Actions which are all perfectly legal under the Rebellion Suppression Act," the governor said, smiling as if he had personally written the act. He suddenly stopped smiling and rounded on Pooja. "I suggest you stop asking me for a lawyer and start begging for mercy. Or perhaps I might have you transferred to Coruscant to be interrogated by Lord Vader himself."

If Luke wasn't so worried about Pooja, he might have laughed at the threat. Apparently being interrogated by his father was the most terrifying thing the governor could think of. Pooja didn't react to the words. She merely turned away, clasping her hands behind her back.

"You are too stubborn for your own good, Senator," he said. He then turned to Luke. "Perhaps I should start encouraging your young friend to tell me what he's really doing here. I am still waiting for your name, boy!"

"It's Luke," Luke said. "I'm Pooja's cousin."

The governor turned to the stormtrooper next to him. "Sergeant, I think it's time we delivered that lesson."

The stormtroopers instantly started moving forward, and Luke backed up against the corner. He could feel his heartbeat increasing rapidly.

"No!" Pooja said, pushing a chair out of the way to try and get to Luke. The governor grabbed her and shoved her aside into a waiting trooper. The trooper put his gloved hand over her mouth, silencing her screams.

Luke raised his hands and prepared to defend himself. But he couldn't hope to win a fight against two armored troopers. He tried to run forward, but one of them grabbed him by the shirt. A quick duck saved him from the first punch, but then the second trooper caught him on his right side, just below the ribs.

"Ah!" He doubled over with the pain and was then bashed in the shoulder. The blow sent him sprawling to the ground and his head slammed into the stormtrooper's boot.

* * *

Vader had to give these Balin politicians some credit. Some of them actually tried to band together to defend themselves instead of simply waiting for him to get around to killing them. It was useless, of course, but their efforts still deserved acknowledgment.

He had long lost track of how many he had killed. The Dark Side was searing through him, granting more power than he could ever possibly use. But his pleasure was ruined with fear, as he dreaded the eventual moment when this power would fade away. The only way to maintain it was to continually feed it with actions of anger and hate, but it was a starving, unfillable monster. Every square meter of the green carpet was littered with bodies, but the Dark Side needed more.

As he raised his blade to cut down an older politician, who appeared to be in the middle of a repentance ritual, he felt an odd sensation tugging at his mind. It had been there for a while, but he'd been overwhelmed by the rush and excitement of this large scale revenge. He finally paused to see what was causing this irritating itch.

It was Luke! Vader hesitated, but only briefly. Luke was on Naboo. He was in the care of his mother's family. Was he seriously going to abandon this vitally important duty and go rushing after his son? He could already feel the power fading away, leaving him hollow and empty.

He turned away from the corpse at his feet and started walking between the rows of desks, searching for those who were hiding. As he stepped between the bodies, he reached out with the Force, checking each one to be sure they weren't just playing dead. But as he stepped over yet another fallen Balin, he found himself looking at a balcony that overlooked the council chamber.

This was it. The same room he'd dreamed about, right down to the patterns on the front of the balcony. But unlike his dream, there was no one standing on it.

For a horrible second, Vader remembered the image of Luke's body in his dream. It only took a second. He suddenly turned and executed a Force leap to reach the door. The Luke-itch was quickly becoming a Luke-pain. How had he ever considered staying here and slaughtering politicians when his son was in danger?

On the way out, he noticed a Balin lying slumped beside the door, his eyes wide with the horror he'd witnessed. Recognition made Vader pause. It was the Balin senator. He looked up and clearly thought this was his final moment.

Vader merely raised his lightsaber in salute, and then he rushed out the doors.

* * *

Luke had a sudden premonition he was about to be stomped on. He rolled quickly under the table, and the trooper ended up overbalancing and falling against the second one.

He screwed up his eyes and gritted his teeth as the pain in his head reached a peak. Strangely, it felt like the mental link was open with his father, but it was very, very faint.

Governor Uthon dragged the table away, and Luke was momentarily blinded by the bright ceiling lights in the cell. He turned and squinted in the governor's direction but found Pooja was blocking his view. A trooper was trying to recapture her.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "Listen to me! Luke is Lord Vader's apprentice!"

There was a moment of stunned silence, followed by a round of laughter from the troopers.

"What?" the governor said, eyes wide with amusement. He looked past Pooja and watched as Luke struggled painfully to his feet. "Oh yes, he certainly looks like a Sith Lord to me."

Luke frowned. He found himself wishing he really could do some amazing trick with the Force. Although, right now he'd just settle for being able to do something about the pain where he'd been hit. They'd be some nasty bruises tomorrow.

"You think I would make this up?" Pooja said. "Lord Vader will kill you if he finds out about this! So I suggest you release him immediately."

"This is nonsense," the governor said. But there was a tiny note of fear in his voice. "Lord Vader has no apprentice. I would know about it if he did. I am one of the most highly regarded sector governors in the Empire."

"Ah. Then of course you'll have the connections to be able to contact Lord Vader's assistants and ask them," Pooja said.

"Why would you be fraternizing with someone connected to Lord Vader?" the governor scoffed.

Pooja was silent now.

"What do you say, boy?" the governor said, staring at Luke. "Do you claim to be Lord Vader's apprentice?"

Luke met Pooja's gaze and then looked at the floor. "No," he said, quietly.

"Luke!"

One of the troopers grabbed him again, wrenching his arms behind his back.

"Luke, it doesn't matter now," Pooja said. "My political career is over no matter what you say! Please, tell him the truth."

Luke considered his options and then reached the sad conclusion that Pooja was right. There really was nothing else he could do.

"All right," he said, looking at the governor. "If you were monitoring my calls, then you know I also received a call from Bal. It was from the admiral in charge of the Imperial fleet. If you speak to him, he'll tell you that my name is Luke Skywalker and I am the son of Lord Vader."

The stormtrooper immediately released him. Luke couldn't look at Pooja's face. He already knew what she would be thinking. He stepped forward so he was closer to the governor and gathered his confidence.

"You will let Pooja go free immediately or I will tell my father." Luke felt suddenly boosted when the governor didn't say anything. "And you won't tell anyone about this. You'll stop acting like a tyrant and let her do her job as senator."

Perhaps that was asking a bit much, considering this man was a monster in human form, but it was worth a shot.

Governor Uthon frowned. "If I find you're lying to me, boy, I'm going to have you killed slowly and painfully. I promise you that."

"Then it's a good thing I'm telling the truth," Luke said.

The governor made an angry noise and then strode out of the room. Two of the troopers followed him, leaving two standing guard. Luke stumbled forward and slumped down into a chair. He then buried his head in his arms, not wanting to have to answer Pooja's questions.

Then he felt a hand on his back, rubbing him gently. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry."

Luke looked up. She sounded tearful.

"No, _I'm_ sorry," Luke said. "This is all my fault. I should never have made those calls."

"I should have realized he'd have a trace on my comlink," Pooja said. "I was so stupid."

"I should never have made contact with you in the first place," Luke said, rubbing his head. "It was selfish. Even if the governor agrees to what I said, he'll still find some way to leak this to the media."

"Leak what?" Pooja said, sitting down beside him.

"That your cousin is Lord Vader's son," Luke said, quietly, so the troopers couldn't eavesdrop. "That Lord Vader is your uncle by marriage."

"What do you mean?" Pooja appeared stunned. "I thought you were talking about adoption. What _were_ you talking about?"

"Anakin Skywalker isn't dead," Luke explained. "He changed his name to Darth Vader when he became a Sith Lord."

Pooja's eyes grew wide. "You're serious?"

Luke nodded. "Now you know why I can't come and live with your family on Naboo. He's my father. I belong with him."

Pooja was shaking her head. "Luke, has he given you any proof of this? That he really is Anakin? Because this sounds ridiculous."

"There is DNA proof," Luke said. "But more than that, I know he is my father because we have ... I guess you'd call it a bond. A connection through the Force. It tells me this is true."

"Luke, there is something I have to tell you," Pooja said. "Before we came here, I spoke with Lord Vader at the senate. He told me that he wanted you to live with us on Naboo. Permanently, until you were an adult."

"What?!" Luke no longer cared if the troopers could hear him or not. His heart was thumping again.

"He said that if you had not agreed to live with us after a week, he would speak with you. He implied that he would convince you to stay here."

"I don't believe it," Luke said. But that wasn't true. He could believe it. His father had been angry about his school refusal and separation anxiety. Perhaps he'd underestimated just how angry he was.

"That doesn't sound like the kind of thing he'd do if he really was your father," Pooja said, quietly.

"Ah!" Luke stood up and shoved his chair to the ground. Why did he let himself actually have feelings for that coldhearted sleemo? He was tired of being a father, so he thought he could just push him off on his mother's family!

The doors opened then, and Luke looked up angrily. He was expecting the governor. But no. It was Rarn.

Pooja jumped up in surprise. Rarn turned to the troopers. "Wait outside!"

They saluted and did as instructed. As soon as they were gone, he ran to Pooja and they embraced passionately.

Luke turned away, frowning. This wasn't the time to be kissing. It was at least a minute before Rarn actually said something useful.

"My father is, at this moment, making arrangements to have the two of you killed and disposed of discretely. He's thinking of making it look like a drowning accident."

Luke's annoyance quickly became fear. He'd had nightmares about drowning.

"But Luke just told him he was Lord Vader's son," Pooja said, surprised. "Didn't he even try and confirm that?"

"He did," Rarn said. "He knows that Lord Vader will kill him if he finds out what took place here. He considers the best thing to do is to quietly dispose of both of you and then cover up any evidence that Luke was here in the first place."

Luke suddenly found himself wishing he was still a naive, hardworking farmboy, daydreaming his life away on Tatooine. He'd never imagined he could ever wish for that again, but that was before meeting Governor Uthon.

Rarn produced an electronic key.

"This is for my private ship in the main hangar bay. It's a KI-900 SoroSuub yacht parked next to the grey transport shuttle. Run for it. Go back to Coruscant - anywhere he can't hurt you. I'll make sure the tractor beam is disabled."

"Oh, Rarn," Pooja said, hugging him again. "What if your father finds out you helped us?"

That was the least of Luke's worries. "What about all the troopers?" Luke said. He was confident that he could pilot them out of this place, but he didn't know about taking on dozens of armed stormtroopers.

"There's only one squad in the hangar," Rarn said. "I'll take the blasters from the guards and you can use those to fight them off."

"Let's go, then," Luke said, starting for the door. But Pooja and Rarn were sharing one last kiss. Finally, Rarn pulled away and walked ahead of Luke out the door.

"Wait here for a moment," he said. He closed the door behind him.

This was followed by the sound of shots being fired, and then the door slid open. Luke ran out first, and Rarn handed him a blaster.

Luke stared at the bodies of the slumped troopers and found himself hoping that Rarn had the blaster set to stun. He didn't know if he could bring himself to kill a stormtrooper, even if it meant the difference between their escape and capture. There were numerous stormtroopers on Coruscant that he counted as friends. Besides, they didn't know how to do anything other than follow orders.

"Go!" Rarn said, pushing him on. "The hangar is one level up and at the end of this corridor. Run!"

They ran as fast as they could. It was still early in the morning, so the governor's palace was largely empty. But when they reached the stairwell, they found the way was blocked by a security droid.

Pooja's blaster wasn't set for stun. She sheltered in an alcove and then shot the droid to pieces.

"You have good aim," Luke said, panting for breath as they ran up the stairs.

"I work in the senate," Pooja said. "It's essential."

Luke smirked. But his smile faded as an alarm started blaring around him.

"Come on!" Pooja said.

At the top of the stairs, they ran through two large doors and found themselves in the hangar. Pooja threw the key to Luke and ran for cover.

"Find the ship!"

Luke's eyes ran over the ships, looking for the SoroSuub yacht. Unfortunately, it was over the other side of the hangar. Troops were starting to pour in from one of the main doors. He ran for the nearest ship, deciding that sticking close to them would at least provide some shelter. Pooja was already firing.

Halfway there, they were forced to halt. Luke took cover under an overhanging wing and pumped a few stun shots into the growing crowd of troopers. One of them fell, and Luke took the opportunity to run and shelter behind a nearby fuel canister. Rarn's ship was only ten meters away now. He pointed the key in the ship's direction and pressed the button. The boarding ramp lowered invitingly.

Pooja fired a round of shots and then ran to join him, sheltering behind a neighboring canister.

"Go!" she yelled. "I'll cover you."

Luke swallowed. He aimed his blaster and fired off a couple of his own. He started to run but then had an urge to throw himself on the ground. A blaster bolt sailed over the top of him and ended up burning a large hole in a nearby ship.

He looked up and saw Governor Uthon had emerged through a side door. He was aiming his blaster right at him. Luke immediately jumped up and started running back towards the fuel canisters, but what he saw caused him to stop in his tracks. Pooja was lying slumped over in a heap. Her blaster was limp in her hand.

"NO!"

In the next moment, a burning pain shot through his arm, and Luke crumpled to the ground. His vision turned black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

It was fortunate the hyperspace journey between Bal and Naboo was short. Otherwise Vader knew he would have gone mad with worry. He kept checking the Force obsessively for any change in Luke's presence, but it remained the same. His son was in danger.

His mind was filling with memories of all the moments he had shared with Luke. The moment when Obi-Wan had told him that Luke was his son. The night that Luke had first called him 'Father'. The time he'd taught him how to weld his first starship engine back together ...

How could he have been so stupid as to send his son to Naboo without so much as a bodyguard? He'd been too wrapped up in his own insecurities. Too consumed with the idea of Luke dying at his own hand to consider the other explanations for his dream.

When his ship emerged from hyperspace, the familiar blue and green surface of Naboo appeared out the front viewscreen. He didn't need directions to find Luke. His presence was screaming at him now.

As he accelerated towards the orbiting palace, he reached out along their link.

_Luke? Luke!_

There was nothing. Vader glared at the controls, wishing his worry would somehow make the engine go faster.

_Son!_

Vader desperately tried to calm himself. His son must be still alive, or he wouldn't sense his presence at all. So why wasn't he responding?

There was a shield guarding the hangar bay. He grabbed the trigger and sent missiles into the power generators on either side. The energy field dissolved just as his ship came rushing through.

He was going too fast to make a proper landing. His ship skidded on the floor, sending sparks everywhere. He had the cockpit open before it had even stopped.

There was a crowd of people in the hangar, but his focus was solely on the one lying on the floor. He used the Force to shove stormtroopers out of the way and moved quickly to his son's side. His limp body was being cradled by Pooja, while a young man stood guarding them protectively.

For a moment, he thought he was too late. He started bargaining desperately with the Force, offering to do anything, _anything_, in exchange for his son's life. But when Pooja met his desperate gaze, there was only relief in her tear-filled eyes.

"Oh, thank the Force! We need to get him to a medcenter!"

Vader bent down and picked Luke up as gently as he could manage.

"He's fine."

Vader glanced briefly at the speaker. It was Governor Uthon, an ambitious but easily manipulated puppet that Palpatine considered a safe choice to watch over Naboo.

"He was accidentally hit with a stun blast," the governor explained. "He'll come around any second now."

Vader had been studying his son's body while the governor was speaking. There was a smoking hole in Luke's right arm that definitely wasn't the result of a stun blast. A nasty bruise was forming above his temple. There was an uncontrollable anger growing in Vader's chest as he surveyed this damage. Someone had _dared_ hurt his son.

"Accidentally!" Pooja flew at Uthon like she was going to strangle him with her bare hands. "You shot him, you monster!"

The younger man wrapped his arms around her, holding her away from Uthon. "There's no time, Pooja," he said, gently. He kept his arm around her and turned to Vader. "We can take my ship," he said, pointing at the craft behind him. "I suggest the medcenter at the royal palace."

Vader didn't know who this young man was, but he was refreshingly rational. "Take him." He passed Luke into the man's arms. "Go quickly! I will join you in a few minutes."

He and Pooja obeyed immediately. As his ship lifted off the hangar bay floor, Vader turned on the governor. The man looked vaguely confused. But Vader had noticed something else while they'd been speaking. He was holding a blaster. And unlike the stormtrooper's weapons, it was not set to stun.

He started to back away, raising his hands. "This was all a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Vader drew his lightsaber, and the blade glowed red across the distance between himself and the governor. The troopers had begun to give them a very wide space. "You are fortunate I don't have the time to cut you apart, piece by piece!"

"I have irrefutable evidence that Senator Naberrie is a Rebel! Your son put himself in harm's way!"

It was all lies. Every word. This wasn't anywhere near a satisfying revenge, but time was short. He raised his hand, curling invisible fingers around the man's throat, and dragged the governor towards him. A single stroke of his sword, and the man lay dead at the feet of the watching troopers.

Vader stared at the corpse, wishing that had actually sated some of his anger. But even choking every last person in this orbiting palace wouldn't have been a drop of water on that smoldering fire.

He turned for the nearest ship, not bothering with the snubfighter he'd arrived in. The landing gear had probably been fried in his hasty arrival.

As he flew out of the hangar, he glanced down at the controls and realized this was an armored transport ship. It was loaded with proton torpedoes. Purely on a whim, he looped around and located the power core on the vast orbiting structure. He fired a few torpedoes into the fuel cells and then accelerated towards the planet. A vast explosion filled the rear view screen.

* * *

The security at the royal palace didn't make any protest when Vader set the ship on a course for the hangar. He wondered why, at first, but it soon became clear when a bored voice crackled over the comlink.

"Welcome to the Royal Palace of Naboo, Governor Uthon. The Queen will be informed of your arrival."

"You will not inform the Queen," Vader said.

"I will not inform the Queen," the voice repeated.

"There is no ship coming into land. You only imagined it."

"I only imagined it."

Vader closed the link and concentrated on making a landing that would actually leave the ship still flyable. The hangar bay had not changed at all. It might have disturbed him, if he hadn't already been sick with worry for his son.

He brought the ship down near an exit and then started leaving the ship before the ramp had finished lowering. He didn't have time to bother with the guards, so he simply Force-pushed them out of the way when they started running to intercept him. The medcenter was only a short distance from the hangar bay, and the guards outside the doors did not try and stop him from entering. Pooja must have told them of his expected arrival.

He found Luke had been moved into a sterile surgery, where three medical droids were tending to his injuries. Pooja and the young man stood in a viewing area, separated from the surgery by a wall and several windows. They both turned as Vader entered the room.

"What are they doing?" Vader demanded, staring through the windows. He had to fight to stop himself from barging into the surgery.

"They said the blaster shot traveled through his forearm and damaged his artificial hand," Pooja said. "They can't repair it, so they are removing it."

Vader stretched out with the Force, seeking knowledge of Luke's condition for himself. Judging by his dulled sense of his son's mind, Luke must be under anesthetic. It was unbelievably frustrating to have nothing to do but watch the droids work.

He made an angry noise and suddenly turned on Pooja.

"I trusted you to take care of him!"

The young man stepped between them, protectively. "It wasn't her fault!"

Vader was about to reply, when he suddenly noticed something about this young man. He looked a little like Uthon.

"Who are you?" he demanded, already knowing the answer.

"Rarn!" Pooja was pushing him towards the door. "Go! Please!"

The young man didn't look like he was going anywhere, but regardless, Vader reached out a hand and lifted him up so they were on eye level. He didn't struggle against the invisible power that was holding him by the throat, but the fear was evident in his face.

"No!" Pooja shouted. "_Please_, Luke would be dead if it wasn't for him! Let him go!"

Vader didn't like it, but he had to admit she had a point. He released his remote grip, and Rarn fell to the ground. Pooja caught him, preventing him from a nasty tumble.

"I will spare your life," he said, pointing at Rarn. "I suppose you are not responsible for your father's crimes. But leave my sight before I change my mind."

"Go, Rarn," Pooja said to him. Her eyes had filled with tears again. "Wait for me. I'll be all right."

"I love you," he replied, becoming tearful himself. Pooja reached up to embrace him.

Vader grabbed him by the back of his tunic and forcibly shoved him out of the room before she could follow through. He then closed the door behind him and turned back to a frightened Pooja.

"Tell me everything! I want to know what happened to my son."

Pooja turned away from him, rubbing the side of her shoulder. He thought she was too fearful to speak, but she eventually replied in a defiant voice.

"I don't believe for one moment that Luke is your son. Anakin Skywalker would never behave like you."

Vader flinched at the sound of that name. Especially coming from Padmé's niece.

"That weak Jedi fool is dead," Vader said, angrily. "His only worthy act was to give up his life so I might be born in his place."

Pooja looked confused for a while, and then she said, "If that's true, then how can you claim to be Luke's father?"

"Luke was born to _me_. The Jedi was already dead by the hour that Luke graced the galaxy."

"But his name is Luke _Skywalker_," Pooja said.

"Luke will take on a new name when he joins the Order of the Sith."

"And a new personality?" Pooja was aghast.

Vader stared through the viewing windows, considering the question. He hadn't given that side of things much thought. His priority was to ensure Luke made it safely to adulthood, preferably without any more missing body parts. Then he could consider their next move.

"What happened to my aunt?"

Pooja had obviously taken his silence to mean yes.

"I am not here to discuss the past," Vader said in annoyance. "Tell me what happened to Luke!"

Pooja looked like she was going to argue, but then she changed her mind. Perhaps she didn't truly wish to know.

"Governor Uthon detected the calls Luke made to you on Bal. He thought it was me making contact with the Balin insurgency. He arrested us and ordered his troops to beat Luke. We managed to stop them by explaining Luke's relationship to you."

"You told him that Luke was my son?"

"Luke did. Uthon then went away and we found out later he was arranging to have us secretly killed. Then Rarn came to rescue us."

"By leading you into a firefight where you were vastly outnumbered by professional soldiers? That is not a rescue."

"We didn't have much choice!"

Any further discussion ended with the sound of the door opening behind them. It was a guard. He stared up at Vader with a look of sheer terror, before forcing himself to look at Pooja.

"Senator Naberrie, the Queen requests an audience."

Pooja nodded and the guard turned quickly and left. Then she gave Vader a glance, clearly knowing exactly what this conversation would be about.

"Officially, I am not here," Vader said.

"The Queen has to know the truth," Pooja said. "The whole truth. I would be committing treason if I didn't tell her."

"Very well." He met her gaze. "But your queen will remain silent."

"Yes," Pooja said. "I'm sure she will. She enjoys being among the living."

She left the room, and Vader turned back to regard Luke's progress. The droids had nearly completed the task of detaching his hand. His son was still sleeping peacefully under the anesthetic.

An urgent beeping noise suddenly filled the room, and Vader picked up his comlink. It was probably Admiral Wern or Commander CV. He had been meaning to call and request a status report himself, but spare moments were hard to come by.

When the blue hologram glowed to life, it was not one of his loyal subordinates. Quite the opposite. Vader had a sudden insight into how Pooja must have felt when she learned the Queen wanted to see her. How was he going to explain all this?

"Master," he said, simply. There was little else he could say.

"Lord Vader. Am I being too intrusive to ask where you are and why you are not on Bal?"

He sounded polite, yet somehow very dangerous. There was nothing he could say but the truth.

"I am on Naboo. Governor Uthon tried to kill my son."

"I see."

"Luke sustained a blaster wound. He is currently undergoing medical treatment, but I will return to Bal as soon as possible."

Vader decided not to mention that he would be returning to Bal via Coruscant after seeing his son safely home.

His master was silent for a moment, and then he spoke in a disappointed tone. "It would have been for your own good if he had died. You understand that, don't you?"

Vader didn't reply.

"What has become of Uthon?" the Emperor asked.

"He is dead, Master," Vader said. It came out sounding more testy than he intended, but it was deeply insulting that his master had even asked that question. Did he really have so little faith in him?

"And what of the situation on Bal? I am hearing reports that General Okku has been assassinated by a stormtrooper and the troops are being withdrawn. Yet the Balin insurgents still appear to be among the living. How do you explain this?"

"General Okku did not submit to my authority. His death was necessary. The insurgents were a waste of our resources, as I was made aware that the Balin Ruling Council were our real enemies. They have been destroyed."

"Are you sure?"

Vader didn't know if he was asking if he was sure if they had all been destroyed, or if he was sure they were their real enemies. He was not at all certain about the former. It was quite possible that some had managed to escape, given his abrupt departure to see to Luke.

"Organa's daughter provided evidence that the Balin Ruling Council were behind the initial attacks on our ships," Vader said.

"So you made a strategic decision based on advice from a teenage girl?" He no longer sounded polite. He sounded genuinely confused. It was very rare for Palpatine to be genuine about anything.

"Master, the situation on Bal is under control. It has now been set on a path that will result in its transformation into a loyal, peaceful planet. I will soon return and ensure it remains on that path."

"Perhaps we should discuss this in person when you return to Coruscant, Lord Vader."

He didn't sound convinced. And he clearly already knew that he had been planning to accompany Luke back to Coruscant before returning to Bal.

"Very well, Master."

The Emperor gave one last disappointed shake of his head, and the hologram dissolved.

* * *

Someone was breathing. The sound was oddly comforting in its familiarity. Luke's eyes fluttered open, and he found he was lying on his side, covered by a soft white sheet. His mind felt fuzzy, as if he had been given pain medication. He rolled towards the sound of the breathing and found a familiar sight to match the familiar sound. His father.

Luke closed his eyes again, feeling memories flooding back.

"You're a coldhearted inhuman _machine_," Luke mumbled, as angrily as he could manage in his weak state. "I hate you."

"It is good to see you too." His father sounded amused.

"I'm serious," Luke said, rolling over further. His father was standing beside the bed, looking down. "You tried to turf me off on my mother's family without even -"

Luke suddenly realized he was in a medcenter. He lifted up the sheet and stared down at his body. He was wearing a thin hospital gown that left _nothing_ to the imagination. There were bacta patches on his side and his left shoulder. It felt like there might be one on his head, too. And his right arm was ...

Luke suddenly lifted it out of the sheet and held it up.

"What happened to my hand?!" he demanded, glaring at his father. The stump was clamped and there was a bandage all the way up his arm that severely restricted the movement.

"You were shot in the arm," his father explained. "The blaster bolt short-circuited your artificial hand, and it had to be removed. They don't have a suitable match here."

"I was shot?" Luke looked aside, and more memories returned. Along with a wave of horrible fear. "Where's Pooja?! She's all right, isn't she?" Luke stared at his father, thinking he'd forgive him everything if only he'd say yes.

"She's fine," his father said. Luke sighed with relief. "I believe she has gone to her home to retrieve your belongings."

"And Artoo and Threepio?"

"I assume they are with your cousin."

"Where am I now?" Luke said, confused.

"The medcenter in the royal palace on Naboo."

"Really?" Luke said. "Then what are you doing here? I thought you were on Bal?"

"I was," his father said. "But, surprisingly enough, the sense of my son's immediate danger was enough motivation for me to leave."

"Don't give me that caring father thing," Luke said, raising an accusing eyebrow. "You were planning to throw me out! Just because I wouldn't go to school! I can't believe you were thinking of tossing everything aside after all the effort I've put into making this work."

"I was not planning on _throwing_ you anywhere," his father said, indignant. "There is no need for such melodrama." He paused for a second and then said, "And what exactly do you mean by effort? The endless trouble you seem to get yourself into? Taking years off my life with your reckless stunts?"

"But you don't know about all the stuff I've chosen not to do," Luke said. "And not to mention all the things I put up with from _you_. Imagine if I decided to bail out just because you were having a bad day? We wouldn't have lasted a week."

"Luke -"

"I bet you've been looking for an opportunity to get rid of me since the day we met," Luke said, turning his face into the pillow. "Well, good news, you've got your wish. I'll stay here." His voice broke on his last words. "At least they actually want me."

His father breathed through a couple of cycles and then said, "Have you quite finished?"

Luke didn't respond.

"You know very well that I would not have considered moving you here unless I had good reasons," his father said. "I will explain if you give me the opportunity. You should know that the only reason I am letting you lecture me like this is because you are injured. And because, for quite possibly the first time since I met you, the injuries are not your own fault."

Luke didn't get the chance to reply. The doorcom had started beeping.

"It's Pooja!" Luke said. He shuffled himself up into a sitting position, careful to use his left arm.

"I know." His father waved a hand towards the door, and it hissed open. Pooja gave his father a wary look as she entered, and his father stood aside to allow her to see Luke. She was followed by Threepio and Artoo. The shorter droid appeared fully functional, despite being hit by a stun blast. He was dragging Luke's suitcase behind him.

"Oh, you're awake!" Pooja came over and bent down to hug him. Luke awkwardly tried to return it, but it was a little difficult with a stump.

"I thought you'd been shot," Luke said.

"I was, but the blaster was set to stun. I'm all right now." She glanced back at his father. "The rest of the family are in my office. They want a chance to say goodbye to Luke."

"Goodbye?!" Luke stared at his father in shock. "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"You and I must return to Coruscant as soon as possible," his father said.

"What happened to dumping me here?" Luke said, frowning.

"It is not safe. Not only for you, but also for your mother's family if you should remain." His father glanced at Pooja.

Luke followed his gaze, but Pooja didn't say anything to deny it. This was getting more confusing by the minute.

"Do you mean because of Governor Uthon?" Luke asked. "He won't touch us now that he knows I'm your son. Besides, can't you just fire him?"

Pooja looked uncomfortable at his words. His father remained silent for a few seconds before he replied.

"Uthon is dead. Along with everyone else who hurt you. His palace has been destroyed."

Luke gaped. "You _killed_ him?"

"You think I would let him live when he did this to you?" His father waved a hand towards Luke's arm.

"You could have had him arrested," Luke said. "Even put in jail!"

"Perhaps I could have asked him to apologize and promise he'd never do it again," his father said, in a deeply sarcastic tone.

Luke glared.

"Would you rather it became public knowledge that my son is a blood relative of the Naberrie family?" his father suggested. "I have enemies who would be very interested in that information."

His father didn't need to explain any further. Luke closed his eyes, feeling a pain that had nothing to do with his injuries. He wanted his family to be safe more than anything. But why did people have to be killed to achieve that?

"What about Rarn?" Luke asked, opening his eyes.

"He's fine," Pooja said quietly.

"Your cousin believes he can be trusted to remain silent," his father said. "He knows I will destroy him if he does not."

Luke reached up to rub his head, before realizing he had no hand to do it with. He let the stump drop back on the sheet. Rarn had lost his father. He didn't deserve that.

"Don't you ever think about the families of the people you kill?" Luke asked, staring at his father. "The ones left behind?"

"Are you suggesting I should have killed his son as well?"

Luke didn't know if his father was really that clueless, or if he was just being particularly irritating. Perhaps it was better than he didn't know.

"Well, seeing as you seem to have _murdered_ everyone, there's no danger," Luke said, folding his one good arm across his chest. "I'm staying here."

"Luke, I don't want you to leave," Pooja said. "But I'm afraid you must. The media have become inflamed with the news of my arrest and the subsequent destruction of Uthon's palace."

Luke could only stare at his father in disbelief. "You destroyed his palace as well?!"

His father didn't bother to respond.

"It's not just the media on Naboo, either," Pooja said. "It's headlines on Coruscant. They will be following my every move for months. All it would take is one picture of you ..."

"But …" Luke sighed. He could see the logic. He'd very nearly ruined Pooja's career once. She'd almost been killed. He didn't want to think about what someone could do if they wanted to use his mother's family to take revenge against his father. As terrible as it was, he really did have to leave. He had barely started getting to know them, and now it could be goodbye forever.

"Did you tell the family about my father?" Luke asked, looking sadly at Pooja.

Pooja shook her head. "I don't think that would be wise. It would be an added layer of pain and worry that our grandparents do not need."

"Maybe you're right," Luke said wearily. He didn't like keeping the truth from people, but this was a truth that would be difficult for them to accept. "So what's the plan?" he asked, suddenly wanting to get the goodbyes over with as soon as possible. "I can get dressed and ready to leave now."

"We cannot be seen leaving here together," his father said. He pointed at Pooja. "You must arrange to clear and secure the corridors. Then Luke may go to your office to say goodbye to his family."

"My head of security will arrange it," Pooja agreed. "I will hold a press conference at the same time to distract the media."

"What are you going to say?" Luke asked, curious.

Pooja spoke as if she was addressing both him and his father. "That Governor Uthon is dead, due to an unfortunate accident at his palace that resulted in a power core overload. Naboo and the surrounding systems await the appointment of a new governor by the Emperor."

"That's not what happened," Luke said, frowning at his father. "Are you making her lie on your behalf to cover your tracks?"

"I took inspiration from your favorite excuse," his father said, dryly. "It was all an accident."

Luke could only sigh in response.

"I will go and make arrangements," Pooja said. "Luke, I will come back to say goodbye before I go to the press conference."

Luke gave a stiff nod. His father stared after Pooja as she left, and Luke used his distraction to try and reach some of the clothes that were folded beside his bed. When his father became aware of what he was doing, he started to move towards him.

"Can you wait outside?" Luke suggested.

His father studied him. "Are you sure you can manage by yourself?"

"I'm fine," he snapped, frowning at the idea of his father helping him get dressed. He'd rather walk around wrapped in a sheet.

"Very well. I will meet you on the ship after you have said goodbye to your family. It is the black transport shuttle in the main hangar."

Luke nodded once, not looking at his father. He half-wished he could insist that he wasn't coming, but he really had no choice now.

"Do you want Artoo and I to leave as well, Master Luke?" Threepio asked, as his father moved past them.

"No, I need you to stay and guard the door," Luke said, quietly. Once the door was closed, the droids turned around, giving him some privacy.

Luke peeled off the hospital gown, struggling to unhook it from his stiff right arm. He stared at the bandage, suddenly struck with the thought that he was lucky to be alive. That bolt could have burned straight through his arm and into his torso.

It was ironic, that after all the worrying he'd done about his father's demise, it was him that nearly ended up dead. Luke stared blankly at the wall, wondering what might have happened if he'd died. Would he have gone to some afterlife where his mother would be waiting for him? Would he have been reunited with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru?

As wonderful as that would be, he didn't want to leave this life behind just yet. There were still so many things he wanted to do.

Luke pushed the thoughts of death from his mind, deciding he should move on with dressing. Trying to get his underwear, pants, and socks on one handed was tiring, but the real tricky part was getting his shirt over his heavily bandaged arm. It was a relief when he finally slipped into his boots and tried walking.

Halfway across the room, he caught sight of himself in a mirror above the basin. His hair was a matted and tousled mess and part of it appeared to have been cut off to accommodate the bacta patch across his temple. His face was pale and his eyes had dark circles underneath. He looked almost as bad as he was feeling.

Artoo rolled forward, whistling in concern.

"You don't look so great yourself, Artoo," Luke said, resting a hand on Artoo's dome. "I'm sorry you were shot. As soon as we're back on Coruscant, I promise I'll have you both looking brand new again."

Artoo made a series of whistles that sounded like he was protesting.

"Artoo says that you must be fully functional yourself before bothering with us," Threepio said. "I heartily agree with him."

Luke stared at his stump, seeing Artoo's point.

Pooja arrived a few seconds later.

"We're ready," she said. "The corridors have been sealed and cleared." She opened her arms, offering him a hug. "I guess this is it for us."

Luke moved into her embrace and returned it with one arm.

"Maybe I will still be able to visit you on Coruscant," Luke said. "Once this has all blown over."

Pooja released him and looked aside. "Luke, I haven't told anyone this yet, and it must remain a secret. The Queen has asked me to resign from the senate."

The smile faded from Luke's face. "What? Why?!"

"After we were arrested, your droids returned home and told my family. They contacted the Queen immediately. I had to explain everything to her when she asked why Lord Vader was paying a discrete visit to Naboo."

"So ... she knows that Padmé was my mother?"

Pooja nodded. "But more importantly, she knows that you are Lord Vader's ward. The Queen said, quite rightly, that I cannot serve as senator when I could come under the political influence of Lord Vader."

"But ... he won't interfere," Luke said. "I'll tell him not to interfere!"

"I've already allowed it to happen, Luke. I agreed to say what I've been told to say at this press conference, and in exchange he has agreed to do what he can to ensure the replacement governor is not a tyrant. We suffered so much under Uthon. It was too good an offer to pass up." She shook her head. "One I'm sure Aunt Padmé would have refused on principle, even if the Queen had asked her to. But when I thought about everything Governor Uthon had done, I just had to do it."

"This is all my fault," Luke said, miserably.

"Don't think that for a moment," she said, frowning in concern. "Much good has come of this. And, if I had a choice between not having met you and resigning from the senate, I'd choose resigning any day of the week." She smiled. "Besides, this means Rarn and I are free to be together."

"Is he all right?" Luke felt sick when he thought of what he must be going through.

"It will take him a long time to recover," Pooja said, seriously. "The path ahead will be difficult."

"Tell him I'm sorry that his father is dead," Luke said.

"I'm sure that will mean a lot, coming from you."

"I still can't believe my father killed Governor Uthon!" Luke said, shaking his head. "If only I'd been awake, I could have talked him out of it!"

Pooja gave a half-smile. "He does seem very fond of you. I can't believe that he lets you talk to him like you do."

Luke shrugged. "As much as I hate to say it right now, he _is_ my father."

"You're angry with him," Pooja inferred.

Luke nodded.

"Luke." Pooja was serious now. "You know you always have a choice, don't you? Don't let him turn you into a Sith Lord. Come to us if you ever need protection."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Emperor will set him straight if he ever gets that idea," Luke said.

"I hope so," Pooja said. She didn't seem convinced. "Whatever happens, take care of yourself, Cousin."

"You too," he said.

They shared one last hug, and then Pooja had to leave. Luke braced himself as she disappeared out the door, knowing that was just one of several hard goodbyes. Artoo rolled ahead of him as he left the medcenter, guiding him towards Pooja's office. The door was already open, and his grandparents, aunt, uncle, and cousin Ryoo were sitting and standing in the lounge.

"Hi," he said, as he entered the room. "I look a lot worse than I am."

His words didn't reassure Sola. His aunt embraced him immediately, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You've been so kind to me," he said, returning the hug with one arm. "You all have. I'll miss you."

"Thanks for fixing the speeder," Darren said, shaking his left hand when Sola finally released him.

"My pleasure," Luke said. "Goodbye."

His grandfather gave him a careful hug, clearly worried he might hurt him. "Stay true to yourself, young Luke," he said. "No matter where life takes you."

His grandmother, like Sola, was too emotional to say anything. Her hug was the longest yet. Once he had finished a final goodbye with Ryoo, Luke knew he should leave now. Dragging this out any longer would only make it harder.

"I ... I hope I'll see you all again one day," he said. "I'll never forget any of you."

Artoo then whistled his own goodbye, which made everyone laugh. Luke smiled at his droid, suddenly grateful that his last image of his family was one of happiness.

* * *

Vader was tapping the armrest on the pilot's seat, after checking the fuel level for the third time. It had been all right while he had Luke to distract him. Now that he had nothing to do but wait, the memories were threatening to creep into his thoughts.

He reached up and switched on a monitor, deciding to distract himself with the HoloNet. The fallout would be bad if the media had become aware of his presence on Naboo. A quick glance at the INN channel abated that worry, but it was replaced with a different kind of annoyance. A headline blared across the top.

"_Lord Vader saved my life, says INN holographer Tarsh Ena._"

Vader knew he was only torturing himself by doing this, but he started the holovid playing.

Tarsh was speaking from a medcenter. Quite probably on the _Vanquisher_.

"_... ambushed by a group of young insurgents._" The image changed to the footage Tarsh had recorded before she was wounded by the knife.

"_Did you think you were going to die?_"

Vader recognized Bema's voice as the one asking the questions.

"_I didn't know what had happened at first, but when I looked over and saw the gaping wound in my arm, I knew it was serious_."

Vader switched it off, unable to stand anymore. If this was what passed for headline news, it seemed his presence on Naboo would remain secret for all eternity.

Footsteps sounded on the ramp, and Vader swiveled the pilot's seat around. Luke stepped into the ship, looking battle-scarred and thoroughly exhausted. Threepio and Artoo were close behind him. Once they were all on board, Vader closed the ramp and reached for the button to start the launch cycle. The sooner they were away from here, the better.

Luke walked forward slowly and shuffled around him to sit in the co-pilot's seat. The ship was not designed for comfort, so the two seats were very close together. His son turned the chair away so he was facing the right corner of the cockpit. Vader knew he was trying to hide his tear-filled eyes.

His son would be more comfortable if he simply left him alone for the moment. The landscape of Theed spread out below them as the ship shot out of the hangar bay, and Vader risked a glance down. It had changed very little since the last time he was here.

When they broke through the atmosphere, leaving the planet behind, a few warning lights lit up on the scopes. Wreckage from Uthon's palace was still floating around in orbit. Vader pitched up to avoid a piece that spun in front of the ship.

He glanced over at Luke and found his son was still staring blankly at the wall. It was clearly time for some fatherly reassurance. It was unfortunate that his best efforts at providing some would likely be a dismal failure. Still, he had to try.

"Son, I want you to know that I understand how hard this is for you," he started, calmly. "They are your family."

Luke turned slightly at the word, letting his hand fall back by his side.

"Family means more to you than anything else," Vader added.

"I wish I could say the same for you," Luke snapped.

Vader turned to Luke in surprise. There was a sheer malice behind the remark that was uncharacteristic of his son. For a moment, Luke seemed equally surprised by his own outburst. But then he rotated his seat so he was again turned away.

Vader tried to gather his strength, knowing that this was going to be difficult. "Luke, this was nothing to do with my feelings. This was about what was best for you."

"I don't believe that for a second," Luke scoffed. "If your reasons were so great, you would have told me before I left for Naboo."

"If I had told you then, you would have refused to go in the first place," Vader said. "You are very insecure about our relationship."

"Can you blame me?" Luke said, sounding incredulous.

"Luke, if I held you in as little regard as you want to believe, I would not be here now. I have abandoned a vitally important operation that will have far-reaching consequences."

Luke was silent.

Vader glanced back at the controls, distracted by a flashing light. They were sufficiently far from the planet to enter hyperspace. He pulled the lever towards him roughly, causing the stars to accelerate into the familiar blue swirl.

"I thought you were in danger on Coruscant," Vader continued. "My mistake was thinking that you would be in less danger on Naboo. I foolishly underestimated the Skywalker tendency to attract trouble."

"Imperial City isn't dangerous," Luke said. He sounded more curious than angry now. "There are guards everywhere. The media was only after me because they thought you were dead."

Luke was too smart to placate so easily. Vader released a weary breath, knowing that his son would keep asking questions until he told him the complete truth.

"I had a dream," Vader admitted, quietly. "It was about you." Vader stared blankly into the depths of hyperspace, trying not to think about how close that dream came to becoming reality. "Your death."

"_My_ death?" Luke sounded stunned. "When?"

Vader turned back and met his son's wide-eyed gaze. "After that counselor droid came to speak with you."

"I guess that explains why you started acting so weird," Luke said. "What happened in the dream?"

"It was unclear. Luke ..." Vader found he could no longer look at his son. He resumed staring out the front viewscreen. "I once became so angry that I ..." His fingers closed around the armrest as he trailed off, squeezing it tightly. There was no point skirting around the issue. He had to say it. "I was afraid that _I_ would cause your death."

Luke did not respond. Vader could not bring himself to reach out with the Force to observe his son's feelings.

"I'm sure that would never happen," Luke said, finally.

All trace of anger had gone from Luke's voice now. Vader felt even worse at his son's misplaced confidence. It was horrifying to remember how he had actually considered staying in the Balin Council Chamber instead of going after Luke.

"I mean, I know I've made you angry sometimes," Luke continued. "Probably at least twice a day. But you've never so much as hit me."

"The dream made me think I couldn't trust myself," Vader explained. "I thought the best thing for you was to send you here. Away from me."

Yet being away from him had almost proved fatal for Luke. It was a cruel irony.

"In any case, Imperial City is not a good environment for a young person like yourself," Vader continued. "I thought you would like your mother's family."

"I loved them," Luke said. "But you're my _father_. I want to be with you. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"You are an optimist," Vader said, finally feeling able to look at his son. "You have this notion in your head of a fantasy father, and you work hard to convince yourself that I can fulfil it. If you honestly acknowledged what I truly am, you would not have been surprised at Governor Uthon's death."

Luke was rolling his eyes at the words. "You _do_ fulfil it. Sometimes. I know you try. And I don't accept for one second that a cold-hearted killer is who you _truly_ are. I didn't mean what I called you in the medcenter. I was just confused and scared when I woke up."

"It was more or less an accurate description," Vader said. "That is my point."

"My mother would have agreed with me," Luke mumbled. "She would have wanted us to be together."

Vader suddenly felt trapped in the small confines of the ship. He'd have preferred it if Luke had remained angry.

"I learned a lot about her while I was on Naboo," Luke added.

"Good," Vader said. "That means you will no longer feel the need to raise the subject with me."

"I _never_ talk about her around you," Luke said, sounding hurt.

"I know," Vader said, realizing he may have been unfair. He forced himself to calm down.

"I understand you find it hard to talk about her," Luke said, glancing at him hesitantly. "Because you blame yourself for her death. I understand."

Vader didn't reply. His son couldn't possibly understand. Nor did he want him too.

"But everything that I learned about her on Naboo makes me more certain than ever that she wouldn't want you to do this to yourself," Luke said, talking quickly.

"Whether she would or not, it does not change the facts, Luke."

Luke sighed in a defeated way. After a few seconds, he added, "I put two mountain daisies on her grave. One from you, and one from me."

Vader stared blankly out the window, wondering why that made him feel so numb. Perhaps the part of him that should be touched by his son's gesture had died a long time ago.

"Her memorial is very beautiful," Luke said. "It's in the middle of a large public garden near a waterfall. I only wish I could have spent more time there. There was so much I didn't get to see." His voice wavered as he spoke. "I barely started getting to know her family, and now I'll never see them again."

"That is very final," Vader said. "If I were you, I would not be so certain about where destiny may take me."

"It's true," Luke said, miserably. "I ruined Pooja's career. I could put the entire family in danger if I ever went back. I can't risk that."

"One day, I will teach you to realize your full potential with the Force," Vader said, turning to face Luke. "You will defeat those who seek to hurt you. When you are powerful enough to protect those you care about, then you can visit your family again."

Luke didn't meet his gaze. He was staring thoughtfully at his one good hand.

"Your path is a difficult one," Vader said. "I know it seems unfair now. But remember, life always has the potential to surprise you."

"I thought life was supposed to be more terrible than death," Luke said, raising one eyebrow.

"Do you truly wish to remind me about your eavesdropping?" Vader said, pointing at his son.

"You don't really believe that anyway," Luke said. "I know I don't. In the medcenter just now, I realized I came very close to dying in Uthon's palace."

"Don't remind me of that, either," Vader interrupted.

"Knowing I could have died makes me think about how great living actually is," Luke continued. "Even the little things, like looking up and seeing a sky full of stars. Imagine never being able to do that again?"

Vader refrained from pointing out that he did not need to imagine such a circumstance.

"So why spend so much time thinking about death when there's life to be lived?" Luke finished, in a rush.

"You view life on very optimistic terms, Luke," Vader said, turning back to the controls. "Much like you view me."

"I know it's not all fun and games," Luke said. "When I lost my aunt and uncle, there were times when I wished I'd died as well. There's nothing worse than the death of people you love. But feeling afraid all the time means you can't even enjoy what time you have together. It's like what you're always saying, that fear can control and cripple someone like nothing else can."

"Unfortunately, it is not easy to simply choose not to be afraid, my son."

Luke nodded. "I know. All we can do is try and be brave."

Vader felt saddened by the words. Luke was a very brave young man. Much like he had been, a very long time ago. But his bravery had not been enough. Not for that.

After a few seconds, he became aware that Luke was actually smiling.

"Hey, I think we just had that conversation about death that Doctor Leeson wanted. He'll be proud of you when you tell him."

"I think he intended for me to give advice to you, rather than vice versa."

"Well, I'm a teenager," Luke said. "As you say yourself, that means I know everything."

"I said that means you _think_ you know everything. There is a large difference. And speaking of your medic, I will leave you in his care when we land on Coruscant. I have to go and see the Emperor."

"Oh stars," Luke said, sounding nervous. "He's going to have a royal meltdown, isn't he? You know, we don't _have_ to return to Coruscant. We could start a new life in the Outer Rim."

Vader looked in his son's direction. "As moisture farmers?"

"No, of course not," Luke said. "As explorers. We could discover new planets."

Vader almost smiled at the words. Luke was absolutely serious. It didn't even occur to him that his idea was completely impractical. His son had coped with being arrested, beaten and shot with the bravery of one twice his age, yet now he seemed barely more than a child.

"I'm afraid that isn't a possibility, young one," Vader said. "Do not concern yourself with the Emperor. You will have enough to cope with on your own." His gaze fell on Luke's right arm, and he felt his anger threaten to rise up and overwhelm him again. "I am sorry I did not get there sooner. You have suffered an experience that no one your age should have to face."

Luke shrugged. "You can make it up to me."

"Do I dare ask?"

Luke turned his chair towards him. "Can I fly us in when we reach Coruscant?"

Vader stared at him, wondering which side of the family was to blame for this insanity.

"With one hand?"

"Well ... I suppose you could push some of the buttons. Or maybe Artoo could help."

Vader remained silent.

"Okay, then, a flight in your Eta-2," Luke said. "Once I have a new hand."

"Not a chance."

"The Incom B-200? You in the co-pilot's seat. Just a couple of laps around the solar system."

Vader considered it. It was a simple ship to fly and almost impossible to crash. "Very well."

"We should do this more often," Luke said, giving him a grin.

"Do what?"

"Talk."

"Considering it appears you will be stuck with me for a long time yet, I am sure this will not be the last opportunity."

"I'm glad," Luke said, leaning back in the seat.

Vader didn't know if his son meant he was glad to be stuck with him, or if he was glad this wouldn't be their last opportunity to talk. He was never given the opportunity to ask, as within thirty seconds, Luke was asleep in the chair, his face a picture of enviable peace.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Jira was leaving the balcony. She held the door open to allow Kitster through. Qui-Gon gave him one last sad look and then turned to follow them.

"No!"

They couldn't hear him. They could never hear him. Vader looked around desperately. This wasn't the Balin council chamber. It was a black, circular room, and the air was filled with fog.

Mace and Yoda were leaving now. Watto was pushing past them. Dex pulled Jar Jar away, and the door shut behind them.

Vader glanced down. The fog was too thick to see if there were any bodies on the floor.

"Anakin!"

His head snapped up. His mother was allowing Owen to pull her away. She didn't resist. The Lars family left the balcony, not giving him another glance. Now there was only Obi-Wan and Padmé.

Obi-Wan shook his head in the way he'd always done when he was disappointed. Padmé was staring down at her pregnant body, grabbing her stomach protectively. Obi-Wan started to lead her towards the door.

He tried to call on the Force to allow him to reach the balcony. His hand didn't come close to touching the railing, and he fell back hard on his feet.

Obi-Wan turned and walked slowly through the door. Padmé gave him a brief look of utter despair and then joined his former master. The door slammed shut behind them with a horrible finality.

Someone began laughing behind him.

Vader turned around. It was Palpatine. The sight filled him with terror. He backed away and looked desperately for some kind of escape route. But it was a doorless, windowless prison cell that was becoming smaller every second. He gasped for breath.

Then a creaking noise put an end to his escalating panic. He turned around and stared up at the balcony. Someone was coming through the door. He couldn't see who it was, at first, as there was a bright sunlight shining through the opening. But the figure stepped up to the front of the balcony and leaned over the edge.

"Father?"

"Luke!"

Luke immediately sat on the railing and started swinging his legs over.

"No, wait!" Vader called. "You will hurt yourself!"

But his reckless son was already dropping down beside him.

"Hurt myself?" he said, smirking. "This is a dream. How can I hurt myself?"

"Dream?" Vader glanced down at his hands. Flesh and blood. "Dream," he acknowledged.

Reality filled his mind. He'd just returned from Bal, having finally herded the population into some semblance of order. It had taken weeks of work.

"You said you'd keep the link open only until I fell asleep," Luke explained. "But you must have fallen asleep yourself."

"Why did I open the link in the first place?" Vader asked.

Luke stared at his boots, looking embarrassed. Then Vader remembered. It had been after midnight when he'd arrived, and he'd been annoyed to find Luke playing in the flight simulators instead of sleeping. It seemed his son's arm had healed nicely while he'd been away. Unfortunately, the invisible wounds still needed attention.

"You had a nightmare about your experiences with Uthon," Vader recalled.

Luke nodded, still looking at his boots. "It wasn't that bad. I really didn't need your - oh, stars!" Luke was suddenly ducking behind him. "Is that the real Emperor?"

Vader turned around. His master was sneering at the sight of Luke.

"He is making you weak!" he said, pointing at him with a bony white finger.

"No," Vader said. "He is part of my dream."

Luke came out from behind. "You wrinkled old lying corpse!" he called.

"Luke!"

"Hey, he's only a dream," Luke said. "I've always wanted to call him that."

The dream Emperor didn't seem to hear his son. "What kind of Sith Lord would play the doting father to a spoiled brat?"

"_Koochoo sleemo_!" Luke shouted back.

"Just because this is a dream does not mean you are allowed to swear," Vader said, pointing at his son.

His son suddenly reached out and grabbed his lightsaber off his belt. In a single movement, he activated the blade and tossed it across the room. It cut through Palpatine, and his master's body fell back into the fog.

"Is he dead?" His son sounded shocked at the results of his action.

"When you throw a lightsaber at someone, they generally do die," Vader said, reaching out a hand to retrieve his weapon.

"But ... it's a dream!" His son sounded shocked.

"My dreams are not full of flowers and sunshine," Vader said.

"I can see that," Luke said, looking around. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"There are no doors."

"Yes, there are." Luke led him to the wall. "There's one right here." He pushed it open, revealing a sunny garden beyond.

"How did you know?" Vader asked, confused.

"It's obvious," Luke said, stepping through. "Are you coming?"

Vader hesitated.

"You don't want to stay here, do you?" Luke was shifting his feet in an impatient manner.

"Go without me," Vader said, waving his son on. "Dream as you wish."

"I'm not leaving you here," Luke said, looking around at the dark, foggy room with a disgusted expression. "This is a nightmare."

"I can handle nightmares, Luke."

"Why would you want to?" Luke was standing half in and half out of the sunlight, staring back into the dark room.

"This is my creation," Vader said, gesturing back into the darkness. "This is where I belong."

"You're just no fun," Luke said, stepping back into the room. He closed the door behind him and folded his arms. They stood in silence for a moment, merely staring at each other, but then Luke suddenly took on a mischievous expression. "Hey, want a beep ball rematch?"

He waved a hand, causing a table, bats and ball to appear to one side. Vader was impressed. It seemed his son had now learned the art of dream control.

Luke ran over to pick up a bat. He pointed at Vader when he didn't immediately follow him.

"You can't use work as an excuse now!"

"I suppose not," Vader said, walking over.

But instead of picking up a bat, he paused beside his son and reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Luke said, giving him a bemused look.

"Nothing," Vader said, letting his hand drop. There were no words to express his gratitude. "You can serve."

Luke only grinned wider, clearly sensing his feelings. "You'd never have survived without me if I'd stayed on Naboo. Face it."

Vader knew he could only agree.

* * *

The End

* * *


End file.
